Surviving the Wolf
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: Raven McCall is the 15 year old younger sister of Scott McCall-Beacon Hills resident Alpha. After all that went down last year with Stiles's possession, Raven didn't know how to tell her brother her biggest secret. She is werewolf. Scott knows something is up but...Full Summary inside. OC/Liam slight OC/Brett slight OC/Isaac (Same OC)
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Raven McCall is the 15 year old younger sister of Scott McCall-Beacon Hills resident Alpha. After all that went down last year with Stiles's possession, Raven didn't know how to tell her brother her biggest secret. She is were-wolf. Scott knows something is up with her, her scent changed to reflect her wolf but he can't bring himself to confront her. How can he? He has his own secrets.

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Wolf world. I only own Raven.

A/N: The song inspiration for this chapter is Fragments by Jaymes Young

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 5, 717_

Reviews are always appreciated!

Prologue

* * *

"Excuse me miss, but are you alright?" A kind looking, older man asks from beside me. A loud snore has the both of us wincing in shared annoyance at the lady across the aisle from us. The bright red hair moves flutters in front of her mouth every time she takes a breath and I wonder if she will end up choking on it by taking in too deep a breath. I turn back to the dark-haired man and beam happily, resuming my bouncing.

"Absolutely! I am just excited because I will get to see my brother and mom again!" I tell him enthusiastically, allowing myself to act like a child while I still can. Considering I am now 15, I really shouldn't be bouncing in my seat, squealing every few seconds with excitement but right now I really don't care about that. My head whips around and I eagerly look out the airplane window, but I am only faced with more fluffy white clouds.

"Ah, that would explain the exuberant behavior." The man agrees, an amused look in his eyes. I flash him a wide grin before settling down in my seat and resting my head. I take deep breaths, in and out, trying to calm myself.

When I was 14, my brother and his stupid friend went into the woods at night looking for a dead body. Or perhaps more accurately, half of a body. Scott and Stiles have been best friends since they were in diapers and that has never changed. For me, it is one of the solid truth's in life. Scott without Stiles would be like peanut butter without jelly or fries without ketchup. It is one of those things that will never change, no matter what happens. See, when I look at them, I see how close they are. They couldn't be closer if they were blood brothers (and it doesn't count that they cut their hands and slapped them together when they were 8.)

But anyway, Scott and Stiles have this odd dynamic. They egg each other on. Scott would prefer to play by the rules and Stiles would have this odd idea he would live on the wild side. Then they would challenge the other to do something stupid and that would all fall apart. Like The Body In The Woods Incident. After that, Scott came home way late and stumbled into his room. When he woke up the next morning, he was disoriented and anxious. I noticed him gently press his side and wince a few times.

But I threw it out of my mind. I didn't really care, he was my stupid older brother and I had more important things to worry about anyway. But as the year went on, I noticed shit happening. Scott didn't need his inhaler anymore. Him and Stiles started hanging around the dangerous Derek Hale...and they weren't hanging out around me as much. That kind of hurt. I admit it. I am spoiled by the attention I received by Scott and Stiles. Unlike other kids, they didn't care if it was cool or not to hang out with a younger sibling and thus, I was a part of their group.

So, when they started excluding me from their excursions with shifty faces and half-assed lies, I knew something was up. It wasn't until I was kidnapped by the Alpha that I figured it out. I couldn't believe it at first, it seemed impossible and crazy. I was kind of forced to realize it was happening though when Peter Hale scratched me. It was deep enough to hurt like a bitch but shallow enough to not change me into a wolf.

Or at least not completely.

After I was rescued by my brother and Stiles, I started noticing a few things. I was faster than normal but no where near as fast as Scott. I was stronger than usual but still, not as fast as a were and I had these flashes of intense anger. A few times I would feel this strong burn in my eyes but nothing happened. I sort of dismissed it as nothing, just a side effect of the scratch. I completely forgot about it when a large, scaled thing called the Kanima started killing people in Beacon Hills.

I was further distracted by Isaac. He was older, hotter and damn those eyes! When he started paying attention back to me, I was thrilled. I mean, who would be, with a guy like that flashing his incredible blue eyes at them? We started dating (and man was Scott pissed about that!) and I was so happy. It all came to a head when we found out the Kanima was Jackson and more shit went down.

After we fixed him, shit went down the drain. All of the sudden there were more killings, a Darach, and Boyd died. It was a shock to all of us. Through all of the crazy in our town, even though we were seriously injured, no one we knew had ever died. It made it suddenly serious; what was happening and for a long time it was a dark presence hanging over us. After we got rid of the Darach and the Alpha pack things got even darker.

Scott and Allison had broken up and I was heartbroken. I had always like them together (not counting when she shot him through the leg, I was pissed at her for a while after that) and I knew it was hard for both of them to go through that. Aside from all of that though, Isaac was starting to watch Allison and even though he told me it was nothing, it wasn't long after that he broke up with me and started following her around.

Then I started discovering more about what was happening to me. During all the shit going down in Beacon Hills, I still had the were-wolf venom in my body and it had been trying to connect with my DNA and change me into one. My body was fighting it though and wasn't giving in that easily. It didn't help that a subconscious part of me didn't want to be wolf. I had seen what it did to Scott, both the good and the bad and I didn't want it.

Then Scott got injured and I couldn't fight it anymore. How could I? My brother needed all the help he could get. When I stopped fighting it, the abilities came more naturally to me. I am faster than the wolves but not stronger and I have really good ears and eyes. My brother knows something is up with me (my scent changed to reflect the change I went through) but he doesn't know the whole story. I didn't have the heart to tell him with the stuff that started happening.

It was a hard year for all of us with the Oni, Stiles's possession and all the countless other drama going on in our home. It really didn't help when Scott met Kira and they started having a 'thing.' Both of them clearly like each other but won't do anything about it. It was really tough on Scott when Allison died. He still loved her but had the thing with Kira and so he was really torn about how to feel and what to do.

He was better in the summer, so when I won a trip to Australia for the entire summer, I decided to go. Mom had a few conditions (call everyday, don't stay up too late, stay away from boys, etc) but let me go. It didn't cost her any money and I had plenty of savings from all of my birthdays and Christmases (Scott and Stiles bought me whatever I wanted so I never had a reason to use my money) and I was so happy to finally have a reason to spend it.

While I have been having the summer of my life, I have keeping in touch with Scott and Stiles. I already have the feeling more shit is starting to stir up since Scott and Stiles have that shifty look on their faces when they Skype me but this time I will let it go. It may be selfish of me but I just want this summer, the entire summer to be perfect and not filled with the supernatural.

* * *

"Time to get up." A gentle hand shakes my shoulder and I roll over, shrugging the hand away.

"No. G'way." I mumble childishly, determined to stay asleep.

"The plane has landed." The amused voice tells me again and I mentally roll my eyes. Why in the hell would I care about that? Then I stiffen and my eyes fly open as I launch myself against my window. A wide, beaming grin spreads across my face when I see we have landed. I whirl around, bouncing in my seat and the man chuckles.

"To have the exuberance of youth." He teases and a blush rises but I refuse to stop bouncing, my grin un-budging. The man's green eyes sparkle with laughter as he runs a hand through his reddish-brown hair. My nose twitches as I catch a hint of the forest before I toss the thought away.

"You don't look old." I tell him absently, waiting anxiously for when we can depart the plane. The man grins, his eyes holding a secret amusement.

"If you knew how old I truly was, you wouldn't be saying that." He says pointedly before getting up and gathering his stuff from the compartment above my head. He hands down my bag and and I sling it over my shoulder, vibrating with excitement. I follow right behind him as we reach the door of the plane, almost stepping on the backs of his feet in my hurry to get off the plane.

We come to a stop and I have to hold in a growl of frustration, my need to see my pack-brothers almost overwhelming me. I shift from foot to foot, needing to get off the plane. Finally the line moves again and I rush out of the plane, only stopping to wave to my plane partner.

"Bye! It was nice meeting you!" I call, only just realizing how tall the man is. He grins at me, toothy and playful.

"Til we meet again!" He replies, lifting his arm in a wave. The sleeve of his blazer falls back and I catch sight of a tattoo but disregard it in favor of grinning back and racing through the airport. I reluctantly stop a few times to let the people check my ticket before rushing on again. I grab my bags, catching a glimpse of the reddish hair but each time it is someone else. I shrug and scan the crowd, piling my three bags on top of each other in a small pyramid and plopping down on them.

I chew on my thumb nail anxiously bouncing my knee, my eyes roving through the crowds. I flinch when my phone buzzes and pull it out of my pocket, unlocking the screen with my zig zag pattern. I brighten when I see it is from my big brother before frowning as my good mood plummets, crashes and burns.

_~Hey sis, Stiles and I are going to be a few minutes late. Be ready for us outside. - Scott~_

Scowling fiercely, I quickly type out a response before sending it and putting it to sleep. My heart thumps with disappointment in my chest and tears burn in my eyes.

_~You are such an ass for this, Scott. You promised me you and Stiles would be waiting. You promised. - Raven~_

Feeling hurt, I pick up my bags and awkwardly weave my way through the crowds to the bathroom. Once inside, I look at the stalls and at my bags. I contemplate setting them on the floor but ultimately decide putting my bags on the floor would be a bad idea. I go to the biggest stall and ignore the handicapped sign, locking it behind me. I wipe the counters and set my bags on the left before looking in the mirror.

My normally light blue eyes are dark with hurt swirling in the depths. The grey in my eyes is more prominent, as it usually is when I am upset. I sigh and pull out a brush, running it through my loose, dark brown curls. My hair looks like it is a different color according to the light. The less light, the darker my hair looks and with more light, my curls get a golden glow to them.

I wince as I accidentally catch my silver hoop on the brush. I gently detangle it and it swings back down, peeking out through my curls. The medium sized hoops were a present from Lydia and I adore them. They are big enough for me but not too big that they reach my shoulders. Finished brushing through my dark curls, I pull on a grey beanie. I pull it back behind my right ear (over the summer I got three upper cartilage piercings and they are three small hoops with balls in the middle.)

They are fully healed and I love showing them off. Around my neck is my favorite necklace. It is a four-leafed clover but the leaves are black outlined with small clear gems. It rests just below the hollow in my throat. On my right hand I have stacked slim silver rings that don't go past the first knuckle on my ring finger. My nails are long and painted clear and on the same wrist I have stacked cord and beaded bracelets. Some are peach, some are black, silver, blue and green.

On my feet I have my favorite shoes that Stiles got me for my 14th birthday. They are burgundy Converse Chuck Taylor All Star vintage leather shoes. I am wearing a black crop top tank top that shows a little of my belly and has a light blue infinity sign that has a small break in it and says love in twirling letters. I am wearing a pair of light-wash shorts that have been roughened so you can see bits of my skin in the frayed holes.

I look good like this but I just know the guys will freak at my stomach showing so I pull out my soft cream sweater that says 'Dance all night, sleep all day' in grey letters on it and slip it on. The sleeves are a little too long but I love it. I lift the sweater and unhook my navel piercing, putting it away. I will have to reveal a little at time. As it is, I will never hear the end the five small black birds I have tattooed on my left ankle and the cartilage piercings I have in my right ear. I think they would kill me if they knew about the tattoo on the back of my right shoulder and the navel piercing.

With my curls framing my face, my eyes seem large and innocent. My cheekbones are high (something I got from my mom) and my lips are full, the lower more than the upper. My chin is rounded and angular (something I got from my sperm donor, useless, good for nothing father. And I use that word in the loosest of terms.) My skin is a light golden brown and complements my eyes, making them a piercing blue-grey.

I smile grimly at my reflection and relax my control. My eyes flare as my wolf rises closer to the surface. My claws pop out and I examine them, memories flashing behind my eyes. They are thin and long, but strong. I press a finger tip to one and blood immediatly swells up before healing. My body thrums with energy as my senses come alive. I can_ feel_ the air drifting across my skin, _smell_ the cleaner used in the bathrooms and _see_ the dust-motes swirling in the air.

I tilt my head to the side, hearing conversations outside of the bathroom.

_"...says I don't know my boyfriend, which is ridiculous, right?" _

_"...such a nerd, put down the boo..."_

_"...love our child..."_

_"...is exactly like you described. Those eyes of hers are remarkable, flaring in her sleep as she dreamed. I could feel her wolf rising in her and it was incredible. I suppose she must be the one. I will keep a close eye on her..."_

I furrow my eyebrows, wondering who they are talking about but before I can do anything, I catch the sound of Stiles's jeep. A wide grin spreads across my face before I remember I am supposed to be mad at them. My smile drops and replaces it with a scowl. Sighing, I close my bags and sling the first duffle across my body and carry the other two.

I regain my control and my wolf reluctantly sleeps. Feeling lost and out of place without my senses helping me, I unlock the door and leave the bathroom. Every time, without fail, after I allow my wolf out I feel deaf, blind and useless. I weave my way through the crowd to the door and scan the crowd for my stupid brothers.

"Ray!" I turn as I hear my name. "Raven!" I spot Stiles waving his arms wildly, a large grin plastered on his face and his whisky colored eyes lighted up. Beside him, Scott is dodging his flailing arms, a familiar exasperated look on his face. Deciding to put my annoyance and anger aside for the moment, I grin happily at them.

"Scottie! Stiles!" I squeal, racing to them and tossing myself at them. Scott lets out an oomph as I collide with them and I giggle. "I missed you guys so much!" I say happily, sitting up and Scott laughs.

"Judging by the pain in my ribs, I can really tell." He jokes and Stiles sits up, snickering.

"Aw. Did the big, bad wolf get hurt by his widdle sister?" Stiles asks and Scott and I shoot him unimpressed looks.

"Rude." I tell him solemnly. "Just rude." I shake my head and Stiles grins, ruffling my hair and knocking my beanie off. "Hey!" I protest, picking it up and putting it back on.

"What the hell is that?" Scott and Stiles ask in unison. Scott is staring at my ankle and Stiles is staring at my ear. I laugh and get up, dropping a bag on each of their laps. "Wait!" They call again, scrambling to get up as I saunter to the airport doors.

"Does mom know?" Scott asks, his eyes wide as he keeps glancing at the 5 small birds on my ankle.

"Yeah, and does she know about those?" Stiles asks, gesturing to my ear with his head, struggling to carry my heavy bag. I grin as I glance back at them.

"She knows about the tattoos but I have yet to inform her of the piercings." I tell them and they nod, completely missing the plurals on 'tattoo**s**' and 'piercing**s**.' I roll my eyes, a fond smile crossing my face as we walk over to Stiles's baby blue jeep. I smile as I run my hand over the dents, remembering the time we crashed into someones fence when Stiles first got the jeep.

He freaked out and made Scott say he did it because (in his words) he "didn't want to lose his awesomeazing car." I snicker as I remember and pull the door open. Scott slides past me and into the passenger seat.

"Shotgun!" He shouts and my mouth drops open.

"Hey! I was going to call shotgun-"

"Too bad." Scott teases, shrugging his shoulders. Closing my mouth, I narrow my eyes and cross my arms.

"Fine." I tell him and before he can open his mouth, I swing up into the jeep and sit on his lap. "Now we both have shotgun!" I tease back and he shakes his head, laughing.

"Ready?" Stiles asks, starting up the car and I grin, completely unprepared for the hour and half ride.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I bob my head along to the music in my headphones as I doddle on my hand, creating swirling patterns that are similar to a henna tattoo. I jerk my head up as someone rips my earbud out of my ear.

"What are you doing?!" Scott shouts right in my ear and I scream as the car swerves.

"What the hell was that?!" I ask Scott, my voice raising and he stares at me. Stiles pulls the car back on the road and glares at Scott.

"I was asking you a question!" Scott says defensively and Stiles snorts.

"No offence man, but I am pretty sure people in Antarctica didn't need to hear your question." Stiles snarks and I grin, my good mood restored.

"Too true." I agree, rolling my eyes pointedly at my brother. Scott blushes but rolls his eyes back. "And for your information, I was doodling on my hand." I inform him, waving my hand in front of his face. Scott catches my hand and examines the swirling lines on the back and side of my hand.

"Wow, this is really good." He says, impressed. I blush a little, pulling my hand away from his.

"It's just a doodle." I shrug and Scott shakes his head.

"No it isn't. You have always been an awesome drawer." He tells me enthusiastically. "Remember when that guy bought a drawing of yours for a thousand bucks back in the 6th grade?" Scott reminds me and I shrug, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, but I am pretty sure that guy was wearing a plaid suit, Scott."

"So?" He asks cluelessly and Stiles snorts.

"That doesn't exactly make him the best guy to give as an example. I am pretty sure he was both pattern blind _and_ color blind." I retort callously and Scott winces.

"Well, I'm sure he though the orange went well with the green." Scott offers up and I snort.

"It killed my eyes to look at him. And he smelled like old cheese. So don't be offended if I don't exactly take him as a shining example of my awesome art. Besides-" I toss my head and settle back against the door, curling my knees into his chest. "-I'm pretty sure the guy was a perv." I say casually, doodling on my hand and Stiles chokes on his snickers.

Scott reluctantly smiles as he lets the subject drop.

* * *

"Finally!" I shout, tossing myself out of the car and into the grass. "Home! I have missed you so much!" I shout, rolling in the grass and Stiles snickers as he gets out of the car.

"It wasn't that bad." He says and I freeze, staring at him.

"Wasn't that bad?" I ask incredulously. "Stiles, were you even in the same car as I was?" I ask and Scott snorts as he rounds the car.

"C'mon. Mom's waiting. She has been cooking and cleaning so much this past week." Scott rolls his eyes as he holds out his hand and swings me up. "She's been like a woman possessed." He winces and looks at Stiles but Stiles doesn't even notice.

"Why's your dad here?" I asks Stiles, grinning suggestively and he grimaces.

"Stop! They are not hooking up!" Stiles protests and I pout.

"I want them too." I tell him and he shakes his head, familiar with this conversation.

"Why?" Scott asks, exasperated. No matter how many times we have this conversation, I never tell them the real reason why.

"Because then we have a brother _and_ a dad." I shrug, hiding my face. "We'll be a family." I avoid their eyes and turn away. Scott and Stiles yank me into a hug and I struggle for a second. "Hey! What are you guys doing?" I protest and they pull back for a second.

"Did you really think you could say something like that and we wouldn't hug you?" Stiles asks and I nod.

"Um, yeah!" I tell them, twisting my head around to face them.

"Wrong!" Scott tells me before they pull me into a hug again.

"We love you so much!" Stiles says, a wicked light in his eyes.

"Tickle time!" Scott shouts and I squirm to get away.

"No! NO! Stop!" I shout, laughing and giggling as they bury their fingers in my sides. I ache with laughter as I squirm, laughing helplessly; laughing breathlessly.

"What is going on out here?" My mom's voice rings out and the guys freeze, giving me the chance to scramble away from them.

"Mom!" I call, flinging myself at her. She catches me, stumbling back a step.

"Hey sweetie! How was your trip?" Mom asks as we troop inside. My face lights up and I beam at her.

"It was awesome! Aussie is so beautiful!" I gush, heading into the family room. I spot Mr. Stilinski and grin as he gets up. "Hey, Mr. S!" I greet him happily, wrapping my arms around him in a large hug.

"Hey, kiddo." He greets me, hugging back. For a second I inhale his familiar scent; oil, gun powder and ink.

"I missed you." I tell him seriously before pulling away and facing my mom and my brothers.

"So, what was your favorite part?" Mom asks, her eyes lingering on the piercings on my ear but not commenting on them.

"Wow, that's going to be hard to choose-" My phone dings and I pull it out, unlocking the screen and reading the message.

_~Missing Aussie yet? You know you do! - Enzo~_

"-But I think I would have to go with the beaches." I tell them, typing out a response. "The water was so clear and I even learned how to surf." I send the message and look up grinning. "You should have seen me, I was kind of badass." I brag and Mom smiles indulgently.

_~Me? Miss Aussie? More like you miss me! - Raven~_

"A friend took a video of me surfing, I put it on my Tumblr page. I can show you guys later." Pride shines in my voice and Scott grins at me. I roll my eyes playfully at him and Stiles snickers at us. "But enough about me. What's been going on here?" I ask. Stiles and Scott immediately exchange looks before smiling awkwardly. I inwardly roll my eyes, they still suck at lying. My phone dings again and I pull it out, snickering at his message.

_~True! God knows why but we miss your crazy ass here! - Enzo~_

"Uh-" Stiles's voice cracks and Scott elbows him in the side.

"Stiles has a girlfriend!" Scott blurts out and I grin.

"Who is it?" I ask, bouncing in my seat. "Is it Malia? It's Malia isn't it?" I ask excitedly and a blush spreads on Stiles's ivory skin. "Oh, that is so sweet!" I squeal and Scott snickers at his friend. "And you." I turn to Scott and he freezes. "How's Kira?" I ask and a dark red blush spreads across his cheeks.

"Uh, Kira?" His voice cracks but he tries to play it off as nothing. "She's-she's good." He avoids my eyes and I smile wickedly. Mom hides her laughter behind her hand and Mr. S's shoulders are shaking as he turns his face away.

"I can't believe it! Both of my brother's have girlfriends!" I squeal and they fidget. "Have you...?" I trail off and Scott frowns but Stiles's blush increases. I grin but stifle it as I get up. "Okay, I am getting presents." I remark casually as I head for the stairs and to my room. "They can be kind of heavy, can you guys help?" I ask innocently, and they reluctantly get up. I have to hide my grin as I travel to my room and open the door, going right to my bags. As soon as they make it to my room, I whirl around, grinning.

"Shit."

"I knew it was a trick." They both mutter and I cross my arms.

"I can't believe it! You guys never keep secrets like this from me." I complain. "Stiles! I am so proud! You aren't a virgin anymore!" I squeal and he ducks his head, cheeks a brilliant red. "Malia must be a lucky girl." I grin, wiggling my eyebrows at him and he slaps a hand to his face. "And you!" I turn on Scott. "What's up with you and Kira?" I ask and he ducks his head a little.

"I don't really know. We have made out a few times but-" He shrugs his shoulders. I frown and pull him into a hug.

"She likes you, bro. Someone is going to have to make a move or both of you are going to be unhappy." I tell him, pulling back. He smiles thankfully at me and I get the presents out of my bag. I don't like Kira. I mean, she is okay but I feel like she is a replacement for Allison and that doesn't sit right with me. Allison and I had our problems, the biggest being her listening to Kate and turning on my brother and her stealing Isaac from me. But in spite of it all, we were still close. We had our huge rough patches but we made up about a day before she died.

But Kira makes him happy. She makes him smile and so I don't say anything bad about her. I just won't be cozying up to her like I did with Allison.

"All right. Let's get back downstairs." We head down and back into the family room. "Presents!" I call, and Mom grins at me. "This is for you, and this is for you." I hand the packages to Mom and Mr. S. The guys sit down with their presents in hand. "Okay, go ahead and open them." I wait as they rip open their boxes.

"Wow!" Scott's eyes are wide as he lifts a carved wolf out of is box. The fur has streaks of black through it and the eyes are a deep green. "Where did you get this?" He asks and I blush a little.

"I carved it." I admit and his gaze moves to me. "A friend of mine whittled and he taught me how." I explain, hitching a shoulder up and dropping it.

"It's incredible." Scott says, looking at it and I smile.

"Thanks." I look at Mom and she lifts the necklace out her box. It is a silver locket with a sun and a moon on it. "While I was in Aussie, I learned a Buddhist saying. What are three things that cannot be long hidden?" I ask and she looks at the locket. "The answer is: the sun, the moon and the truth. Open it." I urge and she pulls it open before putting a hand to her mouth, tears in her eyes.

Inside the locket, on one side is a picture of her, me and Scott and on the other side of the locket is a picture of Stiles and Mr. Stilinski. Basically, I am saying we, her family, are her truth.

"Sweetie." Mom whispers. "It's perfect." I smile as she gets up and pulls me into a hug. "I love you." She whispers and I bury my head in her necks.

"Love you too Mom." She laughs, a watery chuckle and sits back down. I look at Stiles and he lifts his necklace out of the box.

"What's it mean?" Stiles asks and I take it from.

"I know you feel useless sometimes. I feel that way too but I want you to know you aren't. This is shaped like a shield because you protect us. The cupped hands represent you healing us and the anchor represents you keeping us grounded. You are so smart and it is because of you we have managed to keep our town safe. Trust me when I say you are the farthest thing from useless." I tell Stiles, handing him the necklace. His eyes a little bright, Stiles slips it on and tucks it under his shirt as we turn to Mr. S. He lifts out a carved falcon and a folded piece of paper.

"The falcon is a present-" I tell him. "But the paper is really what I wanted you to have." I confess and he opens it. He reads it and his eyes get wet as he reads what I wrote. When he finishes, he sets it down and pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you." His voice is hoarse and I hug him back. He hands the paper around and I look down.

_Hey Mr. S,_

_This is something I have wanted to tell you for a while._

_For pretty much all our lives, Scott and I haven't had a dad. After he left, we only really had a mom._

_But recently, I have realized that isn't the truth._

_Somewhere along the way, just like Stiles has become our brother, you have become our father._

_We love you so much and I just really hope one day you will realize how awesome and amazing you are for us._

_Your loving (adopted) daughter (and no, you don't get a say in this. We already adopted you as our own),_

_Raven McCall-Stilinski_

"It's the truth." I tell them quietly and they all nod.

"It has been for a while." Scott agrees and Stiles laughs as he looks at us with fondness.

"We are one big, crazy family." He says and I cheer as I get up.

"Group hug!" I shout and laugh as we wrap our arms around each other.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Wolf world. I only own Raven.

A/N: The song inspiration for this chapter is State of Grace by Taylor Swift

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_** _5, 832_

Reviews are always appreciated!

Thank you sarbear101, CaliGirl17, Kima Wolfwood and proofreadyourshit for following/favorite-ing my story!

**Chapter One**

* * *

**_Previously on: Surviving the Wolf_**

_Stiles laughs as he looks at us with fondness._

_"We are one big, crazy family." He says and I cheer as I get up._

_"Group hug!" I shout and laugh as we wrap our arms around each other._

* * *

After our reunion yesterday, Scott and Stiles spent the day with us watching movies and eating junk food. I have a stronger feeling something is up now though. All yesterday, the guys kept checking their phones. On top of that, Mom told me they were going on a camping trip. A _camping_ trip. Not only is that a stupid idea for them by themselves, but they are taking Lydia with them. _Lydia_. The Queen of the Sophomores (now Juniors) in school. The person who only ever wears designer clothes and _always_ has a manicure and flawless makeup.

It is the weakest excuse I have ever heard.

Weaker than the "I tripped but I actually got into a fight and don't want to admit it" excuse. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart. Why the sigh?" Mom asks, her brown eyes sparkling curiously.

"No reason." I lie before searching for something to distract her with. "I'm gonna gonna go see if Scott and Stiles need any help." I don't stick around for her answer as I grab my black jacket and shrug it over my black and white shirt with a yin/yang symbol on the front before grabbing my bike and racing over to Stiles house. I drop my bike in the driveway and grab the key from under the little turtle by the door.

I let myself in and jog up the stairs to Stiles's room.

"...can't know we are going to Mexico." I hear Scott say and Stiles mummer something. So, they are going to Mexico. And I can't know about it. I narrow my eyes but decide not to bring it up. I can save the information to use later. I push the door open and stroll in.

"Hey guys." I greet them, pausing to watch them. Stiles is stretched out on his bed with Malia curled into his side, Kira is in Stiles's desk chair and Scott was pacing by the window. They all freeze and stare at me. "Where's Lydia?" I ask innocently, bounding to the bed and plopping down at the end of the bed, not bothering to kick off my white sneakers.

"W-what?" Kira stammers and I inwardly roll my eyes.

"Isn't she going with you? Shouldn't she be here?" I ask impatiently and Scott scratches the back of his neck.

"She's at home. Packing." Scott says and I nod, looking at Stiles.

"For the camping trip!" He blurts out. "In the woods. By ourselv-" Malia pinches him and Stiles falls silent. I roll my eyes and rise to my feet.

"Right." I drawl, rolling my shoulders. "Need any help?" I ask, moving to the door.

"W-with what?" Kira squeaks and I stare at her.

"With packing." I tell her slowly and she lowers her head. I can't help but think Allison would never have shown the sign of unconscious submission. "So, where are you guys camping?" I ask, leaning against the door. They all fidget, exchanging glances and (at the same time) trying to keep their eyes away from each other.

"In the woods." Scott says and I nod my head, pulling my phone out one of the pockets in my burgundy cargo pants.

"Where?" I ask, unlocking my screen and looking expectantly at them as I push up my sleeves. The light glints off the two rings on my left hand. I have a silver ring with the infinity symbol on my thumb and a silver ring with two hearts on it on my middle finger. My heart twinges as I remember when Isaac gave it to me.

"Um, not here?" Stiles says and before I can open my mouth to tell them how horrible they are at lying, my phone dings. I unlock the message and read it, an automatic smile spreading across my face.

_~Hey girl, heard you were back in town. Wanna hang out? We can go to the mall or something. You in? - Laila~_

Laila is my best friend since the first grade. She is a small blonde with a big personality. She is pretty much the only person who can challenge me and get away with it.

_~Sure! Make sure the whole gang will be there. We have got to talk about getting back in the studio. Meet at Our Spot in 20? And no newbies. I will meet them at school. For now, just keep it to the Ins, not the Outs. - Raven~_

Our group runs the middle school and we have plans on running the freshman in Beacon High. The only obstacle is Rachel Bradley. She used to be the third member of our tripod but then in the 8th grade, she decided she would much rather take over my position. Ever since she humiliated me by broadcasting the reason why my boyfriend and I broke up (I didn't want anyone finding out Isaac dumped me for Allison) we have been straight up enemies. I have gotten her back by revealing to the school she wet the bed until she was 12 (harsh, I know but she had it coming) and she backed off a little. It was smart of her, I have more than enough information like that to spread around the school.

But anyway, our group has many layers. We have the Ins. The ones who are the solid Inner Circle, aka me, Laila, Sophia, Cadence aka Cady, Brady (Sophia's boyfriend), Collin (Laila's boyfriend), and Drew (Cady's boyfriend.)

The Outs are the ones who we are friends with but aren't a part of the group. That is Sasha (a friend of Sophia's), Cornwell aka Bullet (a friend of Brady), Mason (a friend of mine and Collin's) and a few others. It doesn't really seem to us like we have a lot of friends but when you put all of the names together it is a lot.

_~Awesome! See you soon! - Laila~_

"Never mind. I gotta go." I tell them, reading the last message and opening the door. "Don't forget your spray." I tease and Scott chokes.

"What?" He squeaks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Bug spray." I say flatly and leave, stifling my giggles. They are way too easy to rile up.

I bike to the park, hopping street curbs and happy to have the wind combing through my hair. Our spot for the group is where Laila and I first met. Mom took Scott, Stiles and I to the park so we could burn off some energy. I saw some guy bullying her and marched right over, Scott and Stiles flanking me. The kid was our age and so when he saw Scott and Stiles, he took off; afraid of the older boys.

I helped her up and introduced myself. From that moment on, her and I were best friends. A year later we met Rachel there and we had our little group...up until it went splitsville of course.

I turn the corner and a large expanse of green grass greets me. I can see my friends gathered on a large blanket under our tree. A wide grin spreads across my face as I hook my bike up.

"Guys!" I shout, jogging over to them. They catch sight of me and Laila squeals, racing over.

"Raven!" She shouts and I laugh as we collide in a hug.

"Hey, girl! You look awesome!" I compliment her and she grins at me. She is wearing a cute green tunic with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and green flats. Her hair is pulled into a side braid. Her green eyes seem all the more piercing when paired with her shirt and her skin glows golden. "You finally got a tan!" I tease and she groans.

"Took me for-ev-er!" We laugh as we head over to the rest of the group. The next few minutes are spent exclaiming over each other and hugging each other to death.

"Phew!" I flop onto the grass, draping my legs over Collins and resting my head by Laila's. "Damn, guys!" I laugh. "I really missed you. We have got to make sure we have plenty of time to hang out." I tell them, staring up at the clear blue sky.

"Agreed." Sophie says, the Spanish beauty has on a jean mini-skirt, cream wedge sandals and an orange tank top that looks good against her skin.

"How about this Saturday?" Cady suggests, her auburn hair twisted into a top knot on her head. She is wearing a pair of purple shorts, a white tank top and purple converse.

"Can't." I shake my head. "I wanted to spend a couple of days with Mom. How about Sunday?" I ask. Today is Thursday and I just got back yesterday. "That way we can go to get ready for school together." I suggest and Sophie nods.

"Sounds perfect to me! I am seriously going to need help for the first day." She pauses. "You know how Brady and I are dating?" She asks and I nod. "Well, Stanley has moved on already...To Sasha." She says and I sit up, staring at her. Sasha is Sophie's other closest girlfriend. She is a blonde and they are cousins. The fact that she would go behind Sophie's back like that...It cannot be allowed.

I grin wickedly and she meets my eyes, the frown switching to a grin.

"Clearly she has forgotten what we do to traitors." I say and pause dramatically. "She is in desperate need of a reminder. What do you girls say?" I ask and they squeal.

"What are we going to do first?" Sophie asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing yet." I explain. "We need to let her sweat it out before letting her relax and _then _we can strike." I smirk. "We will be the snakes in the grass. She won't know what hit her." I joke and the girls giggle with me.

"Man have we missed this." Brady jokes and I lift my head to look at him.

"Missed what?" I ask and he grins.

"Being terrified of the shit you four come up with." He jokes, pointing at us girls. "Wait! No!" He shouts as we laugh and tackle him to the ground.

* * *

"Please, please, please, please!" I beg, following Mom around as she makes dinner.

"No, I just got you back and you want to run off with your friends, let me have you for one more day." Mom teases and I groan, plopping into a kitchen stool.

"Why not? It's tradition, Mom! We always have a sleepover the day before school! It's how we convey to the rest of the student body that we are a group and they don't belong!" I whine, propping my head up on my hand. Mom just laughs and shakes her head at me.

"Sweetie-" Her phone rings and she answers it. I tune out, drawing imaginary lines on the counter. After I met with my group a couple days ago, I asked Mom about the sleepover before school and she said no. I have been trying to convince her to let me go, or at the very least, have the sleepover here. Tonight is my last chance. It is Saturday and I really want to have that sleepover with my girls...and guys but Mom doesn't need to know about that part. "Okay, bye." Mom ends the call and bites her lip before turning to me. "If you promise to call before you go to bed and call if you need anything...you can go." I stare at Mom for a second, briefly wondering if it is because of the guy Mom keeps sneaking in and out at night and in the morning before what she said hits me. A wide, beaming grins spreads across my face and I jump up to hug her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squeal happily and Mom laughs as she wraps her arms around me.

"Okay, okay. You should go let the girls know you are coming over tomorrow night." I squeal happily again as I race upstairs and grab my phone. I quickly dial Laila's phone and wait eagerly.

_'Hello?' _I pause at the breathless way she answers the phone and a sly grin spreads across my face.

"Hey Lai, whatcha' doin'?" I ask and I can hear her blush. "How's our lovely Collin doing?" I ask and she scoffs on the other end.

_'Shut up. Like you and Isaac were any better? What are you calling for?' _She asks, trying to change the subject.

"Oh! Mom said yes! The sleepover is on! Can we have it at your place? I don't think Mom wants me having it over here after the Great Incident of '09." I tell her, laughter bubbling up as I remember that year. All I am going to say is: confetti, strawberry jam, snails, pillows and cheese. Try and figure that out.

_'Really? That's awesome! And yes, I already asked my Mom and she is cool with it. I can't wait! Should I call the group or will you?' _Lai asks and I deliberate.

"You can but once again, this is only for the Ins. Agreed?" I ask and Lai voices her agreement. "All right, see you tomorrow!" I tell her happily before ending the call. My phone dings and I pick it up, half expecting it to be Lai again.

_~We are going surfing. Don't you wish you could join us? ;) - Enzo~ _

I groan, flopping down on my bed.

_~Yes! Yes I do wish I could join you. You jerk! How are the waves? And little Cara? - Raven~_

Cara is Enzo's favorite little cousin. She is the most adorable little girl I have ever seen, with bouncing golden-brown curls and large green eyes. She has weak heart though and has been on the waiting list to get a new one.

_~The waves are awesome, really big ones. Cara is doing okay. The doctors have estimated it will be around two more months before she can get a new heart though. It really sucks but she is such a little trooper. How are you doing? Is your deadbeat dad still there? - Enzo~_

I smile softly at the memory of the little girl and sit up, propping a pillow behind my back.

_~I'm okay. Scott and Stiles have taken off to go on a 'camping trip' so that sucks. And no. The worthless excuse of a sperm donor is no longer here. I think Mom kicked him out over the summer. Thank god! - Raven~ _

Enzo is like me. His dad left when he was younger and neither of us have ever really gotten over it. He is the person that really understands what I am going through. I talked to Scott about it but he doesn't really get it. Scott has always been more forgiving of people. I, on the other hand, am the type to keep a firm hold on a grudge. Especially for something this big. It is one of my fatal flaws.

_~Ha! I really don't know what I would do if my deadbeat ever came back. - Enzo~_

_~You would probably handle it better than I did. I tend to over-react to some things, especially if someone I cared about was in involved. But anyway, I should let you go so you can surf on the lovely waves of the Sea Mother. Send me a few pics! :) - Raven~_

_~ Always! - Enzo~_

My phone dings and I grin as I see it is a picture of him and the rest of the group standing in front of the sea with a large wave behind them. I quickly save it as my wallpaper and shut my phone off so I can go pack an overnight bag.

* * *

"I can't believe them!" I rage, storming into Laila's room. She stares at me with shock before sitting up and patting her bed. I flop down on it, face down.

"What happened?" Laila asks, worry in her voice. I scream into the mattress and roll on my back.

"My stupid brothers!" I shout angrily and her green eyes reflect her worry.

"What did they do this time?" Laila asks, knowing something big must have happened for me to be this angry at my brothers.

"Those idiots came back from their camping trip early and I just saw Stiles's jeep heading to the vet's place but when I called his phone, Scott lied and said they were still camping!" I vent, angrily punching a pillow. Laila gently pulls the pillow out of my hands and pulls me into a hug. I stay stiff against her for a second before relenting and hugging her back. "How could they do this to me?" I whisper, the anger gone and revealing the hurt simmering underneath.

"Oh Rave." Laila whispers, pulling back and looking me in the eyes. "I'm sure it was just because they wanted to surprise you or something." She offers but I shake my head, swiping away a tear rolling down my cheek and hugging my knees close to my chest.

"I asked and he said they wouldn't be back for a little while and I shouldn't stay up and wait for them. They are just being jerks." I whisper, looking away from her, hurt still shining in my grey-blue eyes. Laila wraps her arm around my shoulder and rests her head on mine.

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Laila whispers and I give her a small smile.

"Can I stay here today? Just me and you? Until the rest of our crew gets here?" I ask and she nods.

"But what about your Mom?" Laila asks and I bite my lip before shrugging my shoulders.

"Does it matter? I'll call her later and let her know why I am staying over here for the rest of the day." I tell her. Laila hesitates but nods her head.

"So what do you want to do?" Laila asks, flopping back into the millions of stuffed animals she has arranged on her bed. I shrug and follow her lead.

"The usual? Movies while we paint our nails and do each others hair?" I ask and she laughs, nodding.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Hey guys!" I greet Sophia and Cady as they walk into Laila's room. They stop and stare at us, sitting in front of Laila's desk and painting each others nails.

"Hey! You guys started without us!" Cady complains, dropping her bag by the door and pulling Laila's bean bag chair over by us.

"Real nice of you guys." Sophia huffs but follows Cady's example.

"Sorry! It was just my brothers being stupid. I got upset and came over here." I explain, finishing painting Lai's big toe a shimmering blue. "There, all done." I tell her, sitting back. She grins at me and admires her toes.

"Just like Elsa." She says happily and I groan.

"Really? What the hell is so awesome about that movie? Why can't you just "let it go?" I ask and Sophia snickers, high-fiving me. Neither of us like that movie. (Aside from Olaf, but really? Who could hate that cute little snowman?)

"You just don't get it." Cady says, a mock-wise look in her eyes. I nod in agreement.

"I really don't." I tease back and the two exchange wounded glances. Laila smirks at Cady and I furrow my brow before opening my mouth in horror.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" I shout, staring at them. "I am not watching that movie!" I say in exasperation.

"What movie?" Brady asks, kicking his shoes off and flopping on the bean bag in the corner and flicking on the gaming system. (Laila finally cracked and let them put one in here last summer. Her and I secretly play a few games on it every now and then.)

"The stupid Frozen movie Laila and Cady are obsessed with." Sophia explains, painting her nails a sparkly red. Collin groans, sitting down in the bag beside Brady.

"I hate that fricken' movie! My little sister has an unhealthy fascination with it." Collin says, accepting a controller from his friend.

"Hey!" Laila throws a pillow at her boyfriend, hitting him in the head. "You watched that movie with me last week and you said you loved it!" She cries and he freezes before shrugging hesitantly. We snicker at him before returning to our nails. "What color?" Laila asks, holding up dark blue, sparkly purple, and black.

"All three." I tell her and she frowns. "I want Doctor Who galaxy nails." I tell her and she grins. Laila loves creating new ways to do our nails. She gets to work and I grin over at Collin. 'You owe me.' I mouth to him and he grimaces but nods.

* * *

My phone rings and I jump, my eyes glued to the tv screen.

"Your phone!" Cady hisses at me, her eyes also locked on the screen. I blindly reach out, searching for my phone. We are watching Vacancy with Luke Wilson and Kate Beckinsale. We are at the part where Luke has hidden Kate in the ceiling and is about to go out the door.

My phone rings again and with a muffled curse, I finally find it.

"What?" I hiss quietly, my eyes glued on the screen.

_'Where in the hell are you? Mom is freaking out!'_ Scott yells at me and I roll my eyes. I pull the phone away from my ear for a second, my every nerve focused on the movie. I hold my breath, clutching the pillow closer to my chest with my eyes wide. Luke slowly creeps to the door and the view switches to Kate peering through a crack in the ceiling. My breath starts coming faster as I edge closer to the tv.

Creepy music starts playing and I clutch the pillow tighter as Luke slowly turns the knob and peaks outside. It seems clear. He opens the door more and -

"Hey did you guys-

"Ahhhhhhh!" We all scream as Laila's mom appears in the doorway at the same time Luke gets stabbed by this guy who appears out of no-where with a creepy mask. My heart is pounding and my wolf is so close to the surface. I struggle to keep my claws from popping out and my eyes from flaring. For a second, my control slips and my hearing sharpens.

_'Raven? Rave? What happened?! Raven?!' _I raise the phone to my ear, my hands trembling.

"I know I'm ugly but do you guys really have to scream like that?" Laila's mom teases and we all let out huge breaths.

"Scott?" I ask, my voice trembling.

_'What is it? What's wrong? Where are you? I'm coming to get you-' _Scott rambles urgently and I let out a breathy laugh.

"Relax bro. We were just watching a scary moving and Lai's mom appeared out of no where. Just like the guy with the knife that stabbed Luke Wilson." I tell him (my voice still shaking) and muttering the last part. Laila laughs beside me, her side still trembling against mine. Frozen on the screen is Luke Wilson's agonized face.

_'Are you sure? I can still come and get yo-'_

"I'm sure." I tell him, finally regaining control over myself. Once again, I feel a little deaf with how little I can hear without the help of my wolf.

_'Damn.' _He lets out a sigh on the other end of the phone and I feel a flash of guilt before remembering I am supposed to be mad at him. _'Scared me when I heard you scream. My wolf almost took over.' _Scott says and I almost agree before remembering Scott isn't really "in the know."

"Well, I'm fine. Let Mom know I said good night." I tell him, my voice turning slightly frosty as I remember my hurt towards him.

'_Rave, are you oka-'_

"I'm fine." I cut him off. "Bye." I hang up and toss my phone on the stand beside the couch, letting out a huge breath and relaxing my hold on the pillow. "Jesus!" I exclaim and they laugh as they agree.

"This movie is creepy as fuck!" Drew says, running a hand through his short blonde hair. Cady is curled into his side, about a million times paler than before.

"Language!" Laila's mom chastise and he mutters an apology to her. "Now, as I was saying before we all had heart attacks, does anyone want a snack or anything?" She asks and we all exchange glances, nobody wanting to seem weak.

"Sure!" I agree first and everyone clambers to join us. The kitchen is refreshingly bright but I still can't help a small shiver of fear as I glance outside. I inwardly laugh at myself. With Alphas, Oni, Possession, and Kitsune, you would really think I wouldn't get freaked out by a _movie_. It helps though, reassures me and makes me feel like a normal teenager. Especially when I am able to watch scary movies and eat ice cream with my friends.

"Mom, did you lock the doors?" Laila asks and pouts as we giggle at her.

"Well maybe you guys should go check!" Laila shoots back at us and we all shut up, avoiding each others eyes.

"Well, I would...but I prefer eating my ice cream." I lie and the others nod their heads.

"What she said." Drew says, pointing his spoon at me and we all snicker. We have been friends for so long, we all can tell when the others are putting up a front. I avoid Laila's triumphant gaze as I savor my chocolate ice cream.

"Okay, time to finish the movie!" Soph says happily, putting her bowl in the sink. We all look at her and her happy face.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask incredulously and we all laugh.

"Well, we could watch a different movie." Laila suggests and I shake my head, Sophia backing me up.

"No Frozen." Soph says seriously. "That movie sucks." She says and Cady and Laila frown.

"Raise your hands if you want to watch Horrible Bosses." I say and almost everyone raises their hands.

"Fine but can we finish this movie first? Pleeeeease?" Sophia begs, flashing her big brown eyes and I look at the others.

"Fine." Collin agrees.

"If we have to." Laila shivers and shuffles closer to her boyfriend.

"Alright. We finish Vacancy and then watch Horrible Bosses." I nod a Sophia and she grins as we troop back into the living room.

* * *

_Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep!_

I groan and roll over, bumping into something warm and curling closer.

_Beeeep! Bee-_

"Goddamn it!" I grumble, shoving my head under the pillow, pleased I managed to hit the alarm with my shoe. "Why Lai?" I ask, my voice now muffled. "What did I do that was so horrible?" I ask, my eyes feeling gritty and my mouth currently home to shit loads of bacteria.

"Sorry." She giggles, and I feel her move off the bed and a second later, a door opens and closes. Comforted by the blanket of silence, I roll over and allow my eyes to drift closed. _'Only for a few seconds.' _I tell myself and raise my head. _'At 6:30 I'll get up. Just a half hour more.'_ I promise myself and drift back to sleep.

"Get up." I grumble and roll over, determined to ignore whatever is rocking me. "C'mon! You need to get up!" Laila shouts, yanking the pillow from under my head. I stubbornly keep my eyes closed and curl into myself. "Jesus Rave! We need to get ready for school! You know...the place you want to rule? Well, you can't if you don't look your best." She teases, trying to lure me out of bed.

_'No.' _I stubbornly tell myself, getting angry over my loss of sleep. I long to just roll over and surrender to the darkness behind my eyelids. _'Just go away.' _I think to myself.

"Please! Get up!" Laila begs and I hear muffled giggling. All of a sudden, I feel someone tugging on my blanket. My eyes shoot open and I grab a hold of it. After a few moments, I get fed up.

"Fucking hell! Just leave me be!" I shout, glaring angrily at them and Laila lets go of the blanket. Anger burning (rather stupidly) in my chest, I roll myself in the blanket and curl up again. I sleep for a few moments before my ears catch something.

"It's 7:30! We need to leave or we will be late for school! Remember it starts at 7:45!" My eyes shoot open again and I sit up in bed.

"What?!" I cry, scrambling out of a bed. "Why didn't you says so?!" I blindly grab my clothes from beside the bed and rush over the bathroom, almost tripping over a pair of shoes. I slam the door behind me and rush to turn the shower on. As it warms up, I strip down and wait impatiently. I should have taken a shower last night when everyone else did.

I climb out of the shower, quickly toweling myself off and slipping on dark wash knee-knockers and a white belt to hold it up. I pull on my white shirt with a black cropped, short sleeved shrug sewed on it. It molds to my neck, soft to the touch and barely reaches past my ribs. (The shrug, not the shirt.) I quickly blow dry my hair and pull the (thankfully) glossy curls back into a ponytail, a few tendrils escaping to curl around my face. I take off my four-leaf clover necklace and slip it in my back pocket, replacing it with a sterling roses wrapped around an onyx heart necklace.

I put the rest of my jewelry in my front pocket so I can put it on in the car and put on some silvery liquid eyeliner to make my eyes pop with some blush. I pull on some no-show socks and slip on my new black velvet booties with silver studs around the top. They reach my ankle and I quickly tie the laces on the wedge boots. I roll my oil on my wrist and my neck (ironically, it is called 'Were-wolf') and then leave the bathroom.

"C'mon guys! What are you just standing around for?" I ask, rushing over to my black messenger bag (it has Little Monsters on it in white) and slip my oil inside, picking it up. "We need to be going!" I exclaim, turning to face them. Laila won't meet my gaze and looks away. I follow her eyes over to the clock and blink at the glowing red letters.

**7:07**

I groan and flop on the bed.

"Really guys?" I ask and they giggle at me. "That's just mean." I tell them, sitting up and pulling my jewelry out of my pocket and slipping it on.

"Those are so cute! Where did you get them?" Sophia asks, looking at my two bracelets and ring.

"Laila gave them to me." I tell them, looking down at them. The first bracelet is four black bead bracelets held together by a large black rose. (It is on my left wrist.) The other one is a bracelet/ring combo. It is also black and is on right wrist. The small black rose ring (on my middle finger) has a thin chain connecting it to the intricate black bracelet on my wrist and the last ring is also a rose but more of a burnished silver/black color on my left pointer finger.

I pull open my bag and check to make sure I have everything. I have my tablet, laptop, several notebooks, a change of clothes, pens, pencils and various other items. I glimpse the small dagger with an intricate handle and bury it farther in my bag. I cannot get caught with that at school. Enzo gave it to me as a present before I left and I forgot it was in my bag.

I sling the bag over my body and get up.

"Where are you going?" Cady asks, finishing pulling her dark red hair back in a fishtail braid.

"To school." I tell her, smiling mischievously.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Wolf world. I only own Raven.

A/N: The song inspiration for this chapter is I Gotta Feeling by the Black-Eyed Peas and after she does her homework would be inspired by Hurt by Christina Aguilera

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_** _6, 631_

Reviews are always appreciated!

Thank you RiverWinchester and Blloom1234 for following/favorite-ing my story!

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**_Previously on: Surviving the Wolf_**

_I sling the bag over my body and get up._

_"Where are you going?" Cady asks, finishing pulling her dark red hair back in a fishtail braid._

_"To school." I tell her, smiling mischievously._

* * *

We get out of the car and look at the building before going in.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asks and I go over to her.

"Yes, Hi. I was wondering if we could-"

"Names?" She asks and I give her all of our names. She nods and shoves a stack of papers at us.

"Thank you!" I call as we go outside. We sit on the low wall and go through our papers. "First class?" I ask and they reel off their first class. We all have pretty much the same classes. We are all honors students and always get straight A's through school.

We have Honors English 3, Honors Biology, Computer Science, P.E., Honors Geometry, and Honors World History. I am taking an Advanced class for Italian along with Sophia and Drew. Laila, Cady and Brady are taking Advanced French and Collin is the only one of us who is taking Advanced Chinese for his language class. For our extracurricular activities, I am doing music class and Photography/whatever other art our teacher assigns us.

Collin is going to try out for Lacrosse, Brady is going for the swim team and Drew is going to try for our cross country team. The girls and I recently had our Squad team approved by the school so we are going to be doing that. We will be cheerleaders for the lacrosse team and have our old coach from middle school help us if we need her to.

With that figured out, we head inside to find our lockers. Laila and I have our side by side, Cady and Sophia have theirs across the hall from ours and the guys are farther down the hall. As we walk down the hall, my eyes spot Isaac's old locker. I lower my eyes away from it as I spot my locker. I open it and put all of my school books in it, save for my Honors English 3 book (that is the class for my first period.)

Having found our lockers and located our classes, we head outside to wait for the rest of our friends to show up for the first day of school.

After a few minutes, people start showing up.

Some of them look at us with confusion but I see a few of our middle school class-mates wave at us. All around us I can already see the lines going up. The jocks are wrestling by the tree, the nerds already have their heads buried in books with their notebooks out, the goths are scowling around a people, the Glee club is doing their voice exercises, and then there are the Populars'.

Each grade has their own ruling group. The Seniors have Grace Randell and her friends, the Juniors have Lydia, the Sophomores have Alicia Vandez and the Freshman have yet to be decided. As I look around though, I can see our group is already going to be the ruling group for the Freshman. The kids we went to school with before are watching us with the barely hidden looks of envy and anyone new is already looking at us with that...I don't want to say awe because that makes us sound conceited but it is something similar.

I spot Rachel glaring at us with Madeline and...Sasha. Sasha is smiling with Stanley right beside her holding her hand. Beside me, Sophia stiffens and I hook my arm with hers and turn around, snubbing Rachel and her group.

"Relax Soph. Clearly she is pathetic enough to go for your sloppy seconds." I comfort her.

"Yeah, the guy was a douche. He didn't deserve you." Laila agrees and Cady nods.

"If you ask me, you are lucky you broke up that that dirt-bag. I never liked him anyway." Cady says and Sophia relaxes.

"Thanks guys." We hug her comfortingly, forming a circle to signify us having her back. We pull away and the Spanish beauty flashes us a bright smile before turning and deliberately holding up her middle finger to her ex and flouncing over to Brady.

I smirk and shake my head in admiration. Never let it be said Sophia is a shy, quiet, wall-flower.

"Guys! Raven!" I turn when I hear my name called. I grin when I see Sabrina. Sabrina is my friend (but an the Out as the rest of the group voted not to make her an In.) She has light brown hair and bright grey eyes. We met last year and bonded over our love of art.

"Hey 'Brina!" I call, laughing as she wraps me in a hug.

"You look amazing!" She tells me and I grin, playfully tossing my head.

"I know." She giggles and I look her over. Sabrina grew over the summer and is wearing light wash shorts that lengthen her legs, a short-sleeved blue top that has cut-outs in the back and black sneakers. "You look pretty good too! Look at how long your legs are!" I compliment her and her eyes light up, the happiness making them an almost silver color.

"Thanks! I was so happy when I noticed it." She giggles and looks past me. "Hey guys!" She greets my friends and Laila gives her a cool smile. Cady and Sophia glance at her and give her a small smile and the guys give her the "nod," the one where they bump their chin at you. Her smile dims a little and she turns back to me, fully aware the others don't like her. "Well, I better go but I'll see you later!" I wave as she leaves and re-take my seat in the middle of our circle.

"Really guys? You couldn't have been a little more welcoming? I do it for your guys's friends outside of our circle." I tell them, leaning back and crossing my legs as I soak in the sun.

"Sorry." Laila apologizes but I can tell she only means it for my sake. I shake my head but let the subject drop.

"Oy! Marco! Dude, when did you get a car? And why am I just now finding out about it?!" Collin calls, making his way over to his friend.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go see Jason." Drew tell us and jogs over to his friend.

"I see Bullet, save my spot." With that, Brady abandons us and leaves us girls.

"Jeeze. Didn't take long for them to leave us." I joke and we laugh but choke to a stop when the guys lead their friends over to us.

"Hello." We greet them coolly, making sure they know they are only over here because they are friends with the guys. Marco (Collin's friend) flashes us a grin, unfazed.

"Hello ladies." He greets us, his dark blue eyes are complimented by his floppy, sandy brown hair.

"Hey." Sophia greets him, blushing a little. Brady glares at him and wraps an arm around her waist possessively. Marco grins at him before turning to Collin and engaging him in a conversation about Lacrosse. Jason and Drew are talking about a game they play and I just ignore Brady's friend Bullet.

"Raven!" I hear Scott call out to me and groan, rolling my eyes.

"I cannot believe that jerk is waving at you like he didn't lie to you." Cady says, looking over my shoulder at my brother.

"Knowing him, it still hasn't hit him that I might know he lied to me, not once but two different times." I scoff and Sophia giggles.

"Do you want me to tell him to fuck off?" Laila asks but I shake my head, ignoring my brother's louder shouts.

"Everyone is looking at us. And not in the good way." Cady says and I sigh, getting up and facing my brother.

"What the hell do you want?" I ask and Scott comes to a stop, blinking with surprise.

"I-uh." He looks to Stiles and I groan, whirling around and striding back to my friends.

"Let's go." I tell them, grabbing my bed and slinging it across my body. I whip around and we head to the entrance, my group folding around me protectively.

"Wait! Raven!" Scott calls and I stop, facing him.

"Quick question, and keep in mind this will be the deciding factor in whether or not I stay pissed at you. How was Mexico?" I ask him and his mouth falls open as he looks at Stiles.

"I swear I didn't tell her!" He holds up his hands and I scoff.

"No, he didn't but your reaction just did." I point out as my friends and I leave.

We head to our first class and silently sit in our seats as we wait for the teacher.

"He's a jerk." Laila comforts me and I grin at her.

"I know." She laughs as we settle back in our seats.

"All right class, turn to page 5."

Halfway through my first class, I notice Scott rush past the door with Stiles and I frown. Supernatural shit is starting to go down in this town again. I sigh and look away from the door, knowing I can't do anything about it right now.

* * *

"So tomorrow we will be holding try-outs." I finish explaining to the girls circling the announcement of our Squad on the board. They grumble but disperse and I sigh, facing my group. "That was scary. I thought they were going to mob me for a second there." I tell them and Laila giggles.

"Relax, they are just excited because they think this means they can prance around in short skirts in front of the hottest guys in our school." Sophia says bluntly as we shove our books in our lockers and lock them.

"Yeah, I get the feeling we are going to regret this whole idea." Cady agrees as we head out of the school for the day. I sigh and shrug my shoulders.

"I refuse to give up our squad simply because we are in high school now." I tell them as they guys join us. "So, who's up for a study group?" I ask and they fidget.

"Um, Drew and I are studying at his house." Cady says and we stare at her, sly grins forming on our faces. "Stop!" She cries, dragging her boyfriend away and blushing furiously. We giggle and I turn to Sophia and Laila.

"What about you guys?" I ask and Sophia shrugs.

"Sorry, I can't. Me and Brady are studying." I laugh as she hurries away with Brady and turn to Laila.

"I suppose you are going to abandon me now, too?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Nah, Collin is going to the skate park with his friend Marco. We can study at my house." She says and I grin.

"I love you!" I tell her, twirling around and she grins.

"I know."

After we get to her house, we go upstairs and collapse in the beanie chairs with our notebooks out. I choose to do Geometry first and wrinkle my nose at my paper before deciding to do it last.

By the time I have finished my other homework, it is getting dark outside. I reluctantly pull out my Geometry work and open the page. I stare at the first triangle before groaning.

"Ugh! What the hell does this mean?" I wail, dropping my head on the book.

"What is it?" Laila asks, looking up from her French homework. I silently hand her the paper and she stares at it.

At the top of the paper is a complicated looking triangle thing and at the bottom is:

_a) What is the area, in square inches, of the base of the pyramid?_

_b) What is the total surface area, in square inches, of the pyramid?_

_c) What is **h**, the height, in inches, of the pyramid?_

_d) Using the height you determined in part (**c**), what is the volume, in cubic inches, of the pyramid?_

She hands me back the paper and shakes her head.

"Sorry. You are on your own with this." She says and I groan again before picking up my pencil and working on it.

"Done!" I cheer, throwing my hands up a few minutes later.

"What?" Laila asks and I grin.

"Finished, _Finite_! I am done!" I say again and she laughs, marking the last question on her paper and putting it away. My phone dings and I roll my eyes as I see a text from Scott.

_~Where are you? - Scott~_

I sigh as I quickly reply.

_~Home. - Raven~_

My phone dings again and I get a text.

_~Liar. - Scott~_

I sigh as I get up and grab my bag, shoving my homework in it.

"I gotta get home. Scott keeps bugging me." As if on cue, my phone dings again but this time I ignore the text from my brother. "See you tomorrow." I hug her and then jog downstairs and out the door.

By the time I make it home, I am growling with annoyance. My bag strap is digging into my shoulder, the wind keeps blowing my hair into my face (the hair band broke) and my phone keeps dinging with texts from Scott. I unlock the door and slam it shut behind me.

"Mom!" I shout, stalking towards the kitchen. "Tell Scott to stop bugging me-" I stop and stare. Another door opens and slams shut and I can hear Stiles as he comes through the back door. His voice grows steadily louder and I turn to face him.

"...Just gonna wait here for Scott. We're not going to call or talk to anyone." The first thing I notice is Stiles's stern expression.

"Do I talk to you?" The second thing I notice is the cute boy with black hair and green eyes that looks vaguely familiar.

"No." Stiles turns to the boy.

"Fine." The boy smirks and Stiles turns back around, still not noticing me and...I can't say the name.

"Good." Stiles sounds satisfied.

"Who's going to talk to him?" The boy points at the sperm donor and Stiles raises a hand to his face protectively.

"Ah! Oh, hm. Are you getting taller?" He asks, still not noticing me. The sperm donor faces Stiles, holding the bag of food.

"What are you guys doing here?" He still sounds shocked but manages to form the sentence.

"We're waiting for Scott." The cute boy says.

"Yeah." Stiles says weakly.

"So am I. We're supposed to have dinner. I brought extra. You guys hungry?" He asks, turning towards me.

"Yeah." The boy says eagerly at the same times Stiles says "No."

"We're not hungry." Stiles says, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

"No, I'm starving." The boy says, looking between the two.

"Neither of us are hungry. Thanks, though." Stiles says, smiling nervously at him.

"Okay, well if you're not hungry, Stiles, your friend can still eat with us." He turns to the boy. "What's your name?" Stiles and the boy answer at the same time again.

"De-"

"Miguel." The boy looks at Stiles with a confused face and I have to hold in a hysterical giggle. Then something hits me. Scott and Stiles left for a 'camping trip' in Mexico...and then this boy shows up. The boy almost said another name. One that starts with 'D.' Stiles called him Miguel. Back when Scott first got bitten and they were searching for the Alpha, Stile recruited Danny and used that name for...Derek. I have to hold in a gasp as I sneak past them and up the stairs.

Holy shit! Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!

'_Derek is young **(and hot)**_!' I think to myself as I pace around my room, my eyes wide. I flop down on my bed before getting back up and pacing. Derek is young and hot...and downstairs...with Stiles...and my da-sperm donor...who is clueless about the supernatural.

Oh shit.

* * *

I climb out of the shower, slightly calmer.

I pull on some hot pink pajama shorts and the grey tank top with hello kitty on the bottom and pad over to my bag. I pull out my clover necklace and slip it on, reassured by the familiar weight of it against my chest. I pull out my brush and run it through my hair before fishtail braiding it over my left shoulder.

I hesitate, looking at my door before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs. I pause before I round the corner and take a deep breath. It's just the sperm donor. It's just the guy that abandoned us when I was 6. No biggie. I take a deep breath and round the corner.

"Mr. McCall. You're an FBI agent?" I hear a second before I appear.

"He's a big shot." I say bitterly and Stiles freezes, his gaze flickering between me and my da-sperm donor.

"Uh-" Stiles voice cracks and I cross my arms, leaning against the door frame, my cool blue eyes giving him no mercy. "Uh?" He offers and I roll my eyes, pushing off the door and advancing into the kitchen. As I walk over to the fridge, I can't help but sneak a few peaks at young Derek. His eyes are a lighter shade of green (not weighted down with pain and loss), he has baby fat on his face and he really isn't as muscled as he is now-that is, when he is older.

I pull out a Ben &amp; Jerry's container and grab a spoon, shutting the drawer with my hip. I pull out a chair and the scraping sound is loud in the silence.

"So." I shoot the question at the baffled agent. "When did you get back?" I ask and his confused face gives me my answer.

"Huh?" I narrow my eyes and face Stiles.

"Interesting." I say coldly, ripping the top off the ice cream and getting a large scoop. The mint and chocolate makes me relax a little, calming my nerves as it always does. Stiles warily eyes the container, knowing I only ever get out the Ben &amp; Jerry's when I am severely pissed off (or sad but I am hiding that right now.)

"Would you like some foo-" The sperm donor asks, gesturing to the bag.

"No." I cut him off, sneering at his food. Stiles flinches a little, pulling out his phone and typing something out. "So. You, Scott and Mom all knew. And not one of you thought to break the news to me." I state, pissed no one told me the person sneaking in and out of the house at night wasn't Mom's boyfriend but instead _this_ guy. Stiles runs a hand through his hair nervously.

"Um, we were going to-" My eyes harden and Stiles cuts himself off.

"Who are you?" Young Derek asks, confused. I smirk at him, eating another scoop of ice cream and allowing the spoon to hang from my mouth as I pull my bag onto the chair beside me.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you, De- Miguel." I purposely make a slip and Stiles's eyes widen before he winces at the harsh look I send him. They all know I hate being left out of the loop. They deserve the full backlash. Derek shakes my hand, enjoying how flustered Stiles is. Well, that's one thing he has in common with his older self. "I'm Raven. Raven McCall." His eyes widen hopefully.

"You're Alpha Scott's sister?" He asks and the sperm donor wrinkles his brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Alpha? What does that mean?" He asks and Stiles's mouth hangs open.

"He-um-uh-"

"It's Scott's nickname." I interject smoothly, dropping Derek's hand. "It was given to him because Scott can get this aura of command around him sometimes." I shrug. "Like an Alpha." Stiles sends me a relieved look that I ignore. "And to answer your question, yes, I am Scott's sister." I pull my laptop out of my bag and Derek's eyes flicker over the picture of a wolf's head thrown back in a silent howl. I meet his gaze steadily, daring him to say something.

"Are you-"

"Well! I think that is enough chit-chat! Who's hungry?" Stiles interrupts and I roll my eyes. I pull out my silver mp3 player and flick it on, plugging the headphones in. I take another scoop of ice cream and let the cool treat melt in my mouth as I scroll through the songs. I stop at So Much Better by Eminem and hook one of my headphones in my ear as it blasts.

Stiles hears the song and pales a little. Ever since I found the song, it has been my go to "I'm pissed off" song. My phone dings and I pull it out, bobbing my head to the music and savoring another scoop of ice cream.

_~Can you call me, please? I need to talk to you about something important. - Sophia~_

Worried, I dial her number, pull my headphone out and ignore the guys around me.

"Soph? What's wrong?" I ask and I hear her sniffling over the phone.

_'It's Stanley. He just posted something on his Facebook page. Go look.'_

"Okay, hold on." I sooth, opening my laptop and pull up Facebook. I click on Stanley's page and am faced with a video of Sophia a couple of months ago. She is singing drunkenly and dancing around in her frilly kid underwear. "Shit." I breathe, my eyes wide.

_'Oh god!' _She wails. _'It's that bad?' _She asks and I sit back, rubbing my face with my hand.

"Fuck, what do you think?" I ask and she sniffles again. "How did he get this?" I ask and she takes a deep breath.

_'I showed the video to Sasha, back when I though she was my friend and not a backstabbing bitch!' _Sophia spits out and I bite my lip.

"Okay. Time to put our plan in action. They drew first blood. It's time for us to draw ours. Text everyone you know the video I am sending you. I will send out follow up texts for everyone to ignore her at lunch tomorrow. Not before then because we want her to think she has won. That means we have to act humiliated and pissed off tomorrow. Can you handle that?" I ask and she scoffs.

_'It won't be that far off the mark, that's for sure.' _Sophia mutters.

"Relax, Soph. We are going to bring her down. I guaran-_fucking_-tee you she won't be messing around with anyone after tomorrow." I reassure her.

_'Thanks. You're the best.'_

"Bye Soph." I hang up and stare down at my phone, composing the text : _~Tomorrow at lunch, ignore Rachel, Sasha, Madeline and Stanley. NOT BEFORE LUNCH, only DURING. - Raven McCall~_

I send it to everyone at school and tug my laptop closer to me, setting my fingers on the keys. With a few strokes I pull up the coding and crack it. My fingers glide over the keys as I get into Stanley's account (really, what kind of password is 'Imawesome' anyway?) and I take down the video. I replace it with a video of Sophia starring in our 3rd grade ballet dance recital (Rachel wanted the lead but lost it to Sophia) and lock Stanley out of his account.

My anger growing because of Rachel's attack on my friend, I have to hold back the temptation to post a few nasty attacks on her. It takes a lot of restraint and I can only do it because I know I will get her back tomorrow.

"What was that about?" Stiles asks hesitantly and I reign in my wolf. She wants so badly to be free. It doesn't help the full moon is only a day away.

"Rachel was being a bitch-"

"Watch that language!" The sperm donor snaps and I let slip a low growl. I clench my fists and push my chair away from the table, whirling around and taking a deep breath. I gain control over my wolf and cross my arms, facing him.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" I snap, ignoring the faintly impressed look Derek is sending me over the amount of control I have over my wolf.

"Well you shouldn't be swearing! You should be acting-" He gets up in anger.

"I should be acting like who?" I ask dangerously. "Like Scott?" I hiss and he flinches. "Well guess what?! I'm. Not. Scott. _This-_" I wave a hand over myself. "Is who I am. Nobody said you had to like it! Although, judging by the way you took off _9 years_ ago, I am guessing you didn't like me or Scott _or_ Mom to begin with!" I shout and he stumbles back a step.

"No." He whispers. "That's not it. That's not it at all! I didn't leave because I don't love you guys! I left because- For a different reason!" He protests, his eyes (_the same as Scott's_) wide with anger. I laugh coldly, hugging my arms closer to myself.

"Yeah right! Hey, you should wipe your mouth!" I toss a napkin at him. "There's still a whole lot of bullshit around your lips!" I shout, my snarky side coming out to hide the hurt raging in my heart and tearing down my shields.

"Stop! Calm down and we can talk-"

"Calm down?" I repeat hysterically, tears welling up in my eyes. "How the fuck am I going to _calm down_?" I ask, blinking back the tears from my silvery-blue eyes. "You want to know something? After you_ left_-" I spit out and he flinches. "I was so fucking sad! I was always wondering why you left, refusing to believe you wouldn't come back. I was 10-_10 _by the time I realized you were gone for good. I had to pretend it didn't hurt, I had to act like it was nothing...when really you leaving...was _everything_. And it killed me. And now you're back and you think you can stay and pretend nothing happened. No." I say softly. "You don't get to be my dad...because you aren't. Not truly. A dad is there for his kids, whenever they need him...and you never were."

"I'm so sorry." He whispers but it doesn't help the pain welling up inside my heart. It doesn't erase the countless birthdays, good days, and even bad days that he was absent for. Hell, he wasn't even there for my first boyfriend! Mr. S _was_ and _that_ is why I consider him my father. Because he was always there for me.

"And you know the funny thing?" I continue as if he hadn't spoken. "No matter how hard I tried...I could never hurt you the way you hurt me. But I did my best. I ignored your phone calls, threw your birthday cards in the trash and I erased you from my life. So you don't get to waltz back in it." I whisper, hurt in every syllable no matter how hard I try to hide it.

"Raven.." He whispers and I back up a step, shaking my head. I wipe a tear away, hurriedly picking up my bag and shoving the green nail polish in my bag. I pick up my bag and my phone, the writing on the back catching my eye.

'I don't hate you, its just... Actually, no, fuck you.'

I snort as I walk away. That saying fits the situation perfectly.

* * *

"Hey, time to get up." Laila says softly and I roll over, groaning.

"Why?" I mumble.

"Because there aren't enough hours at night for us to sleep away?" Laila asks and I laugh.

"Too true!" I stretch and rub my eyes, remembering why they are so gritty. I refuse to be sad though and I lock the pain away, pasting a happy smile on my face. "Did you already take a shower?" I ask and Laila shakes her head.

"I'm gonna take one tonight. Remember, we have squad try-outs tonight and we always work up a good sweat with that." I groan but nod, deciding to forgo the hot shower. I pull open my bag but pause.

"Uh, do you mind if I get something out of your closet?" I ask, pulling out the change of clothes from my bag. "All I have are my exercise clothes." I shrug sheepishly and Lai giggles before nodding her head at the closet.

"Go ahead. You know I don't mind." I head to the closet and pull open the door. "Just remember to give me back my clothes though." Laila reminds me and I groan.

"It was one time!" I retort and she laughs. I pull out some clothes and slip them on. "What do you think?" I ask Laila, showing her what I am wearing. She looks at the light-wash jeans that have red and black plaid patches peaking through some rips in the skinny jeans, red tank top with black swirling designs and a skull at the top edged with black lace and the black leather vest with silver studs I slipped on over it.

"Wow, why is it you look better in my clothes than I do?" She jokes and I grin, looking pointedly at her short jean skirt, boots, purple tank top and white scarf. She rolls her eyes and gets up. "C'mere." She hands me white flats with black lace around it and a charm bracelet with red, black and white charms and beads on it. I slip those on admire the bracelet.

"Where did you get this?" I ask curiously and she avoids my eyes.

"Uh, no where." She says and I narrow my eyes at her. Laila is my best friend and I can _always _tell when she is lying to me. I cock my head to the side and close my eyes. My wolf wakes and I get the mental image of her stretching as my senses sharpen. Laila's heart is racing in her chest and I frown in confusion. Fear-scent raises off her skin in wisps, not over-whelming but close.

"Lai-" I begin but she pushes me into a chair and brandishes mascara and eyeliner. "What are you planning to do with those?" I ask and she grins, knowing I hate lots of make-up.

"Shut up and stay still or I might poke your eyes out." She teases and gets to work. Surprisingly, it doesn't take that long and I open my eyes. Laila dusted red eye shadow over my eyes and used the eyeliner to give me a smoky cat-eye look.

"Wow." I say blankly, my piercing blue-grey eyes wide with shock. Laila giggles and pulls me out of the chair.

"C'mon, we have to get some food." She shoves a choker in my hand with a ring and I quickly grab my bag as we rush downstairs. As Laila pours our cereal, I slip the yin/yang ring on my left pointer finger and clasp the choker around my neck. The black silk ribbon is cool against my skin and has a silver hollow heart attached it and a small red heart dangles from the silver one.

I leave my clover necklace on and slip in my silver hoop earrings before taking a large bite of Lucky Charms.

"Can I do your nails?" Laila asks, looking at my Doctor Who galaxy nails and I shake my head, swallowing my food.

"Nope, you painted them yesterday." I tell her and she pouts.

"But they don't match your outfit!" She cries and I roll my eyes, taking another bite of the sugary cereal. "Fine but can I at least put sticker nails on over those?" She asks and I nod my head as I chew my food. Laila grins as she sticks red nails on top of my Doctor Who nails. I roll my eyes again but wisely keep quiet.

My phone dings and I pick it up, tempted to ignore the text from Scott but tap it open anyway.

_~Rave, stop ignoring my calls! I know I didn't tell you dad was here and I am sorry but you can get a bit crazy about things like this. Please, at least call mom. - Scott~_

I hesitate but delete the message. He threw me under the bus last night, now I get to throw him under the bus with mom. I finish my cereal and rush upstairs to brush my teeth.

"Done!" I call and Laila grins.

"Look what Mom gave me for today!" Laila squeals, holding up her Mom's car keys. My eyes widen and a smirk spreads across my face.

"This is awesome!" I pull my red sunglasses out of my bag and slip them on as we get out the door and Laila reverently opens the silver car door. Last year Laila's mom got an orange F-type V8 Jaguar (and I only know what type the car is because Laila droned on and on about it) and it has been Laila's dream to drive it. Laila starts it up and the hood slowly folds back. My eyes meet Laila's green ones and she grins.

* * *

Just before we reach the school (Laila stopped to pick up Cady and Sophia), I pull my hair back into a high ponytail and raise my sunglasses on the top of my head as I prep the girls on what to say and do.

"All right, you guys know the plan so I expect no deviations from it. Understood?" I ask and get a chorus of agreement. "Soph?" I meet her gaze in the mirror. "We will get her. I promise." Sophia's eyes harden and she nods at me.

"I know." A faint smile ghosts over her face. "No matter what, you always protect us. It's one of the things we love the most about you." Sophia says, her absolute faith I won't let Rachel get away with this shinning in her dark brown eyes. I take a deep breath as we park before putting a look of anger and sadness on my face. We gather around Sophia, who now has tears streaming down her face.

The guys form another circle around us. All of them in the know about what Rachel got Stanley to post last night. We move past Rachel and I have to fight against my wolf. She wants to tear into the person who hurt her pack-mate. Something of my anger must have shown in my eyes because Rachel flinches and pales a little. I move my gaze away and to the two traitors. I snarl at them as we pass them and Sasha whimpers. I hold my head high as I lead Sophia inside the school.

Once we are past them and out of their sight, the sadness disappears but the anger stays, burning bright in our eyes.

"God, I just want to slap that bitch!" Laila bursts out and we all know she must be angry. She hardly ever swears.

"Don't worry." I sooth, stepping forward. "She'll get hers." I smile viciously and my group mirrors me. "Now get to class." I order and the guys mock salute before taking off. "You gonna be okay?" I ask Sophie and she nods, sending us a strong smile before leaving with Cady for their class.

"How did this spin so far out of control?" Laila asks, her green eyes wide.

"I don't know." I hitch up a shoulder and drop it before grinning widely at Laila. "Race you to History?" I ask and Laila grins, her sadness gone. "Ready-"

"Set-" She chimes in.

"Go!" We shout together, laughing as we race each other down the hall. We skid around the corners and almost slam into the door. I pull it open just as the last bell rings and grin triumphantly. If you don't make it to class in time, you have to wait in the study hall/detention center until your next period.

"Ladies. That was a close one, let's not have anymore like it. Okay?" Mrs. Parkingson asks, raising an eyebrow and smiling warmly at us. She tall and willowy and is usually pretty relaxed about thing like this.

"Sure thing, Mrs. P." Laila and I chorus as we head to our seats. I go the back and drop into an empty seat, Laila being forced to sit farther up and beside the window. As Mrs. Parkingson starts the roll call, I pull out my notebook and history book out of my bag. I search through it for a pen and groan in frustration. I took them out of my bag yesterday when I was cleaning them out and forgot to put them back in. I can almost see them resting innocently on Laila's desk.

I turn to the guy sitting next to me and gently tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, can I borrow a pen?" I ask and he raises his head, light blue-green eyes watching me curiously. He runs a hand through his brown hair and I can't help but notice the golden highlights in the spikes.

"Sure." He half grins as he hands me a grin and I almost melt.

"I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?" I ask and his eyes darken a little as he gives a curt nod. "Cool." I smile at him and turn back to my history book as I find the right page.

"Aren't you going to interrogate me now?" He asks and I look at him, my blue eyes sparkling.

"Interrogate?" I ask, laughing a little and he blushes.

"That's what it feels like." He mutters.

"No, I'm not going to interrogate you. I will introduce myself and leave the rest to you." I tell him and hold out my hand. "Hi, I'm Raven! Nice to meet you." He reaches out to take my hand with another adorable grin.

"Is this class interrupting your social time?" Mrs. P asks, a stern look on her face. I let go of his hand and peek over at him. He has his head ducked down and is blushing.

"Actually, now that you mention it. I think you ar-"

"That's enough out of you or you get a mark." Mrs. P cuts me off as the class giggles. I nod my head, grinning cheekily at her and she shakes her head with a smile. I turn to my book and start writing my name at the top of the page.

"Liam." I turn to the boy.

"What?" I ask, unsure if I hear him correctly.

"My name. It's Liam." He flashes his dimples at me before turning back to his book.

"Nice to meet you...Liam."

As I read the book, I sneak a few peaks over at him, trying to convince myself the silly grin on my face is not because of him.

I'm 99.9% certain I failed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Raven McCall is the 15 year old younger sister of Scott McCall-Beacon Hills resident Alpha. After all that went down last year with Stiles's possession, Raven didn't know how to tell her brother her biggest secret. She is were-wolf. Scott knows something is up with her, her scent changed to reflect her wolf but he can't bring himself to confront her. How can he? He has his own secrets.

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Wolf world. I only own Raven.

A/N: The song inspiration for this chapter is Heart of Gold by Ashley Huff and in the cafeteria Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_** _6, 930_

Reviews are always appreciated!

Thank you goldenemu, jenny. bates. 961, noemi-fin, IndigoChild624, and Kenny94 for following/favorite-ing my story!

Quick reminder: Ins: Raven, Laila + Collin, Sophia + Brady, and Cady + Drew. Outs: Bullet (Brady's friend), Jason (Drew's friend), Marco (Collin's friend), and Sabrina (Raven's friend.) Rachel, Sasha, Stanley and Madeline are all people that used to be friends but now competing against Raven's friends/group.

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**_Previously on: Surviving the Wolf_**

_"My name. It's Liam." He flashes his dimples at me before turning back to his book._

_"Nice to meet you...Liam."_

_As I read the book, I sneak a few peaks over at him, trying to convince myself the silly grin on my face is not because of him._

_I'm 99.9% certain I failed._

* * *

"Hey!" I automatically turn at the shout and see Liam. He wiggles between two large Seniors and jogs over to me.

"Hi." I greet him, smiling a little at the flustered look on his face. His green-blue eyes are bright as he leans against the locker beside mine. An awkward silence falls between us as I fish my Italian book out of my locker. I shut the door and face him, hugging the book to my chest.

"So...What's your next class?" Liam asks, scratching the back of his neck and I raise my book so he can see it. "Italian?" He asks, his eyebrows raising. "I thought you would take French." He says and I tilt my head to the side, watching him carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, and he freezes.

"Oh! Uh, because you're a girl and girls like French and I- I'm gonna stop talking now." He mumbles, looking down at his backpack strap. I giggle lightly and tug on his arm as we walk.

"It's okay." I reassure him. "I was just messing with you. I would have taken French but I already speak it semi-fluently." I explain and he looks down at me, smiling.

"You already know how to speak French?" He asks and I laugh.

"Yeah, Laila (she's my best friend) and I were determined to go to France one day and so we learned it together...Or at least _I_ learned it. Laila got distracted by Italy so we decided we would take this class. But then she forgot to tell her mom, who signed her up for the wrong class and now she is learning French instead." I explain and he nods, his green eyes focused on me.

"That's pretty cool. But yeah, I'm taking Italian too. It's my next class." He says, lifting the book in his other hand for me to see.

"Cool. It'll be in the same classroom as mine." I tell him, as we head for the door.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asks, a confused look on his face and I laugh as I open the door.

"Because I'm taking Advanced Italian." I tell him and enter the classroom.

"Wait! What?" He calls, following me as I sit in a desk by the window.

"Yeah, I'm doing this advanced course." I tell him and shrug.

"I thought you said you were learning it?" He says, sitting in the desk next to me.

"Well I was but over the summer I found one of my friends could speak Italian and he taught me to speak it well enough to be put in Advanced." I tell him, remembering how frustrated Enzo would get with how easily I picked up the language. Apparently there must have been some way I was cheating because (according to him) it was impossible for a person to pick up a language that quickly.

"He?" Liam asks but our teacher sweeps in and roughly sets down his papers.

"You might want to move. The Italian noobs are seated on that side of the classroom." I tell Liam and he gets up and sits down on the other side of the room.

"_My Advanced students, your first assignment is to pick a student new to the Italian language and mentor them throughout the year. Is that understood?_" Mr. Brunner asks in Italian.

"_Sì, signore._" (Yes, sir.) We chorus back at him. I get up and move over to Liam, grinning at the confused look on his (and the other new students) faces.

"Guess what? _Signor_ Brunner has decided to pair the advanced students with the less advanced students." I tease and he grins.

"Excuse me? Are you two pairing up?" I look at the beautiful blonde standing beside me and then look at Liam. _'Time to test him.' _I think to myself and turn to him, raising an eyebrow. He looks between the two of us and nods.

"Yeah, I already paired with Raven." He says and she moves along, visibly disappointed. I look him over before flashing him a bright grin.

"Let's move over her-"

"Excuse me sir, but what did you want us to teach out partners first?" Someone asks and I wince. Mr. Brunner is infamous for believing the age old adage "sink or swim." Basically, that means he expects us to teach our students by ourselves and insure they get can pass the tests, both oral and written and he gets very irritable at someone for needing to go to him. He once said "you have your phones, use those. Leave my brain alone!" Scared the poor kid half to death.

Sure enough, Mr. Brunner's eyes are narrowed as he rises to his full height. I look at the blonde girl that wanted to pair with Liam and feel a flash of pity.

"What do you think I want you to teach them? Russian? This is an Italian classroom, you will teach your partner that!" He berates and she flushes, staring down at her feet. "And if your paired student doesn't pass the tests I give, then the both of you will get F's for them. Is that understood?" He asks and she nods, her cheeks a bright red.

"_Dio mio_!" (Oh my god.) I mutter, my mind racing through what I should teach Liam first. I'm fairly certain neither of us want an F. I lead Liam over to the seat he was in before and pull my book to me. "So, I guess we will be starting at the beginning." I tell him and he gets out a notebook.

"Time to learn." He says, flashing a smile at me and I laugh.

"_Tempo per imparare._" (Time to learn.) I agree and he wrinkles his brown in confusion.

"What?" I laugh and shake my head.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Wait but if that is that verb, what does this one mean?" Liam asks and I laugh.

"We just went over this!" He blushes but doesn't back down.

"Fine, it's basically the same thing but you use this one in formal situations and this one in informal situations. Got it?" I ask and he nods, looking relieved.

"Yeah, thanks." He writes it down and finishes just as the bell rings.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Brunner calls out absently and I quickly get up, urging Liam to do the same.

"What about homework?" He asks and I shush him.

"Sometimes, if we are lucky, Mr. Brunner won't assign it." I explain and swing my bag over my shoulder, moving quickly to the door. Liam catches up to me as I leave the classroom.

"What's your next class?" Liam asks casually.

"Geometry." I tell him and he nods.

"See you at lunch?" He asks and I nod, waving as we separate. As I walk to my Geometry class, I can't help but blush at the dimpled smile Liam flashed me before he left.

**XXX**

"Class dismissed! Make sure to do chapters 1 - 5 for tomorrow!" Mrs. Anderson calls and I toss my homework from last night on her desk before quickly walking out.

"Man! That class is brutal!" Laila exclaims and I laugh as we head to our lockers.

"Agreed! It was way more intense than any of our middle-school Honors classes." Sophia agrees, nearly vibrating with excitement. After we stop at our lockers, we will be heading to lunch.

"So, did you hear about Sean Walcott?" Cady asks, crossing the hall to join us.

"What about him?" I ask and she leans in.

"His parents were killed last night and he almost was too. He managed to escape to the police and is in the hospital right now." Cady says, nodding at the shocked looks we are giving her.

"Wait, who was Sean again?" Laila asks, concerned.

"He was the cute one that I had a crush on two years ago." I remind her and she nods.

"Wow. That must be rough for him. Maybe we should make him a card or something?" Laila asks and I nod.

"That's a good idea. We can do it after try-outs and take it to him when we finish." I agree and they nod.

"Forget about that! Have you met the new kid? He's hot!" Sabrina pipes up, staring at someone over my shoulder. I ignore the looks Laila, Sophia and Cady are giving her in favor of turning around. My eyes meet Liam's and he grins at me, half waving. I recognize Mason standing beside him and grin at them, turning back to the girls.

"You mean Liam?" I ask, shutting my locker.

"You know him?" Cady asks and I shake/nod my head.

"Kind of. He was in my World History class and my Italian class." I explain and they grin at me.

"What was he like?"

"Is he smart?"

"Forget that! Does he have a girlfriend?" Sabrina asks, brushing off Laila and Cady's questions. They throw her nasty looks and I give them a warning glare. They roll their eyes but cease the nasty looks.

"Funny and shy but also self-confident. Yes, he is smart and I don't know." I answer Sabrina and she squeals.

"I'm gonna go introduce myself!" She says and darts over to him.

"Wow." Laila says, her green eyes narrowed at Sabrina.

"I know right?" Cady exclaims.

"That is so rude!" Sophia agrees and I look at them with confusion.

"What?" I ask and they throw me looks.

"Really? You already have dibs and she is over there throwing herself at him." Sophie says nastily and I roll my eyes as we start walking to the cafeteria.

"Relax guys. I don't really care. If he likes her great, if he doesn't also great. Now let's go take care of cock-sucking hags from hell." I mutter. They pause before bursting out in laughter and almost against my will I can feel myself smiling. This is why I love this group. They can always make me laugh, no matter the mood I am in. "Ready?" I ask, pausing before we go in. They exchange looks before nodding at me.

We enter the cafeteria, laughing at a joke and immediately spot the guys. The lunch tables are lined in columns going from the floor to ceiling windows all the way to the other side of the cafeteria. We have one of the tables by the wall. The columns are 7 in each and we have the table right in the middle. From our table, we can see the entire cafeteria and the entire room can see us.

We veer towards the guys, dropping into our seats. I sit on the left side, right up against the window; that way I can sit criss-cross with my back against the window and face all of my friends.

"Hey! We got you guys your lunches." The guys greet us and we grin. I roll my eyes, feeling a little left out with all of them making out.

"All right. Knock it off." I say and they all pull apart. "Jeez, keep it in your pants!" I tease and Cady tosses a bun at me. I duck and laugh as it hit the person behind me.

"Whoops." Cady says as she leans on Drew. He drops an arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple.

"That's my girl!" He jokes and we all start laughing again.

"Hem, hem." Rachel coughs, standing at the head of the table, flanked by Sasha, Madeline and Stanley. Recognizing the attacking position, I get up and walk to the head of the table, forcing her to step back. I place a lazy smile on my face as I lounge against the table, knowing that Sophia and Laila are flanking me.

"Do you need a cough drop?" I ask, raising my eyebrows innocently. She flushes but stares me right in the eye.

"How are you guys?" She asks with false sympathy and I can see the people around us watching eagerly, waiting to see who the reigning Freshman Popular's will be. "I saw that video on Facebook last night. You poor thing, you must be so embarrassed." Rachel says, oozing innocence as she aims her barbed words at my friend. Unfazed, Sophia just laughs and crosses her arms.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am proud of the video of me winning our 3rd grade dance recital." Sophia shoots back and we snicker at Rachel's confused face. I pull out my phone, quickly get the video and hold it up to her face.

"What do you think?" I ask her and she narrows her eyes at the cute image of a tiny Sophia dancing on stage in a tutu and leotard.

"Cute." She sneers and I nod.

"I certainly thought so." I agree and that earns a smattering of giggles. Rachel crosses her arms, a narrow-eyed, nasty look on her face.

"I don't know how you took that video down but I will get you for that." She hisses and I snicker, tossing my head.

"Oh, wow." I wipe an imaginary tear away and her jaw tightens. "That-that's really cute. Quick question, is being stupid a profession (you know, where you can take classes and stuff) or are you just gifted?" I ask, tilting my head to the side and my group laughs behind me as Rachel backs a step.

"You think you are so fucking high and mighty? Well, guess what? You're not!" Rachel hisses. "You are just a bitch and it needs to stop!" She says loudly and Sasha nods behind her.

"What the hell are you nodding for?" I ask her, venom in my voice. "You fucking traitor!" I accuse and she flinches back.

"I-I-"

"She is your cousin!" I shout, advancing on the stuttering girl. "The very fact that you could betray her like that!" I shake my head at her, disgust on my face. "Pathetic!" I sneer. Her face screws up and tears well up in her eyes.

"Hey! Back off and stop being such a bitch!" Rachel says, darting in front of Sasha.

"I'll stop being a bitch, when you stop being a stupid fuck! Which will be never!" I retort and she lunges forward, landing a resounding slap on my face. My head swings to the side and I clench my jaw, anger flaring in me. My wolf stirs, angry at the pain swelling out from my cheek. I take a few deep breaths, making sure my eyes don't flare and my claws don't come out...that is, my physical claws. I look at Rachel, my blue eyes burning fiercely and she pales a little. I hold up a hand and she flinches a little.

"Oh no! Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you...unless you try that again." I snarl viciously. "Because believe me! I will **not** allow you to lay another hand on myself or my friends." I hiss, anger in every syllable of my words.

"You don't scare me." Rachel retorts but I can see her hair darkening with sweat and my nose twitches as her fear-scent grows stronger. I laugh harshly, advancing another step, Laila and Sophie at my flanks.

"Right." I drawl, a sarcastic smile on my face. "Then why are your hands shaking?" I ask and she automatically raises her hands to check them.

"They aren't!" She says, thrusting her hands in my direction.

"I know but the fact you had to check..." I shake my head at her, tsking and moving forwards. She falls back a few steps before standing her ground. "Now, I am going to give you the chance to back off." I tell her conversationally and she strides forward.

"And if I don't?" She asks, her face right in mine. I smirk darkly as I move so we are pressed up against each other.

"Then I will **_make you_ **back off...bitch." The watching crowd 'ooohs' as Rachel's eyes flick away for a second. I keep my eyes locked on hers and step forward. Forced to move, she takes a step back. I take another step forward, and another and then another. She trips over someones bag and stumbles backward, falling to the ground. My hand shoots out and I catch her wrist, suspending her over the ground.

"Back off." I order but Rachel sneers at me and shakes her head defiantly.

"No." She says and I open my hand, letting go and making her drop to the ground. She hisses with pain as I stand over her, my arms crossed.

"You should have back down." I tell her quietly and turn to walk back over with my group. The people surrounding us back out of my way as I calmly move to my table.

"There she goes, being a bitch again!" Rachel says loudly from behind me and I tense my shoulders and face her; a bright smile on my face.

"A bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is from trees, trees are nature and nature is beautiful. So I just want to thank you for that lovely compliment." I tell her brightly and she flushes as the crowd openly laughs.

"Why are you always so sarcastic?" She asks, grasping for something; anything to help her win. "Is it because your dad left when you were a kid?" She asks and anger crashes down on me. My wolf rises and I struggle to keep her back as I freeze.

"Oh shit." I hear Scott whisper in the complete silence. The anger swells in my chest and I feel the intense urge to hurt her. I stride towards her, my face screwed up with anger and my steel blue eyes flaring wolf-like with anger.

"The fuck did you just say?!" I shout, getting right in her face. "How fucking dare you?!" I shout at her, a guttural growl lining my words; raising my hand to slap her. She stumbles back, her face white with terror. I pause and struggle not to physically lash out at her. "You just crossed the line." I state, lowering my hand; my voice eerily calm. She whimpers and I sneer at her. "To answer your question _honey_, sarcasm falls out of my mouth...just like _stupid_ falls from yours." Her face reddens as she gets some of her equilibrium back.

"Excuse me?!" She asks and I make an aggressive move forward. She flinches and backs up and I grin brightly into her face, anger still burning hot in my eyes.

"Oops! See there it is!" I snark and she blinks her eyes rapidly, turning to flee. "Adios...fucker!" I shout after her fleeing form. I turn to Rachel's three friends and they freeze. "Do you three have anything to say?" I ask and they shake their heads. "Then get the fuck out of here!" I bark and they jump, hurrying away.

"Ah, not you!" I point at Sasha and she freezes. "You have Sophia to answer to." I step back, allowing my beta to take the lead. Sophia stalks to her, nearly vibrating with anger.

"How could you do that to me?" She exclaims angrily.

"You don't even like him!" Sasha shouts at her, thinking she is talking about Stanley. "You already moved on! Why do you even care?" Sophia shakes her head.

"You don't get it. I don't care about Stanley. I care about you not checking to see if I was okay with you dating him! I care because you gave the bitch _Rachel_ an embarrassing video of me to post on Facebook! I care because you betrayed me in every way! Not because of some guy!" Sophia retorts and Sasha closes and opens her mouth; at loss of what to say. I step forward, resting a gentle hand on Sophia's shoulder. She steps back, allowing Laila and Cady to comfort her.

"I think it would be best if you go." I tell her seriously, my arms folded.

"But-" She starts to protest, her eyes wide.

"Go!" I bark and she runs out of the cafeteria in tears, just like her former leader/friend. I turn around, steadily meeting the eyes of the crowd before re-joining my table. "Hey Soph. How are you?" I ask and she smiles weakly at me.

"I'm fine. I feel a lot better now. But what about you? I know it was harsh, what she said about your da-"

"It's fine." I cut her off, my face hardening. Getting the message, she nods and I sit down in my spot, crossing my legs. There is a moment of silence before Drew breaks it with a snort.

"Did you see that bitch's face when she ran out? It looked like a pigs!" He exclaims and we stare at him before breaking into helpless laughter. Around us, the cafeteria noise slowly starts up again. Relaxing a little, I un-clench my hands and hide a hiss of pain. During the confrontation with Rachel, I clenched my fists when my wolf almost broke out and pierced my palms with my claws. As I watch though, I can see the wounds slowly closing and I use a napkin to wipe the blood off.

"I swear! I though you were going to kill her when she slapped you!" Collin jokes and I flick some peas at him.

"Jerk." I mutter and he grins, an arm resting comfortably around Laila. The aura at our table is much more relaxed. Especially, now that we don't have worry about Rachel.

"Raven, I need to talk to you." I look up and see Scott standing there, a stern look on his face. Stiles hovers at his shoulder, his eyes flicking between me and my brother.

"Fine." I sigh, pushing away from my spot, shooting a smirk at my friends. The girls snicker, knowing I will give Scott an earful if he tries to reprimand me and the guys just look clueless. I follow behind my brother, not missing the curious looks being shot my way. They aren't sure if they are approving of us being the new leaders for the Freshman or if they should hate me and my group.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asks as I plop down at the table, stealing a fry off of Stiles tray. Stiles makes a face at me and I make one back before turning to Scott.

"What was what?" I ask innocently and Scott scowls, sitting down across from me.

"What was you making fun of that poor girl until she ran out of here in tears? I thought you two were friends!" Scott says and I smirk at him, not forgetting the piling lies he has amassed since I got back home.

"Well, sounds like you know exactly what it was." I tease, stealing another fry. Stiles sighs in exasperation and shields his tray with his arms. I giggle as I chew the fry and Scott frowns.

"Raven!" He snaps and I flinch, paying attention to him.

"Fine! You want to know what that was? That was me getting back at Rachel for being a bitch last year! That was me establishing who is at the top of the Freshman. That was me doing what I do best...looking out for my group. Protecting my group. Look, I don't interfere with your pack, I would appreciate it if you didn't mess with mine." I snap and (not giving him a chance to respond) stride back to my table.

"What was that about?" Laila asks, the only one who isn't afraid of incurring my wrath. I roll my eyes and lean back against the window, closing my eyes.

"Just my brothers being jerks."

* * *

"Class dismissed." I bolt out of my seat, books clasped firmly in my arms. I spot the girls and a wide, beaming smile lights up my face as I meet them.

"Ready?" I ask and they nod, excitement visible in their eyes as we shove our stuff in our lockers and take off to the lacrosse field. We climb the bleachers and sit down, the girls watching me.

"When will the girls have to do in order to be qualified?" Cady asks, her auburn hair glimmering with gold under the sun. I hand her a folder with her name on it and the information in it.

"Last night Lai and I called Coach and she gave us a list of things that we should look out for." I explain, handing out the other two folders.

"What time do you think the girls will show up?" Laila asks and I stare at her.

"They are already showing up! Don't you notice the girls down there watching us?" I ask and Sophie shudders.

"They can be kind of creepy. Watching with those eager eyes." She shudders again and I wonder how she can watch (and love) horror films and be scared of a few fan-girls.

"Kind of?" I ask and wave to Malia and Kira as they take a seat a little below us. "They are full on creepy!" I exclaim, smiling sweetly at the girls grouped at the end of the bleachers.

"Wow, way to be blunt!" Cady jokes and I grin.

"Why thank you!" We giggle together and I love the way we feel like a united group.

"Oh look!" Laila exclaims and I follow her gaze. Collin, Liam and a guy I think is called Garret are marching out onto the field. Liam gets in the goal and I catch his eye before he lower the lacrosse mask. I smile brightly at him and wave. He winks cheekily at me before lowing the mask.

"Uh oh! Looks like someone has a crush!" Sophia teases and I roll my eyes.

"I wonder what _Sabrina_ will think?" Laila asks nastily, her tone conveying she really doesn't care.

"Hush you guys!" I reprimand them and they fall silent. I watch as Liam crouches in the goal and smile. _'Nice form.' _I think to myself, way to familiar with lacrosse. It is one of the bad things about having an older brother, he just drones on and on and you tend to pick up a few things.

Garret and Collin start tossing balls at Liam and he ends up catching every one. He deflects and catches with an expert grace that makes me wonder what he would be like as a wolf. I quickly toss the thought out of my head, I really don't want to end up jinxing him.

"Wow, he is good!" Laila exclaims and Cady giggles.

"If I didn't have a boyfriend..." She trails off and I laugh.

"But you do, so put your tongue back in your mouth!" I joke and Cady blushes a little, laughing with us.

"Is someone getting jealous?" Sophia teases, knocking her shoulder with mine. I roll my eyes but a small blush refuses to go away.

"Okay guys, we need to-" I cut myself off when Liam leaves the goal, moving towards us. My phone starts beeping and I frown, shutting the alarm off as we move down the bleachers. "We need to get through these try-outs quickly. Just a note, the girls that were previously in our squad, we will be keeping if they can still do the old exercises and stunts, agreed?" I ask and they nod.

"So what are we looking for?" Cady asks, going through her papers.

"A few reserves, two new flyers because Sam and Andy are going to a different school-"

"Really? What one?" Laila asks, perking up.

"Um, I think it was Devenford Prep. Why?" I ask and Laila shrugs.

"No reason."

"All right!" I call out, my girls spread out behind me with their clipboards. "Those of you who have dressed in the clothing we told you to, step forward." About half of the girls step forward while the rest look confused. "Those of you who didn't step forward, you are dismissed. We don't need anyone on this team who doesn't obey orders." I say dismissively and they leave, looking outraged.

I notice one of the girls arguing with another girl before the girl leaves and the other one turns back to us.

"We are already half down." I call out, striding forward. "As you can tell, we aren't messing around. Some of the smallest things can have you dismissed, I suggest you bring your best today because we will accept nothing less. Now, give us ten scissor kicks."

"What are scissor kicks?" A girl asks and I groan.

"This going to be a long day." I mutter.

**XXX**

"Are you guys happy with our choices?" I ask and they nod, bouncing along beside me as we move through the halls.

"We are going to be awesome!" Laila squeals and I pause, watching Scott talk to Kira. She looks frustrated but then Scott leans in a kisses her on the lips, leaving her shocked.

"Oh my god!" I whisper-squeal as Scott walks past us, completely unconcerned. "When did that happen?" I ask and Sophie shrugs, looking a little shocked.

"Just now?" Cady suggests, pointing at a confused looking Kira. I have to stifle a giggle as she robotically walks away as the bell rings.

"Wow." I mutter. "Things really are changing."

**XXX**

"Ready?" I ask, tying the laces on my black sneakers and getting up.

"Done." They confirm, standing up too.

"Good." I slip on my red watch, grab my phone and we head out to the field. I tighten my ponytail, smiling at Liam as we pass him waiting for Coach Finstock.

"Good luck out there!" I call, waving at him.

"Thanks!" He calls after me, and I catch a glimpse of his slow smirk spreading across his face and lighting up his blue-green eyes.

"So." Cady starts casually. "When were you planning on telling us about those?" She points at the five little black-birds on my ankle.

"And about this." Sophia chimes in, pointing at the yin/yang symbol with wolf paws on either side. I grin sheepishly at them and shrug my shoulders.

"I don't really know." I shrug again. "I just figured you'd notice them and it looks like I was right...again." I tease and they laugh. Laila eyes the field, watching Collin and the guys waiting for their coach. I stop at a clear patch of grass and plop down, deciding this is where we will be stretching.

"So why did you get them?" Laila asks, doing a split. I arch into a back-bend as I answer her.

"Well, the birds represent my family. Scott, Stiles, Mr. S, Mom and myself." I push my feet off the ground so I am in a handstand. My clover necklace dangles under my chin and I arch my head away from the tickling sensation. "The one on my shoulder is basically a reminder to myself that there is a fine line between the good and the bad and I should be careful not to fall too far off either side." I lower my feet so I am just bending over and straighten, stretching my hands to the sky.

"That's actually pretty cool." Sophia admits, sitting down and stretching her arms to her toes.

"Hey, you know what they say!" I say happily, reaching back and grabbing my left ankle, stretching it out and reaching with my other hand in front of myself. "Tattoos are a girl's best friend!" I tease and Laila scoffs, in a hand-stand now.

"I thought _I_ was your best friend!" She says and I giggle, letting go of my left leg and grabbing my right leg.

"You've been replaced!" We burst into giggles, all of us sliding into splits.

We hold our arms above our heads before lowering them to our right side, pressing our palms into the grass and slowly raising ourselves from the splits. We push off and for a split second are in the air before our feet land. Falling into a rhythm, all four of us are in sync. We throw ourselves into three cartwheels before throwing ourselves backwards and doing three backhand springs. Wide grins are covering our faces as we finish with a round-off (a cartwheel where we twist and have a rebounding hop after our feet first hit the ground).

We laugh, hugging each other, the feeling of unity only heightened by our routine.

"That was incredible!" Liam says, jogging over. I face him with a wide grin on my face.

"Yeah? Thanks." He grins and lowers his head, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at me from under his eyelash. I raise an eyebrow, resting a hand on my hip. "Would-"

"Raven!" Scott calls, walking over.

"Hey-" I turn to greet him but he cuts me off.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" He shouts and I look down at my black sports bra and red exercise shorts.

"Clothes?" I snark and he stares at me.

"Not enough of them!" Scott shouts, glaring at a few passing guys.

"Scottie, relax!" I laugh, pushing him forward and away from me. "This covers me more than my bikini does. What's the big deal?" I ask and Stiles's mouth falls open.

"The problem is all of these horny teenage boys ogling you!" He says, flailing his arms in the direction of the field. I roll my eyes and shift to my left leg, propping my hand on my hip.

"Stiles, you guys are over-reacting. And even if guys are ogling me, that is my problem and not yours. It's none of your business." I tell him and Scott shakes his head.

"It becomes my business when my little sister is flaunting herself like a piece of meat before a-"

"Pack of wolves?" I cut in, a knowing smile playing around my lips. "Relax Scottie, these guys know they can look but not touch." I reassure him, gently pushing him out onto the field.

"No! I don't want them looking!" He protests and I sigh.

"_Merde_." I mutter. "You just don't give up! Look, if it bothers you that much, then go pummel them into the ground during practice, just leave me alone. I don't need my dorky older brother hanging around during my squad try-outs!" I complain.

"What?! You can't have your try-outs here!" Coach Finstock shouts, waving his arms around as he storms over.

"And why not?" I ask, facing him as my girls move to have my back.

"Because all you will do is distract my guys and I don't need that bull shit. It's bad enough with the crowd in the bleachers!" He shouts and I look him over for a second before flashing a sweet smile and taking his arm; leading him away.

"Coach! You have it all wrong. The presence of my girls will motivate them to work harder to impress us and vice-versa. It is a win-win for the both of us. Besides-" I lower my eyes. "We don't have anywhere else to practice. The gym is taken right now." He sighs but nods.

"Fine! But the moment your girls start screwing around!" He leaves the threat hanging in the air and I laugh as I back away to my girls.

"They won't! Besides, the guys need to get used to us! We will be cheering at the games!" I shout, spinning on my heel and jogging over to my girls.

"No flirting with the guys or Finstock is kicking us off the field." I tell them sternly and they nod, pouting.

"Well what about you? You are already distracting one guy." Laila points at Liam. I roll my eyes at her and jog over to him.

"So you were telling the truth about being able to speak French." Liam says and I laugh.

"Of course! Why would I lie about that?" I tease and he grins, blue eyes lighting up.

"Why did you say merde?" He asks and I sway closer, grinning at him from under my lashes.

"Because it is French and my brother can't understand it-" I lean closer. "And everything always sounds better in French." I lower my voice and whisper in his ear, resting a hand on his chest. "Even a word as nasty as _fuck_." I say clearly and then saunter away, loving the way his eyes darken at my words.

* * *

As I put the girls through their paces, I watch as Coach puts his guys through their paces. They are currently running around the field and I laugh as I notice Liam at the front and Stiles lagging far behind the rest of the group.

"All right guys! Take five!" I call jogging over to Stiles who has collapsed on the ground, panting for breath. Scott and I reach him at the same time and grab an arm. Scott holds Stiles as he takes deep breaths.

"Whoa Stiles. Slow down your breathing. Here." I slowly pour some water in his mouth. He gulps it down and his breathing slows down but not much.

"Who came in first?" He pants and I snicker.

"Certainly not you." I joke and he shoots me a glare before following the direction Scott nods his chin in. I bite my lip as I notice Liam doing push-ups, his muscles clearly outlined in the tight grey shirt he is wearing.

"Hey!" Scott snaps at me and I look at him innocently.

"What?" I shrug my shoulders but the light blush spreading on my cheeks gives me away.

"He isn't human." Stiles gasps. "What is he? Like a Were-Cheetah? Does it even exist? Is that a thing?" Stiles asks, watching Liam (who has yet to take a break from the push ups.)

"I think he's just good." Scott says reluctantly and I laugh, sneaking another peak at Liam.

"I'll say. How many push-ups is that?" I ask and Scott scowls.

"I'm gonna puke, take me somewhere." Stiles mutters and Scott nods.

"Okay." He starts dragging Stiles away.

"Okay." Stiles agrees, his eyes locked on the still moving form of Liam.

I roll my eyes and jog over to my group.

"Alright girls. We are taking 3 laps around the lacrosse field. Any stragglers will be cut!" I announce and they stare at me. "Well? What are you waiting for?" I shout and they get moving. I clap hands with Laila and we take off, easily catching up. "What the hell is this?" I holler. "My grandma could outrun you guys! And she's dead!" I call out. They groan but pick up the pace. I exchange a smirk with Sophia, easily jogging to the front. "Those of you that can keep up, with me!" I call and pick up the pace, loving the rhythmic burn of my muscles stretching and releasing.

The pound of feet behind me motivates me to pick up the speed and my ears pick up the sound of a few people lagging behind. I spin so I am jogging backwards and grin at them.

"C'mon! I know you can do it! We aren't half way around and are only on the first lap! Keep it moving!" I yell, jogging past Coach Finstock. I spin back around and slow to a steady lope. Sophia catches up to me and shakes her head.

"This is sad to watch." She confides and I laugh.

"This is all we have to choose from though-" As I finish speaking, I hear loud shouting and turn my head. I stop dead in my tracks, seeing our old team racing onto the field. My jaw drops and I look at Sophia.

"Surprise." She smirks and I squeal.

"Thank you!" I shout and take off towards the group, easily pouring on the speed. "Andy!" I cry, leaping into his arms. He laughs, spinning us around. "Oh my god, I can't believe you guys are here!" I say happily and he laughs, letting me down.

"We couldn't miss out!" He exclaims, eyeing the guys on the field. Andy is gay and that is probably a big reason why he chose to come. For the muscled guys working out on the field. "Shall we?" He asks, and I nod, jogging back out into the field and over to where the group paused.

"They are not into this whole working out thing." I confide in Andy and he grins.

"Neither were you at first!" He points out and I slap him on the shoulder.

"Andy! You are supposed to be on my side!" I cry and he laughs, shaking his head. We reach the group and my old team comes to a stop. "Girls, this is my previous squad. They are here to help me choose who will be replacing them." I report, tossing my head. "You don't impress them, you don't get on the team." I shrug and start jogging. My old squad surrounds the noobs and herds them after me.

"You heart the Captain! Impress us!" Andy shouts and they start jogging.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Wolf world. I only own Raven.

A/N: The song inspiration for the first half of the chapter is The Lucky Ones by Taylor Swift and the second half (at the hospital) is Most Inspirational Music of All Times - Story Of A Soldier (Thunderstep Music) (Just go on YouTube and put this title in and it will pop up, the person that uploaded it is called Epic Music World 1)

**_Rating:_**_T (I have changed the rating to T because there isn't anything in this story to warrant the M just yet._

**_Word__ Count:_** _7, 475_

RHatch89 - thanks for the review!

Thank you RHatch89, Triggerfinger213, lindsay. ponce2001, jazzyjeff1410, kelsey112, volleyball024, rosa. wiltshire13, Lady Mergriffwholight'vi, TonnaMama81, BlackMidnight13, Jessica Luxington Cahill and ML143 for following/favorite-ing my story!

Quick reminder: Ins: Raven, Laila + Collin, Sophia + Brady, and Cady + Drew. Outs: Bullet (Brady's friend), Jason (Drew's friend), Marco (Collin's friend), and Sabrina (Raven's friend.) Rachel, Sasha, Stanley and Madeline are all people that used to be friends but now competing against Raven's friends/group.

And just a heads up, I have decided to give Raven her own dramatic plot to deal with. She will be included with the Teen Wolf plot-line but will also have a parallel line to deal with. The beginning of the plot-line was actually introduced in the first chapter (a.k.a. the Prologue), I just wasn't sure if I should include it but now I am.

A/N: Last one, I promise;) I am sorry for not updating last week. I was working on a different story and on the plus side, I did get two chapters out for that! Enjoy this latest chapter and don't be afraid to review!

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**_Previously on: Surviving the Wolf_**

_"Girls, this is my previous squad. They are here to help me choose who will be replacing them." I report, tossing my head. "You don't impress them, you don't get on the team." I shrug and start jogging. My old squad surrounds the noobs and herds them after me._

_"You heard the Captain! Impress us!" Andy shouts and they start jogging._

* * *

"Phew! Take 10 this time!" I shout and the group laughs as I sprawl on the ground, the sun warming my skin. My heart gradually slows, relaxing from the rigorous pace I was putting myself through.

"Hey, Stiles is up next." Cady says, nudging my shoulder and I sit up. I watch and giggle as Stiles fumbles with the ball and then just leans down to put it in the lacrosse net. The guys laugh behind him and he shoots them a nasty look. Stiles stares at the goalie who tilts his head forward. Stiles takes a few steps forward and flings the ball at the goalie...and straight into his net.

"Oh my god!" I giggle, clasping my hands to my face, watching as Stiles trudges back down the line and stops by Scott. Curious to hear what they are saying, I tilt my head towards them, allowing my hearing to sharpen.

"_You know, maybe he's only good in goal._" Stiles suggests, pointing his lacrosse stick at Liam, who is up next. "_You know, just totally useless on the rest of the field._" I roll my eyes as Scott nods his head hopefully. Lacrosse has always meant a lot to Scott, even more when he found the sperm donor played in high school. I watch as Liam steps forward and throws his ball. It goes into the goal, seconds before the goalie even moves.

"Yes!" Coach Finstock yells and I wince as it hurts my ears. I get tempted to clap but a look at Scott's discouraged face makes me decide not to. I mentally shrug. _'Sorry Liam, but it's family and pack first. Maybe next time.' _I think to myself.

"_Maybe he's just perfect at everything. I hate this kid!_" Stiles says in frustration.

"_You don't have to hate him. The team needs new players._" Scott says haltingly and I nod in approval.

"_What about a new team captain?_" Stiles asks, hitting a sore spot with Scott, who looks at him with horror. Scott rolls his shoulders and jogs to the front, ready to score a goal. I allow my advanced hearing to fall away as I watch my brother get ready to score.

"Go Scottie!" I jump up and shout. "You got this bro!" I call and he nods at me before running forward. I watch with bated breath as he flings the ball...and it hits the side of the goal with a metallic clang. The people behind us start laughing and I wince, feeling bad for Scott.

"Nice, McCall." Garret calls, his blue eyes lighting up with laughter.

"Hey, Garrett...Shut up!" Stiles defends our brother.

"Garret!" I shout and he looks my way. "Way to be a dick to your future team captain!" I call and he rolls his eyes.

"He won't be captain if he continues like that!" Garret yells back and I narrow my eyes at him, resting my hands on my hips.

"He's just warming up!" I shout and turn to Sophia. "God, I _hope_ he's just warming up." She nods, ponytail bouncing.

As they continue on, every goal Liam goes for, he makes and every goal Scott and Stiles go for, they miss. I wince for them, constantly getting distracted from choosing the new squad members. Scott finally gets angry and pulls off his gloves, dropping them on the ground as he walks a little apart. I sigh and get up, jogging over to them.

"Dude, what is going on with you?" Stiles asks and Scott sighs.

"I don't know. I'm having a really off day." Scott replies.

"Off day? You were dying out there! I feel actual physical pain watching you." Stiles retorts and I snort.

"I can't help but agree with that Scott, you need to get your head in the game." I tell him and he groans.

"I have been! And I-I didn't see _you_ make any shots." Scott aims at Stiles.

"Yes, that is because I'm terrible, though, Scott. You-you are the Alpha." Stiles protests.

"Not on the field. I'm a human on the field." Scott's face falls as he realizes the truth of his own words.

"Well, human you is kind of sucking at the moment. So do you think there is any way you can use just like a little tiny bit of wolf power?" Stiles asks and Scott shakes his head.

"It's cheating." Stiles rolls his eyes in exasperation and raises a hand.

"I know it is! It's just-I hate seeing this little _freshman-_"

"Hey!" I protest not liking the tone he uses but he ignores me.

"-come in and steal all your glory after you worked your tushie off. I hate it." Stiles's voice raises.

"We both hate it Scott, you need to turn this around." I chime in and Scott shakes his head stubbornly.

"He's not going to steal all the glory." As if to punctuate the stupidity of that statement, Liam scores another goal and receives a warm welcome from the rest of the guys.

I stiffen as Scott's eyes flare red, my wolf rising as it senses the power of an Alpha. I clench my jaw shifting on my heels as I try to rein in my impatient wolf. A low growl rises in my throat and Scott's head snaps around and he stares at me. I firmly shove my wolf down and flash him a bright smile.

"Good luck out there, bro!" I chirp happily and the suspicion fades from his eyes along with the piercing red glow.

I sigh and leave them, jogging back over to my group.

"Hey!" Liam calls, waving a hand and I flip so I am jogging backwards.

"Nice work!" I yell back and grin at him before flipping back around and sitting next to the girls. The coach call the guys in and a few minutes later, I see Scott and Stiles head to the goal.

I watch as Scott and Stiles take their spots. Clutching Cady's hand, my eyes are glued on my brothers standing parallel to each other. Coach blows the whistle and Garret charges at my two brothers.

Garret scoops up the ball, charging at my brothers. Garret smoothly twists, avoiding Stiles and almost getting past Scott until my brother sharply brings down his lacrosse stick down on Garret's and knocks him down.

The players groan with disappointment while the coach whoops happily.

"That's my boys! Those two are like sons to me." Coach says happily, stabbing a finger in the direction of my triumphant brothers as they clap their hands together.

The next guy steps up and someone claps a reassuring hand on their shoulder before he charges in. Like Garret, he tries the evasive twist but unlike Garret, he gets caught in between my brothers and he gets knocked down. Once again, the rest of the players groan in shared sympathy as my stupid brothers knock their heads together. On the next guy, Scott and Stiles show no mercy, knocking the guy to the ground. I wince but Coach is ecstatic, shouting happily at the group.

"That's how you do it! That's how it's done!" While my brothers leap up, bump chests and promptly stumble; Stiles almost falling down, I turn to Cady.

"Why are they such morons?" I ask and she giggles shrugging her shoulders. I turn back to the field and watch as Liam scoops up a ball and charges at my brothers. He twists around them and tosses the ball into the goal, making himself the first one to get past my brothers. Coach blows the whistle and I wince, the loud noise like a knife stabbing and twisting in my ears. I try to send a cheerful look at my brothers but they don't notice.

"That was luck!" I wince again as Malia stands up and shouts at the Coach. "Do-over!" She shouts again and I cringe, hiding my face in Cady's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, there's no do-overs. This is a practice." The Coach says patronizingly and I see Malia narrow her eyes.

"Oh no, she's going to do something stupid-" I groan as she makes my prediction come true.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." Coach Finstock grins and points at her.

"I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there, Liam." He shouts and Liam moves to the front. My wolf rises as I sense Scott's agitation.

"Don't do anything stupid Scotty." I whisper, knowing he can hear me. His head twitches in my direction but he doesn't do anything else. As Liam charges, I hear Scott growl and I slam my eyes shut as my wolf rises. I clench my hands into fists, feeling the skin tear as my sharp claws pop out. I take a few deep breaths and re-open my eyes in time to see Liam dodge Stiles and get Scott's shoulder in his stomach, lifting him in the air and on the ground.

I wince again as Liam slams into the ground and I hear a loud cracking sound. I get up and jog over to the group, wiggling my way through.

"Don't move! Don't touch him!" Coach shouts, rushing past me and to the trio.

"I'm okay, Coach. I'm all right." Liam tries to get up and shouts with pain as he starts to crumble. I make a move to grab him but Scott and Stiles beat me to the punch. "Ahhh! I think it's my leg." Liam gets out through clenched teeth and I glare at my brothers. Scott and Stiles avoid my eyes with guilty faces and look at the Coach.

"I think we better get him to the nurse." Stiles says and I roll my eyes as I follow them off the field.

"Just a thought but considering it is probably a break or a sprain, but wouldn't the hospital be a better choice?" I ask and they stop as I catch up to them.

"Um, probably." Stiles agrees and I give him a "No? Really?" Look.

"Hold on, I have to let the girls know I am going with you." I turn and jog away before they can answer.

"Is Liam okay?" Sophia asks, her eyes wide with concern.

"That was brutal!" Cady chimes in.

"Yeah, we saw what happened. Wasn't pretty." Laila agrees and I sigh.

"It was nothing, just my brothers being stupid. Listen, I'm gonna go with them. We already picked out the ones that are getting on the team so could you guys send out the congratulation letters?" I ask, walking with them to the school.

"Of course." Sophia reassures me. "We'll call later."

"Thanks guys." I quickly give them hugs before jogging to the school and grabbing my bag, shoving my change of clothes into it. I swing my bag over my shoulder and jog through the school to Stiles's jeep. Stiles pulls up in front of the school just as I get outside and beeps the horn. I trot down the steps and climb into the back with Liam.

I avoid Scott's gaze in the mirror and lean back, pulling out my phone. I clench my jaw as I scroll unseeing through my phone. My jaw aches with both the effort of keeping my wolf back and the pressure of my lupine fangs pressing against each other. I shut off my phone and lean my head against the back of the seat, propping my fist on my cheek and sighing.

The silent tension in the car has my wolf stirring and I mentally picture a wolf pacing in a steel barred cage. It doesn't help that I can _feel_ Scott's agitation; a thick pelt, laying heavy in the air. My phone dings and I quickly pick it up, hoping it is something that will distract me.

_~Good news, Cara is getting a new heart in two weeks! She was moved up on the list! Call me. - Enzo~_

I grin widely, happy for the little girl and immediatly dial Enzo's phone.

_"Hey! You got my text?" _I smile wider as I hear Enzo's smooth voice.

"Yeah, I'm glad for your little cousin. She really deserves this." I tell him sincerely and I can practically feel his glee.

_"Yeah, she does. Thanks for calling but that wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk to you. You got a few moments?" _Enzo asks and I sit up, moving between the two front seats to see where we are.

"I have about 15 minutes. Use the time wisely." I joke, flopping back and Enzo laughs.

_"Right, so...I don't really know how to say this..." _He trails off and I roll my eyes.

"C'mon Enz, your time is running out." I tease and he huffs a laugh.

_"Right, so. Have you ever heard of the Treaty Association?" _Enzo asks and I shake my head.

"No, why?" I ask, putting my arm out the window and my feet on the back of the seat in front of me.

_"Because the TA has apparently heard of you. I overheard my mom talking to Monto (the leader of the TA) about you. They specifically said your name." _Enzo informs me, worry creeping into his voice. I furrow my brow, my head falling back onto the seat.

"Fuck." I breath, rubbing the side of my face and putting my hand out the window. "What did they say? What do they know?" I ask and Enzo laughs a little hysterically.

_"The question is, what didn't they know! They were talking about you and knew stuff I don't even know. Look, the TA is like the leading group here in Aussie. They have their hands in everything. I don't know why they are interested in you but I don't think the reason is good. They are secretive and...hell they're like our Mafia. Only they dabble in the good and the bad. They never get caught because they are always straddling the line. I just called because I want you to be careful. Just-" _Enzo pauses. _"__I gotta go. Bye." _He whispers, fear in his voice and I sit up.

"Enzo! Wait!" But the tone on the other end lets me know he hung up. Frustrated, I re-dial his phone but get voice-mail. I groan, covering my face with my hands and try to calm my wolf. The fear in Enzo's voice had my heart racing and my instinct is to protect the pack. I let out a silent breath, a low whine slipping out. In front of me, Scott stiffens and I snap my mouth shut.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks, not facing me with his head lowered. From the slight guttural edge, I'm guessing he is struggling to hold his own wolf back. Stiles gives him a concerned glance and I see the speedometer leap forward as Stiles starts speeding faster.

"Nothing." I say, a little meekly and a growl too low for a human to hear slips out of his mouth. My ears perk up and I clench my fists again. My wolf wants to both fight against the Alpha and submit. The contradictions are making my head spin.

"Raven." Scott says, a warning tone ringing in his voice. I hesitate, wanting to tell him about the call but a look at Stiles and Liam makes me change my mind.

"It's nothing." I slump back in my seat, playing around with the phone. "Leave it alone Scott." I order and another growl slips out of him. I bite my lip, hard. The coppery taste of blood floods my mouth before I feel the tell-tale tug of my skin healing. I allow my wolf out for a second and the heavy blanket of pain in the air makes me start. I gently cage my wolf and open my eyes.

Liam's face is pale and he looks like he is sweating a lot. His pupils are dilated and his breathing is harsh and fast. Shame washes over me as I realize I wasn't paying attention. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I forgot he is in pain...I forgot I can help him. I slide over to him and gently take his hand, discretely taking his pain.

I hold back a hiss as his pain burns through my veins and then the throbbing dulls. Liam's breathing eases and I smile as I look up at him.

"How are you doing?" I ask and he smiles down at me, his blue-green eyes lighter with the lessening of pain.

"Better." He tells me and I blush a little as I look away.

**XXX**

We pull up at the hospital and Scott gets out. I move to climb out after they help Liam but Scott shoots me a look.

"Wait in the car." Scott orders and I stare after him as he helps Liam. For a few moments I struggle with myself, wanting to go inside just to spite Scott but regardless of the lies piling up between us, he is still my brother. I sigh heavily as I throw myself back inside the car and pull out my headphones.

I listen to my music as I wait for my rude brothers to come back to the car. After a few moments I sit up and look at the clock. Exactly 10 minutes have passed. Rolling my eyes, I climb out of the car and head inside the hospital. The moment the doors open and the scents slap me in the face, I stiffen and rethink my little act of defiance.

The scents of the hospital sting my nose and make me want to turn tail and flee. I breath shallowly through my mouth as I navigate my way through the hospital. When I spot my brothers, I hurry my pace and nestle into Scott's side; breathing in his comforting scent.

"Wha- Raven! I told you to stay in the car! What are you doing?" Scott asks and I giggle into his shirt.

"The hospital stinks and you smell good." I tell him seriously and raise my head; wrinkling my nose at the stinging hospital scents. Scott narrows his eyes at me but I just shrug. "What happened to Liam?" I ask and Scott lowers his head guiltily.

"They took him to a room." Scott mumbles and Stiles pats his shoulder.

"Like I said, you didn't use any wolfy powers so you didn't mean to do it. It wasn't your fault." Stiles comforts him and I narrow my eyes at the two of them, crossing my arms and propping my hip out.

"Isn't your fault?! The two of you went out there with the intention of getting Liam out of the game. You both are equally guilty for Liam being hurt and if he has a broken ankle-" I rant at them. "Then you _will_ regret it. I thought you weren't the type to do this. Either of you." I say, shaming them further. A few people passing by snicker at the sight of my taller brothers towering over me, cowering in front of me. I glare at them and they hurry away. "I'm going to go see how Liam is doing." I turn and stop at the sight of mom watching us with amusement.

"What did they do this time?" She asks and I roll my eyes. I start to open my mouth to tell her but a wicked smirk crosses my face.

"I don't know!" I say innocently, turning to them and widening my eyes. "What _did_ you guys do?" I ask, and they shoot me dirty glares. Scott and Stiles rub the backs of their heads as they shuffle their feet sheepishly. "I'll let them tell you." I hug mom and grin as I leave to find Liam. As soon as I feel I am far enough away from Scott, I look around warily and allow my wolf to rise. I feel my eyes flash bright for a second before I reign in my wolf.

All I want right now is the advanced hearing. I wrinkle my nose again as the harsh scent of chemicals stings my nose. I block that out as I tilt my head to the side and close my eyes.

_"...no longer have cancer. Congrat..."_

_"...doesn't feel good. Go sit in the corner and beha..."_

_"...Can be discharged today..."_

_"...Don't see what's so special about her. She acts like every other ditzy teen. Regardless of any special talents she might have..."_

I frown. That last voice sounding familiar. The name of that person is right at the tip of my tongue but I don't know who it is. The voice sounds familiar and I feel like I should _know_ who it is. I start to wander in the direction of the voice before I hear Liam and change direction, forgetting about the nameless voice.

_"...went up against two juniors. __One of them is captain of the team." _

_"__Remember what we always say? Play smart, not hard." _

_"__Are you mad at me?"_

_"No, of course not. __Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the X-ray before we panic." _The man in Liam's room has a soothing voice and I just know the guy must be his dad or something with the amount of affection in his voice. _"And trust me I have more reason to panic than you. I__t's not over yet. __Wait for the X-ray." _

I reach the door just as the guy opens it. I quickly raise my hand to make it look like I was about to knock.

"Hi." I smile shyly at him, deciding to go with the innocent facade. "Is Liam in here? Liam Dunbar?" I bite my lip and look over the tall, dark-skinned man. He survey's me with kind eyes and smiles a little.

"Yes, he is. And who might you be?" He asks and I grin.

"A concerned citizen." I quip and he laughs, opening the door wider.

"It's nice to meet you!" He jokes, moving aside so I can enter the room. I wave at Liam and he smiles crookedly.

"Hey." I greet him as his eyes flick past me to his...I'm just gonna call him his Doc til I figure the relationship out. Liam suddenly blushes and I turn to look at the Doc. He quickly straightens out his face and I giggle at them as I plop down in a seat. I drag another chair over and put my feet on it, stretching out.

"I don't think you are supposed to do that." Liam says awkwardly, glancing at the Doc. I look at Doc and grin.

"Are you going to tattle on me?" I ask and he laughs.

"I didn't see anything." He says and I grin, looking at Liam and shrugging.

"See? He's cool with it." Liam laughs and shakes his head at me.

"Something tells me you get away with a _lot_ of stuff." I plaster an innocent look on my face and shrug my shoulders.

"Being the youngest female child with two older brothers does have it's perks." I joke and Liam grins.

"True." Our eyes meet and I blush a little as Liam's grin turns to a smirk. I jump a little as Doc clears his throat.

"So...I'm gonna go now. Liam, I'll let you know when the results get back. It was nice to meet you." He says and I wave cheekily at him as he leaves and shuts the door.

"How's your leg? Is it feeling any better?" I ask and Liam grimaces, laying his head back and closing his eyes. Deciding to respect his space, I pull my phone out with the headphones. I unlock the screen and scroll through my videos on my need to watch playlist. A small grin flashes across my face before it is gone and I select my video.

As the rock music for the Devil Baby Prank video starts, I discretely eye Liam. He keeps his eyes closed and I ignore the small flash of disappointment I feel. I turn my attention to the video and let out a shocked and amused laugh as people start to scream and back away from the baby. By the time I am halfway through the vid, I am laughing hard enough that I start to get tears in my eyes.

With a small shock, I realize not all of the tears are from laughter. I snap my mouth shut and wipe my eyes, a sudden feeling of loneliness sweeping over me. Normally, Scott and Stiles would be here to comfort me. Normally. I miss them. I hate the way we have been lying and fighting and I wish it could stop. But at the same time, I just feel an overwhelming sense of hurt.

Granted, I hadn't told Scott about my being a werewolf but he should never have lied to me. There used to be a time when we never lied and never had secrets. That is something that I harbor a fierce hatred towards the supernatural for. I _hate_ that we have to lie and keep secrets as a side-effect of being _in the know_. I just hate it.

And I would have told Scott about my wolfiness. I was going to tell them the day after I got back home but then I found out about the _camping _trip and went over to Stiles house and heard they didn't want me to know something. The resentment I felt was a large part of why I didn't tell my brothers that day. And now? Now I just don't know how to approach my brothers to tell them. I am scared to tell them but I also know the longer I wait, the angrier they will get.

I feel so torn.

"Hey. You okay?" Liam asks, his voice soft and I raise my head.

"Yeah." I smile softly at him, the grey in my eyes more prominent with the sadness I am experiencing. Before the Bite, sadness was sadness but now my emotions are heightened and sadness feels like pure depression.

"What were you watching?" Liam asks, gesturing to my phone and wincing as the motion jostles his leg.

"Huh?" I stare blankly at the bright white letters on the back of my phone case that spell out Punk Rock. "Oh. That. It was just a stupid prank video. You ever seen it? It's the one with the Devil Baby." I quirk a small smile. "It's pretty funny."

"Can I see it?" Liam asks and I nod, getting up and moving to him. I hesitate, looking down at him before steeling myself and stretching out beside him. His breath hitches and my cheeks heat as I avoid his gaze.

"Here." I pull up the video and start it. His laughter rumbles against my side and makes me laugh too. The sadness dissipates like fog in the morning and is replaced by a warm glow of happiness.

"Holy shit!" He exclaims as the video ends and I nod, laughing and laying my head back on his bicep. He reflexively curls his arm around my shoulder and I look up at him.

"It is kind of an extreme prank to play." I agree. "But funny as all hell!" I admit, laughing again.

"Yeah." He mummers, his eyes shifting to a clear, light green. "Agreed." He whispers before lowering his head and kissing me. I freeze for a second, shock clouding my mind. He stiffens in return and starts to pull away. "Sorry." He mummers but I shake my head.

"No. It's fine." I whisper back, peering up at him and smiling softly. "Why'd you stop?" I whisper teasingly and he flashes a half smile before lowering his head to mine. He gently presses his lips to mine and my heart beats faster as I lean into him. He slides a hand to my waist and another behind my head. I sigh a little and allow my mouth to fall open against his.

He gently presses forward, languidly stroking our tongues together. I slide my hand behind his neck and gently scrape my nails. A shiver runs down his spine and he pushes forward, the kiss turning a little hotter. I allow myself to yield under the kiss as I allow the feelings to assault me. A gentle moan escapes me as he strokes my back with his hand and I can feel the curve of his lips as he smiles against mine.

I slide my hand down and over his heart, which beats slightly faster. The warmth of his skin against mine drives away any negative feelings and leaves me feeling like I am floating on a cloud. We pull away before meeting again and I curl a leg on one of his. He groans and then two things happen.

1) Liam presses a hand flat against my back and tries to shift us so I am below him, before hissing with pain.

and

2) I stiffen as I hear an Alpha roar echo through the halls.

**XXX**

_'Scott!' _I think urgently, instinctively knowing it was my brother who roared.

"Liam!" I call as he falls back on the bed, sweat lightly coating his face.

"I'm okay, just moved my ankle. It was stupid of me." He says and I gently touch the tips of my fingers to his cheek before getting off the bed and moving to the door. "Where are you going?" He asks, struggling to sit up. I look back at him, my hand on the door knob. I swiftly cross back to the bed and press my phone into his chest, pushing him back on the bed.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go get a doctor." I order.

"What was that noise?" He asks persistently. "And why are you going out there?" He asks, golden-brown hair tousled and dark blue eyes wide with physical pain.

"Because I can take care of myself." I tell him and walk out, shutting the door behind me. I stand there, looking both ways down the deserted hall. A frown crosses my face before it is gone. This hospital is never empty like this. The only times it has ever been is when something supernatural is going down. I start to move down the hall when the door opens behind me. "Liam!" I hiss quietly. "What are you doing?!" I ask and he holds my gaze determinedly.

"Coming with you." He answers lowly and I sigh but allow him to lean on my side.

"We have to be careful." I whisper and he huffs a laugh.

"Why? What's happening?" He asks but I set my jaw and prop him up against a wall.

"Look, I can't tell you what's happening. You should have just stayed in your hospital room." I tell him seriously, no trace of any other emotion on my face. He opens his mouth and shuts it, a suddenly unsure look on his face.

"I can help-"

"No you can't." I cut him off, calm and collected. Liam furrows his brow, unsure at the difference in my behavior.

"Are you bipolar?" He asks and though I feel amusement, I refuse to let it show on my face. My wolf is getting more and more agitated. All we want to do is go and find our brother/Alpha.

"No." My answer is short and clipped. He shakes his head and leans his head back against the wall.

"Then why-" Blinding pain erupts from my lower back and I scream, high and pained. Through blurry eyes, I can see Liam's wide eyes and pale face before the burning pain in my lower back makes me black out.

**XXX**

Returning to consciousness, I snap my eyes open.

I prop a shaky arm underneath my body as I slowly raise myself onto a knee. My head hands low as my breath comes harsh and fast. I raise my head, my hair falling back and scent the air. I draw in Liam's pain and fear-scent, hear a faint dragging noise and bare my teeth in a snarl.

The pain in my back slowly fades as it heals. I get up and stride down the hall, my head lowered and my hair covering my face. As I pass the front desk, I snatch my mom's sunglasses off and slip them on, raising my head imperiously. My strides are long and brisk as I make my way to the roof. I let my wolf loose and she rises to join me, anger racing in our blood.

My eyes flare and I can _see _the dust motes and the air waves my body makes as I move.

My nose awakens and I can _smell _the harsh chemicals and Liam's scent, knowing instinctively it was only minutes before that he passed this way.

My ears sharpen and I can _hear _the almost silent rasp of my feet on the floor, Liam's sharp breaths of pain and the excited breathing of whoever has him.

My taste-buds tingle and I can _taste _my anger, hanging heavy in the air.

I flex my hands as I allow my claws to slide out and roll my shoulders as I push the roof door open. A small scuffing sound alerts me to another person and I duck, a large pipe smashing into the wall where I was just standing. I turn and face...Sean Walcott. Only he isn't the cute guy I had a crush on a few years ago. His face is pale, his eyes glow an eerie silvery-white (and not just the iris's, his whole eyeball is white with no sign of a pupil), his face is covered in blood and as I watch, he hisses at me. He opens his mouth and reveals rows of sharp, shark-like teeth.

Almost against my will, I gasp and back away; a primal fear overwhelming my anger. Sean stalks towards me with a jerky reptilian walk and I back farther away. My back hits an air conditioning unit and I shiver, my fear-stricken eyes locked on his. For just a second, I allow my gaze to move past him and stiffen when I see my brother leaning over the edge of the roof; a desperate look on his face.

I allow my hearing to sharpen again and a strangled squeak erupts from my throat as I realize Liam is the person Scott is holding on to. At the sound of my squeak, Scott whips his head around and a fresh horror widens his eyes as he sees me.

"Raven!" He shouts, fear for me in his voice. "Raven!" His voice deepens as his eyes flare a deep crimson. "Raven!" My name is almost unrecognizable but I tear my eyes away from Scott in time to see Sean reach me. I duck, rolling between his legs and scrambling away as I turn and face him. Sean faces me, no sign he recognizes me as anything other than his next meal.

"Sean." I call lowly and he twitches. I slowly stand up, holding out a defensive hand. "Sean, it's me. Raven. Remember?" I ask as he starts to advance on me. I whip my glasses off and meet his gaze; cold white meeting a brilliant, steel blue. "Sean!" I bark, a guttural growl lining my words. "Back off!" I warn, my claws sliding out, my fangs sharpening.

"Raven!" Scott calls, only this time his voice is harsh with disbelief. I flinch but force myself not to look at him. I can't focus on Scott right now. Sean turns towards my brother, a hungry gleam in his eyes and I lunge forward, a loud, rattling snarl erupting from my throat. I land in front of my brother, facing Sean. Once again, I snarl...and lunge.

My growl transforms into a scream of pain as Sean stabs me in the side with his razor-sharp claws and I realize that is what caused me pain before when he stabbed me in the back. I scramble to my feet, breath slowing as I feel the tug of my skin healing. I wince but straighten.

"Come at me, bro!" I call, gesturing him forward. Sean growls and charges forward. I dodge and rake my claws down his side, eliciting a shout of pain. Sean whips around and jumps on me, his larger size forcing me down. My head hits the ground and I whimper as pain causes me to freeze. A fresh wave of pain washes over me as Sean digs his claws in my arms and lunges for my throat.

As hard as I squirm and push and twist, I can't fight him off. Seconds before his teeth connect with my throat, he jerks and a high-pitched, startled whine is released from his throat and he collapses on me. I stare with horror at the handle sticking out of his back. Slow confident footsteps catch my attention and I watch with a new horror as a tall man dressed all in black reaches down and grabs the weapon, pulling it out of Sean's back with a wet sucking sound.

I cringe as my gaze travels up, and up, and up...to a face with no mouth.

As my eyes meet the cold merciless ones, a high scream splits the eerily silent night and the man turns and swiftly walks away. As if broken from a spell, I struggle frantically and shove Sean off me. I scramble to my feet and sigh with relief as I see Scott pulling Liam onto the roof. Scott looks up and meets my eyes, a look of disbelief settling over his familiar features.

"Scott." I whisper, stepping forward. He gets up and walks over, stopping right in front of me. I lower my head, ashamed at the look of hurt I find in his eyes. I stiffen a little as he raises my chin with a finger but bravely meet his gaze. Right now, I am stripped to the core. No more bravado. No more snarky comments. No more walking away. No more shields. Just me.

Scott takes his hand away from my chin and as I stare into his eyes, they fade from a crimson to a familiar and comforting chocolate brown. I feel my wolf fade away as well and tears well up in my eyes. I bite my lip and blink them away, determined to face this; face my brother, without cowering. Silently, Scott raises his arms and envelops me in a hug.

Immediately, I hug back; burrowing my way closer to his body. I breath in his scent and it comforts me in a way nothing else can. Scott rests a cheek on my head as I grasp his shirt, a desperate feeling washing over me. My body shakes with exhaustion and fear and still Scott holds on. Tears stream down my face as my legs buckle and Scott slowly lowers us until I am cradled in his arms and on his lap.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I'm so sorry." I plead and Scott tightens his arms around me as a feeling of sorrow wells up from a place deep inside of me. "I'm so sorry." I choke out.

"I know. And I'm sorry too." Scott confides, tears echoing in his voice as he voice rumbles comfortingly in my ear. "We are both so sorry." He comforts and we stay there, wrapped in each other's arms. The beginning of our fragile, mended relationship granting both of us a strength we sorely need.

**xXXXx**

I sneak away as the cops arrive and glance back one last time.

Scott nods at me and I wave before I slip away. I carefully make my way through the halls and back to Liam's room. I slip inside, grab my bag and phone and start to leave.

"...Don't know where she is." I hear a man say as they walk briskly past the door. I stiffen, knowing it is the same man that was talking before. I crack the door open and slip out. I look down the hall and catch a glimpse of reddish-brown hair before the man turns the corner. I allow my weary wolf out once more as I pad down the hall after him, my eyes wide.

_"She was on the roof. I arrived too late and was unable to assess her skills." _I follow close behind the man as he walks confidently through the hospital. He pauses to listen on the other end of the phone and turns around. I swiftly duck behind the corner. I press myself against the wall, my heart pounding so loud it starts to interfere with my hearing.

The man stays still before he starts moving again and I take a deep breath as I trail after him. He slips into another language, one that I have no experience in. Which considering I can only speak Italian, French, English and a little Spanish could be any number of languages. Whatever the language is though, it is harsh and guttural.

The man's voice raises as we reach the third floor and he snaps something at the person on the other end before sighing.

"I understand..._Blut vor Mercy_." He says and I frown. It sounded like he said "Bloot for Mercy." Which is weird...Okay, all of this is weird. Something tickles at the back of my mind and I frown. As strange as it may seem, I recognize what the man said. I don't know what it means but it sounds familiar even though I have never heard it said before in my life. The man (who is so damn familiar but I can't remember who he is) reaches out and pushes the elevator button, his sleeve falling back...and I freeze.

My breath comes faster as my heart races in my chest and my hands become clammy.

On the man's wrist, I saw a tattoo. And the tattoo says '_Blut vor Mercy_' which is what he said on the phone.

The man enters the elevator and turns to face me with no surprise. He meets my gaze steadily and just before the elevator doors close, he grants me a quick sharp smile, green eyes glinting at me.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Excuse me miss, but are you alright?" A kind looking, older man asks from beside me._

...

_"To have the exuberance of youth." He teases and a blush rises but I refuse to stop bouncing, my grin un-budging. The man's green eyes sparkle with laughter as he runs a hand through his reddish-brown hair. My nose twitches as I catch a hint of the forest before I toss the thought away._

_"You don't look old." I tell him absently, waiting anxiously for when we can depart the plane. The man grins, his eyes holding a secret amusement._

_"If you knew how old I truly was, you wouldn't be saying that." He says pointedly before getting up and gathering his stuff from the compartment above my head._

...

_Finally the line moves again and I rush out of the plane, only stopping to wave to my plane partner._

_"Bye! It was nice meeting you!" I call, only just realizing how tall the man is. He grins at me, toothy and playful._

_"Til we meet again!" He replies, lifting his arm in a wave. The sleeve of his blazer falls back and I catch sight of a tattoo but disregard it in favor of grinning back and racing through the airport._

...

_I grab my bags, catching a glimpse of the reddish hair but each time it is someone else. I shrug and scan the crowd, piling my three bags on top of each other in a small pyramid and plopping down on them._

...

_**"...is exactly like you described. Those eyes of hers are remarkable, flaring in her sleep as she dreamed. I could feel her wolf rising in her and it was incredible. I suppose she must be the one. I will keep a close eye on her..."**_

_I furrow my eyebrows, wondering who they are talking about but before I can do anything, I catch the sound of Stiles's jeep._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

My breath leaves me in a whoosh and I rush to the stairs, racing and leaping down them in an effort to reach the strange man.

I burst out of the door in time to see him leave the hospital.

"Wait!" I shout, racing after him. "Who are you?!" I call but he gets into a car and drives away. I quickly pull out my phone and snap a picture of him in the drivers seat and one of the licence plate. As his tail-lights fade into the distance before disappearing, I run my hands through my hair. After all I went through today, I should be tired. I should be fucking exhausted.

But I'm not.

The blood is racing through my veins making me feel more awake than ever. My heart is pounding and my hands are shaking from excitement. It takes me a few seconds to figure out why. All this town has gone through has been both because of my brother and because of his friends. It made me feel invisible. All anyone was ever interested in was Scott and his friends. Granted those people mostly wanted to kill Scott and his friends but still.

This once. Just this once, someone is after me. I can handle this. Scott won't have to worry. He won't come home dripping in blood with a haunted look in his eyes. Just this once...I can save Scott. Just this once, I can be the hero. Just this once, I can prove myself to my brother.

A wide grin spreads across my face and full of energy, I start to run. The pleasant stretch and burn of my muscles reassures me I am here. I am alive. And I will fight. I will figure this mystery out.

So Scott won't have to.

Because there is nothing more important than family.

Not one thing in this entire world.

Not.

One.

Thing.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Wolf world. I only own Raven.

A/N: The song inspiration for the first half of the chapter is

_Rating: __T_

_Word Count:_ _7, 351_

Thank you for following/favorite-ing my story! Enjoy this latest chapter and don't be afraid to review!

Quick reminder: Ins: Raven, Laila + Collin, Sophia + Brady, and Cady + Drew. Outs: Bullet (Brady's friend), Jason (Drew's friend), Marco (Collin's friend), and Sabrina (Raven's friend.) Rachel, Sasha, Stanley and Madeline are all people that used to be friends but now competing against Raven's friends/group.

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

**_Previously on: Surviving the Wolf_**

_Because there is nothing more important than family._

_Not one thing in this entire world._

_Not._

_One._

_Thing._

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a ride." I climb out of Derek's car, desperately trying to avoid looking at his face. I had been wondering if he could remember what happened when he was in his teen-aged body but the moment he pulled up beside me with his car and rolled down the window, I knew he did. It was just something in his eyes that hinted at the memory but he has yet to bring it up.

Breathing a relived sigh, I shut the door and make the short trek to my door. Unfortunately for me, it's not over. I cringe as I hear the car door open and shut behind me and take a deep breath. I turn and face Derek and can't stop myself from quailing under his blank glower.

"What happened while I was a teenager-" He begins but I straighten up and cut him off.

"Will never happen again. I get it. Bye!" I say quickly, walking inside and shutting the door behind me. I lean against the door and allow my weary wolf to rise. She stretches eagerly as our senses come alive. I block out everything but the sound of Derek's heartbeat on the other side of the door. I stiffen as I sense his wolf and he chuckles on the other side before I can hear him turn and walk away. I don't relax until his car starts up with a purr and he drives away.

"That was a close one." I mutter before heading up the stairs. My wolf gratefully sinks back down as I slowly make my way up the stairs. The events of today are starting to finally hit me. What with meeting Liam, the _major _fight with Rachel in the cafeteria, Sophia's confrontation with Sasha, the small fight with Scott, the squad try-outs, Liam getting hurt, the mysterious phone call with Enzo, the kiss with Liam, the fight at the hospital, making up with Scott, finding out some mysterious (and really dangerous) organization is after me and...honestly, it's a wonder I am even able to walk right now.

I trudge up the stairs and past my room to Scott's. I push the door open and walk in.

"Hey, Scott. I just wanted to talk to you about-" I stop and stare at him as he freezes in the act of putting duct tape over Liam's mouth. "What in the hell are you doing?!" I ask incredulously, quickly shutting the door behind me. Liam strains against the ropes wrapped around himself, his eyes wide with fear. "Oh my god, no!" I hiss at him, and Scott gets up, holding out his hands in a placating manner.

"What else am I supposed to do, Rave?" He asks, brown eyes wide and I cross my arms angrily.

"Not tie him up!" I snark and Scott sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"Well maybe I had to!" He squawks angrily and I stare at him incredulously.

"What _possible _reason could there be for tying him up and putting duct tape over Liam's mouth?!" I shout back, my voice going so high it cracks a little. Scott glowers at me, protectiveness flaring a crimson red in his eyes before returning to the normal puppy-dog brown.

"Maybe I don't like this kid slobbering all over you and shoving his tongue in your throat!" I stare at Scott, speechless. A brilliant flush of red washes over my face, a color at odds with my dark blue-grey eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Liam freeze, an identical flush spreading over his cheeks.

Scott straightens and nods triumphantly, pleased with himself for shutting me up.

"What are you talking about?" I try to bluff but Scott sees right through me.

"Don't even. Your scent is all over him. Honestly, I am still struggling with the urge to throw him into a wall or something. Just to show him how displeased I am at the thought of you two making out! It was bad enough with Isaac but now this guy? Really?" Scott says frantically and I narrow my eyes at him, my spidy/wolfy senses tingling.

"Why are you so freaked out, Scott?" I ask and he freezes.

"No reason." He squeaks and I cross my arms, automatically popping my hip out. Seeing me in my "I know you are trying to sell bullshit and I _will_ find out what you are hiding" pose, he visibly gulps. I inwardly smirk as the tables temporarily turn. Because there is one thing to remember, just as he can see right through me, I can just as easily see right through him. "Fine!" Scott reluctantly gives in. "I may...havebithim." He rushes out, his words a jumbled mess. I stare at him.

"You _what?!" _I shout and Scott cringes a little.

"You heard me! Besides, it was the only way to save his life!" Scott retorts angrily and I stare at him as he walks over to Liam. "Now help me dump him in the bathroom tub. I gotta call Stiles and have him help me figure out what to do."

**XXX**

I prop my hands on my hips as I stare down at the furious face that belongs to the cute guy I like. I sigh and sit on the edge of the tub. I bite my lip as I watch him. His pale blue eyes lock on my lip before he flushes and looks away.

"Look, my brother may be stupid but he won't hurt you." I tell him awkwardly and he stares at me with disbelief. "Well, he won't hurt you_ anymore_. Honestly, I am 99% certain the only reason he duct taped your mouth is because he found out we kissed." Liam derisively looks away and I watch him for a second before getting up. "For what it's worth, I really do like you. It's just-I...for me it is-and always will be- family first. No matter how horrible my family's plans are." Liam doesn't look at me so I just leave the bathroom.

I stalk past Scott, pointedly ignoring him. I hear Scott sigh but don't turn to see him. I roll my eyes as I shut my door and march to my bathroom. I take a long and relaxing shower, ignoring the noises coming from the room by mine. Suddenly, I hear a bang and I wrap a towel around myself as I rush to the door and yank it open.

My wide eyes meet Liam's as he rushes past with a hurried wink. I stare after him as he reaches the stairs and disappears. Moments later, Scott and Stiles stumble out of the bedroom, charge at Liam and tackle him down the stairs. Clutching my towel to my chest, I hurry to the top of the stairs as Stiles starts shouting "he got him" and only got Scott's foot. As they sit up, I start giggling and they both shoot me dirty looks.

"Your plan sucks too." Scott says sourly to Stiles and I laugh as I head back down the hallway.

As I shut my door and get dressed, the admiring and amused grin on my face never fades, not even when I climb into bed and shut the light off.

* * *

_"What?" I whisper, the world spinning around me._

_Sure, I had noticed Issac watching Allison but I just thought it was because he was keeping her safe for Scott. I can't believe I was so naive. Suddenly, it all makes sense. Why Scott couldn't stand him. Why Allison looked so sour every time we would kiss._

_Pain ripples through my heart as I realize the truth. It was a _lie_. His love, his affectionate behavior...it was all a _lie_. A sob breaks out of my mouth as my face screws up, showing my agonizing pain. I clap a hand to my mouth as I wrap my arm around my waist and I struggle to keep back the bile in my throat._

_He _lied _to me. _My_ Isaac. A bitter laugh breaks free as everything blurs, tears making my eyes a liquid silver. I guess he isn't_ mine_ anymore. Now he's going to be _hers. _Betrayal burns through me and I dash the tears from my eyes, facing him. _Damn him for looking so irresistible_, I think furiously._

_Isaac is doing his confident half-slouch, his head is lowered with a lock of his golden-brown hair falling in his amazing, clear, impossibly blue eyes. There is an apologetic look in his eyes and I cringe, hating his pity. I used to adore the way he made me feel like I was a desirable woman and now...all I feel like is a used little _girl_._

_"You gotta understand." Isaac pushes off from the wall by the boys locker room. "I never meant for this to happen. It's just- Allison." He says, shrugging a shoulder. I stare at him with hurt, the dull embers of my anger flaring._

_"Is that it?" I ask, stepping forward. "That's your excuse? Just last night you were climbing in my bedroom window and falling asleep in my bed. And now- Allison?" Isaac steps forward and pulls me into a hug. As much as I want to hate him...the moment I inhaled his scent, I melted into him. And just like that, my anger was gone, leaving only my pain._

_"I'm sorry, Ravie. I never meant to hurt you." He whispers and I feel the burn of tears in my eyes. I press my head to his neck and clutch his shirt._

_"Then please. Don't hurt me anymore. Please." Taking a deep breath, Isaac steps back and tucks my hair behind my ears. My lips tremble as tears escape, warm on my cheeks._

_"Goodbye." He says, hesitates and then kisses my cheek before pulling away and leaving me alone. Numb, I sink down against the wall and cry. Deep sobs rip from my chest and I barely register as Scott finds me, frantically shouting my name. He cradles me in his arms and carries me away as I try to think where I went wrong. There was a mantra playing through my mind and it takes months to go away._

_'Where did I go wrong? What is so wrong with me? Why doesn't he love me anymore? _Why_?'_

* * *

I wake up slowly, the salty taste of tears in my mouth.

I lay in bed a moment, staring up at my ceiling. When I look closely, I can see where the holes from the pins holding up pictures of Isaac and I used to be. I close my eyes as I roll on my side and curl an arm under my fluffy pillow. For a moment, I revel in the peaceful air in my room. I look over at my clock and lay my head back down. I woke up a full hour earlier than I usually do.

I can feel the sleep dragging at my eyes and I blink them slowly. A drowsy, peaceful feeling washes over me but at the same time, I feel completely awake. I suck in a breath, my mind gloriously blank as I push the blankets back and climb out of bed. I slip my feet into my fluffy slippers as I trudge to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I run a brush through my hair at the same time and finish in the bathroom, setting a new record for myself. With the house so silent, there is nothing interrupting this beautiful feeling washing through me. I get dressed in a simple but cute outfit.

A soft, scoop-necked green tank top that brings out the silver in my eyes, distressed and bleached shorts, green converse, my clover necklace and my silver hoop earrings peaking through my perfectly disheveled curls. I unpack my bag, pulling everything out and only putting things I need back in.

After I finish, I just sit a moment. I look around at my walls. There is small subtle hints of my reluctance to let Isaac go. On my far wall is a strip of pictures we took in a photo booth. On my desk is a teddy bear he went out and bought for me one time when I was sick. It has a red heart on it with white letters that say, 'Get well soon! I love you 'bear-y' much.'

I sigh at myself and get up. I pick up the small items and walk to my open closet. I pull a small brown shoe box down and open it, putting the stuff in. I pick up a worn brown locket that used to be gold before the cheap paint wore off. Scott gave it to me when I was 5 and I only took it off this past summer. I smile remembering the proud look on his face as he informed me he bought it with his own money. In the box is a picture of the moment. Mom says she just _had _to take it or she wouldn't have been able to call herself a good parent.

I open it. Inside is a small picture of Scott and Mom on one side and a picture of Stiles and Mr. S on the other side. I smile fondly, wrapping it around my wrist in a bracelet.

I close the box and put it away, to be treasured and remembered as the years and days go by. Content with my present, I resolved to put the past behind me.

I grab my soft black button up sweater and my bag, heading out the door.

**XXX**

I finish my Lucky Charms, staring longingly at my phone.

I keep waiting for Liam to call, text, something! Don't get me wrong, I am _not _the type of girl to meet a guy and feel like he is my soul mate, the love of my life, or feel like I have known him all my life...at least not with this guy. I already learned my lesson, and _boy_ was it painful. I just like Liam. He is just like a lust filled magnet, and despite what Scott would hope and wish, I am attracted to that and him. Bonus! He is genuinely a good guy to hang around with. I shrug, picking up my bowl and depositing it in the sink. I swing my bag over my shoulder and start typing in my phone.

_~Hey Liam._

I hesitate, staring a the blinking black line. _'What can I say? How about "Hey Liam, so sorry my brother roughed you up, tied you up and I helped him dump you in the bathroom tub"?'_

I sigh, biting my lip and just typing out a short message.

_~Hey Liam. Sorry about last night. Meet me at the school in about 10 minutes, please. If you show, I will take it that you don't hate me. If you don't...Anyway, hopefully I'll see you there. - Raven ~_

I tuck my phone in my back pocket and leave the house. I climb on my bike and head to the school. Noticing no one is there, I tie up my bike and sit on the low brick wall. After a few moments of checking my phone impatiently, I sigh and flop back into the grass. I rest an arm over my eyes, allowing myself to just relax.

The time just drifts and the peaceful feeling washes over me again. After a few moments, I hear a bike pull up, the clang of chains and sneakers make their way over to me. I sit up, my hair tumbling down my back in a golden brown wave. I smile sheepishly at Liam and he pauses, his blue-green eyes widening. I hide a pleased smile as I swing my bag over my shoulder and walk over to him.

"Hey." I greet him warmly and give a small wave. He nods at me and I see him casually glance around. Knowing he is looking for my protective older brothers, I laugh lightly, gently pushing his shoulder. "Relax, Liam. They aren't here. Come on." I grab his hand and tug him to the school, giggling at the adorably sheepish look on his face.

"Well you can't blame me!" He protests, allowing me to gently tug him into the school. I snicker quietly, gentle relief in my chest. Liam allows me to drag him through the school before finally speaking up as we reach the cafeteria and I pull him to my table.

"So..." He begins and I nod.

"Ask me anything. I promise I will tell you the truth." I stare him right in the eyes, knowing I don't have to hide anything anymore. Now that he has been Bitten, he can know the truth. I sit down in my spot with my back to the windows and one leg tucked under me. I fiddle with my fingers while he thinks of what to ask me first.

"Why?" He asks abruptly. "Why didn't you help me? Why did you help your psycho brother duct tape me and dump me in the tub? Just- Why?" I bite my lip and look away, knowing he is justified in his anger.

"I told you last night. Family is always going to be first for me." I shrug and look away. "But more than that..I knew he wouldn't hurt you. My brother isn't a bully. Just a bit of a moron." I roll my eyes fondly. "We are involved in a serious world. One that merges with the Normies every so often. You were a casualty of a war you knew nothing about. And now you are going to be a part of it."

"What does that mean?" Liam asks, a little defensively.

"It means you were Bitten." I answer and Liam tenses.

"So?" Before I can answer, he holds up a hand. "Whatever. Just tell me why your brother freaked out over us kissing." He orders and I bristle a little but decide to tell him anyway.

"Wow." I laugh a little and look down at my fingers. "That's a bit of a personal story." I glance up at Liam from under my lashes, the memories playing through my inner eye. "But I did say I would tell you anything you asked, didn't I?" Liam nods and I take in a deep shaky breath. "Okay but you have to promise me something. No interruptions." Liam holds my dark blue-grey eyes as he nods. I nod back and begin my story.

"Well. For you, all this craziness started last night. For me, it started about two years ago. I met my first true boyfriend then. He was two years older than me, was so attractive and he wanted _me. _He was amazing but Scott didn't approve. I, of course, didn't let that stop me. Back then, I still had rose lenses coloring the world. I thought I loved him and he loved me. But eventually, his attention wavered and he started spending time with an ex girlfriend of Scott's. Not long after that, he broke up with me and it destroyed me." I look away, sadness shimmering silver in my blue eyes as I remember Isaac.

"I couldn't understand why." I shrug and sigh. "It took me a little while to get over it, but whatever." I shrug again, meeting Liam's pale green eyes. "Ever since then, my brothers have been super protective of me." I laugh a little. "It probably shocked the hell out of Scott. You are the first guy I have shown interest in like this in a while." Liam flushes a little and I smile at him, ducking my head.

"Wow." He says. "No wonder your brother is so protective of you." Liam says, laughing incredulously. He bites his lip and leans forward. "For what it's worth, I think your ex is a real jerk. Not to mention blind. Especially if he couldn't see how smart, witty and beautiful you are." Caught off guard, I stare at Liam with wide eyes. He shrugs and smirks. "Well it is true." My phone dings and I reluctantly break his gaze to pick up my phone.

"Crap! I have to get my stuff. My first class starts in 20 minutes." I hurriedly get up and start to my locker. Easily keeping pace, Liam goes with me.

"So why do you call them your brothers?" He asks and I stop to stare at him a second then continue to my locker.

"Because they are. Both Scott and Stiles have always looked out and been there for me. They are my brothers." I shrug and pull open my locker. I grab my books, shut the door and turn to him. "One last question. Do you hate me?" I ask and hold my breath. He smiles and steps forward. He catches my eyes and holds with his. He slips a hand behind my neck and tugs gently. He leans down and speaks right in my ear.

"No." He says and lowers his head, capturing my lips in a kiss. I melt into him, dropping my books and wrapping my arms around his neck. He pushes back and the next second, I shiver at the cold feeling of the locker at my back. My heart races in my chest as he presses closer and I gently run my nails over his neck. We slowly pull away and I smile up at him. My phone dings again and I sigh.

"See you later! " I chirp cheerfully, quickly grab my two books and take off down the hallway. I jump as someone grabs my arms and look over. The scent winding through my nose lets me know it is Sophie before I even see her. At my side and back is Laila and Cady.

"So." Laila begins conversationally.

"I guess your decision to never, ever date again was a little hasty." Cady picks up.

"Or maybe very hasty. What do you think?" Sophie finishes off with a smirk on her face. Unable to stop myself, I laugh with them.

"I hate you guys!" I cry out and we laugh some more, heading to our class together.

**XXX**

I head into the cafeteria with Laila.

I have my head tilted to her but half of my attention is elsewhere. I scan the room, looking for Sabrina. She has a friend that will be able to scan the license plate number from Airplane Guy's car. I spot her laughing with her friends and turn to Laila.

"Hey, I have to talk with Sabrina for a second. Meet you at our table?" I head over to Sabrina, not waiting for her response. I walk to Sabrina and gesture for her to follow me. I walk out of the cafeteria and go to the empty Music Hall. A quick scan of the room assures me that it is safe and I turn to her.

"Hey! Why are we in here?" Sabrina asks cheerfully, a small cloud of confusion in her eyes. I smile to reassure her but right now, I am focused; a wolf on the hunt.

"I have to call in a favor." I tell her and her smile dims a little.

"Oh-Okay." I hold out a small flash drive and she eyes it.

"I need you to have your friend look this over and tell me everything he can about the picture inside. Okay?" I ask and she nods, slowly reaching out and taking the flash drive.

"Sure." She says quietly and I nod at her and leave. As I enter the cafeteria, I stop at a table.

"Hey." I greet Liam and he smiles up at me.

"Hey Raven. This is Violet, Mason and Garret." He reels off and I nod, rolling my eyes at Garret and smiling at Mason.

"Garret." I say a little coldly. He may be handsome- like Jackson Whittemore handsome but I haven't forgotten what he said about Scott on the field yesterday. Turning to Mason, I smile brightly. "Hey Mason! Haven't heard from you in a while, what gives?" I tease and he laughs.

"Sorry about that. I've been hanging out with your new boyfriend." He says happily, dark eyes gleaming playfully at us and Liam blushes. Simultaneously, his eyes widen and panic flashes through them.

"Oh! Dude! She's not my- " as Liam freaks out, I shake my head at Mason with an amused grin.

"Just try not to keep him for long after school today." I tease, tilting my head playfully at them. Liam snaps his mouth shut, wide pale blue-green eyes locked on mine. I smile teasingly at him and he flushes. I turn back to Mason. "You guys wanna come sit with us?" I ask, gesturing to my table. Garret and Violet share an unreadable glance but nod, agreeing. "Great! " I chirp and lead the way over to my table. While they drag another table so it connects to the end of mine, I have a quick whispered conversation with my group.

"Why are they doing over here?" Laila asks, wrinkling her nose. Her green eyes are vaguely hostile as Cady and Sophie nod in agreement. They guys just bump their chins at each other and help the others drag the table over. They don't really get upset easily, they are more the type to roll with it and judge as you go along.

"I invited them." I answer simply, meeting each of their gazes, silently challenging them to challenge me. Laila holds my gaze a second but in it is not a challenge but rather acceptance. Cady and Sophie watch with wide eyes, misunderstanding the situation. When Lai finally looks away, they relax, glad there won't be a fight. I snort to myself and Laila snickers.

We haven't had a fight since we were 12. And that was about who was better looking. Damon Salvatore or Stephan Salvatore. That was resolved in less than 2 minutes. All we had to do was go on Google Images. Damon Salvatore won, hands down.

"What's your next class?" I ask Violet, stealing a fry off of Liam's tray. Lai snickers at the shocked look on his face.

"She's gonna do that. It doesn't matter if she has her own tray, ever since we were younger Raven has always preferred to steal off other people's plates." Laila explains and Cady grins, leaning forward.

"It's one of her quirks." She teases, her blue eyes glinting wickedly. My mouth falls open and I toss a fry at her.

"Cady!" I cry, and she breaks down in laughter. "He should be honored I chose his plate to steal from!" I argue playfully and I toss a few more fries but that only causes her to laugh harder. I watch her with an amused grin as she slowly calms down. Violet also watches but with detached interest. The look sends a warning bell off but I ignore it. I would be able to scent if she was dangerous.

"I have AP History next." She answers and I nod, a mischievous look surfacing. My sparkling blue-grey eyes are wide, my lips pursed in a coy smirk and my nose is scrunched up a little.

"Oh no." Sophie squeaks and Laila sighs. Cady's eyes are wide as she warily eyes me. The guys have wide grins and are exchanging high fives and excited glances.

"What?" Liam asks, confused. Violet, Garret and Mason are just as clueless. My group is like a well oiled machine, we work perfectly together and sometimes we forget others aren't on the same wave-length as we are.

"Who's up for a self-assigned free period?" I ask, tilting my head to the side and my group is immediately in. We all look at the four outsiders and they stare back, confused. We have done this before in middle school but never have we invited anyone from outside our group.

"Sure?" Mason tentatively agrees, speaking for all of them. I grin and stand, my group following.

"I hope you guys have open minds. 'Cause this is going to be fun!"

**XXX**

We narrowly make it back, bursting into the classroom just as the final bell rings.

Our faces are flushed with laughter as we struggle to catch our breath. Even me, with my wolf abilities. We skipped our last class to go to a nearby amusement park. We screwed around on the rides and just had fun. It was something I really needed, for my group and for the stressful stuff that happened last night.

"Almost late." Mrs. Standers said, glaring us down. Flashing sheepishly charming smiles, we slide into our seats. Cady clears her throat, looking at Liam who is sitting to my left.

"That's _my_ seat, lover boy." She teases and he flushes as he gets up and sits a seat back. I roll my eyes at Cady and shoot Liam an apologetic look. He shrugs at me, at ease with Cady's strong personality. I smile back at him, relieved. It's not many people that can handle us. They don't realize that we are harsh, loud and brash at times because that is our group defense mechanism. Once you get to know us, we are a fun group.

We are loyal, crazy and charmingly bold.

That's just us.

I adore my friends and no matter how cute I think Liam is, I am not about to drop them for him. I did that once with Isaac and look at me now. I swore to myself and them that it would never again happen and I mean it.

Turning to the front, I pay attention as Mrs. Standers starts going over our Algebra.

Joy.

The class seems to drag on longer than ever and when the bell rings, we escape happily. Laughing and talking with each other, the girls and I head to our next class as Liam goes to a different class. I smile and wave at him from over my shoulder, narrowing my eyes when I see Scott and Stiles start to approach him.

Keeping my fingers crossed that they don't ruin the progress I made with him, I head to my classes with the girls. Geography is next. It passes by easily though and so do the rest of my classes. By the time rings, I am happy to grab my bag and head to the locker rooms.

"Hey, Raven!" A guy calls and I wave back as I go in.

"Raven!" Laila calls happily, pulling her blonde hair back into a braid. She already has her exercise clothes on. I wave back, heading to the front of the room. Since we only have one coach and he is male and I am captain, I make all the announcements.

"Congratulations girls, you have made it onto the squad." I announce, prompting a loud cheer. I let it go on for a few seconds as Cady, Laila and Sophia move so they are flanking me. "That being said, I suggest you keep up on the training we will be doing or you can be taken off easily and be replaced." I say and instantly, there is silence as the girls listen attentively.

"Today we are going to start off with our exercises and then move into basic cheers and choreography." Laila says, moving forward as I get dressed. Pulling on a pair of black exercise shorts, a light blue sports bra and a sheer black exercise tank top, I smile in approval as Laila shows why she is my second. "By the end of our first practice, you will be split into two groups. The ones that are on par or as close as you can get to what we know- and the ones that aren't." Laila says, her green eyes sweeping over them as Cady steps forward confidently.

"The ones sorted into the last group will be worked with by our Captain and myself. If you are not up to our standards by the end of the first week...then you are out. Odds are though, by the time we are finished with you- your skills will be better than the first groups." Cady says, her blue eyes sparkling.

"The first group will be taught by Laila, our second and myself." Sophia moves forward, her brown skin healthy and vibrant against the soft yellow color of her tank top. "You will be coached in cheers and choreography that will seem impossible to remember but you will. Because if you don't, you can still be booted off the team- no matter_ what_ group you are sorted into." Sophia says, the steel she likes to hide behind flirtatiousness showing for an instant before she masks it with a brilliant smile.

Finished lacing up my sneakers, I move forward and take the lead again.

"Ready?" I ask and they nod. Frowning, I survey them. "I said: ready?" I ask again and there is a few girls that call yes. Rolling my eyes and sighing, I look at the girls sterner now. "Ready?!" I shout and they shout YES back this time. Smiling with approval, I nod at them and lead the way out onto the field. Without breaking stride, we start jogging around the field. They hold strong-er than before but there are still stragglers. Pulling out my phone, I make note of the girls lagging behind, the girls in the front and the girls in the middle.

As I run, I think longingly of letting my wolf loose.

I struggle not to, knowing it is just the influence of the moon causing me to feel wilder. For one instance, my senses sharpen and I can see everything like I have a high-powered microscope attached to my eyes. Clenching my eyes shut for a second, the sound floods in. Birds chirping back and forth in the woods by the field...small animals scurrying back and forth...a loud whistle that makes me cringe and struggle to keep running.

Cursing Coach Finstock, I rein in my reluctant wolf and continue running.

Laila shoots me a concerned look, the only one who noticed something was _off _about me for that moment. I shoot her a bright smile that doesn't fool her at all. She rolls her bright green eyes at me but doesn't pry, knowing I would tell her if it was serious. My smile fades at the reminder I am keeping something so huge from my friends.

As we finish up with our fifth lap around the large field, my breath starts dragging in my lungs and relish it as the influence of my wolf wears off a little. Even before I became a werewolf, I loved the stretch and burn of my muscles as they worked in tandem to give me the speed I craved.

It's probably a good thing I don't have a car, considering how many tickets I would probably get for speeding.

Slowing down by the bleachers, I turn and jog in place as the girls reach us. Uncertainly, they glance back and forth before copying me and jogging lightly in place.

"Did you hear?" Cady asks, finally reaching us with the rest of the group behind her.

"Hear what?" Sophia asks curiously, her brown eyes sparkling brightly at the thought of gossip. Cady smirks, loving holding it back.

"Come on, Cady!" Laila whines, not the most patient of us.

"Yeah, we wanna know!" I whine...also not every patient. Laughing, the red-head grins happily and leans in as the girls jog in place and try to eavesdrop.

"Liam got asked out...by a Junior." Cady says and I narrow my eyes, displeased.

"Do you know who?" I ask as they close ranks around me. Cady smirks, nodding her head as she looks up at the bleachers. I follow her gaze straight to Kira sitting on the bench with Malia. My eyes widen as I look back at them. "No way..." I breathe, instinctively knowing this must be because Liam was Bitten and tonight is the full moon.

"Yes, way." Cady says and I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"It isn't because she likes him. Scott is trying to figure Liam out and I guess this is his way." I tell them, not entirely lying.

"Aww." Sophia pouts, crossing her arms. Laughing, I gently shove her shoulder.

"Why would you want them dating?" I ask playfully and Sophia smirks at me.

"You've heard of countless love triangles involving two guys and a girl but not often two girls and a guy." Sophia teases and I growl playfully, hiding my anxiety when I realize there is an edge of a true growl.

"Relax girls, we need to focus!" Laila scolds, crossing her arms and looking at our new squad. Groaning, I pout a little and Cady shakes her head.

"Oh no! This was your idea, this is your squad. Come on!" They drag me over to the girls and I take the lead again, ready for exercises.

"Alright girls, we are going to start out with an X jump. I realize that most or all of you do not know what that is, so the girls to the right are going to follow Cady's example, the girls to the middle are going to follow Sophia and the girls to the left are going to follow Laila. All of you are going to do exactly as I do. Feet together!" I call. "Shoulders back and your hands clapped together. Hit a high V motion and move onto your toes then circle your arms in front of your body and bend your knees so you can get ready to jump!" I groan when I see the girls end up slapping at each other. "If you have an issue with being too close to someone, I suggest you use a thing called Common Sense and move a little apart!" I shout, Laila, Sophia and Cady giggling a little as they help spread the girls out.

"Better! Now we jump as high as we can. While we jump, hold your arms in a V position and kick your legs out to the side. The goal is for your body to look like an X, hence the name- X jump." I tell the girls and then we execute the jump. I shake my head when I see the girls stumble on landing. "Focus on the girls in front of your section. Laila, Cady, Sophia if you would execute an X jump?" I ask and they do, snapping it out flawlessly and landing lightly. "If you watch, they keep their toes pointed and don't kick their legs too far apart. Again!" I call and the girls do it, landing better this time.

I begin a drill where they hit a high V on one, hold on two, circle their arms on three. Then they jump on four, land on five. Clean (standing straight with their feet together and arms by their sides) on six, and hold on seven then clap hands together on eight.

By the end of this basic drill, the girls are breathing hard and sweating. I call for a break so I can talk to the girls and see where they think the girls should be separated.

"What do you think?" I ask and they exchange glances.

"The best ones in my group are Sara and Jolie. The others...suck." Cady says simply.

"And you two?" I ask, looking at Sophia and Laila.

"I have a good feeling about Ashley, Tara, Janie and Hannah." Laila says, smiling with pride at her section.

"My good ones are Kat, Amanda, Angie, Stacy, and Natalie." Sophia says and I nod.

"Okay, combine those that you named and they will go in group one. The other five will be in group two. Sound good to you guys?" I ask and they nod. "Okay, lets go break the news." I move forward with my girls flanking me. "Now that you are on the team, you need to take some papers home to sign and have your parents sign." I tell them, Sophia handing me a stack of folders. "When I call your name, move forward and accept your folder and team. Amanda." A tall blonde moves forward, accepting the forest green, white and silver uniform. It is a pleated white and green skirt, lined in silver. The top half is a halter and reaches down to the beginning of the skirt. Beaming with pride, the girl takes it and moves back in line. I go through the rest of the girls until the five in the last group are left. "You that are left are part of group two. You will only be taking the folder. Until we decide if you are going to be a permanent part of the team, you will not wear the uniform. That being said, girls. Those of you with uniforms will not wear them until the first game. After that, we can wear them as part of our team unity. You can try them on but do not stain them or wear them out in public. Understood?" I ask and they respond with a strong yes. Pleased, I turn to the rest of the group.

"As you know, I am Captain of this squad. Our Co-captain is Laila. We are working on getting the school to hire a coach but until we do, you answer to the two of us. I am going to need you to hand in your folders tomorrow so we can confirm they have been signed. In this folder is Medical Releases, Contact Information (which we will be exchanging with everyone), Cheerleading Constitution, Duties and Responsibilities of Members, Emergency Plan and Practice Rules. We are going to go over Practice Rules now so that everyone will know from here on out what is expected.

Practice Rules

1\. Be kind. There is no room for personal conflicts. Do not bring them to practice.

2\. Warming Up is not optional - you must participate in order to cheer.

3\. Tennis shoes with socks will be worn at all times.

4\. Never build a stunt without the coach/Captain present.

5\. Squad members and potential squad members only at each practice.

6\. No talking between cheers. Breaks do not count but keep in mind that we need to have a good learning space.

7\. Hair must be worn away from the face. Preferably in a high ponytail.

8\. No jewelry (stud style earrings only).

9\. Wear clothing that is non-restrictive (jeans not recommended).

10\. In order to be counted as attending, you must participate in all facets of practice.

11\. In order to stay on the squad, you must maintain a grade of B or higher.

12\. Respectable behavior is recommended. We don't want to give our squad a bad rep.

I reel off and look at the girls.

"These rules are non-negotiable. Dismissed for today. Practice meets are going to be Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays with a Squad meet once a weekend. I realize today is Tuesday but this is just the beginning of the squad. From now on, the days are as I said. See you guys tomorrow. And if you need any help with figuring out appropriate practice clothing, you now have our contact information so feel free to use it." I tell them and the girls nods before slowly leaving the field.

"Thanks!" One of the girls calls over her shoulder and I smile as I wave.

* * *

degrassiluver18 - Thank you and I appreciate it!

speedsterloric - That is so sweet!

Lucy Greenhill - Sorry it took so long to get my next chapter out!

Lightningscar - As always you give an awesome review!

RHatch89 - Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Wolf world. I only own Raven.

_Rating: __T_

_Word Count:_ _7, 431_

Thank you for following/favorite-ing my story! Enjoy this latest chapter and don't be afraid to review!

Quick reminder: Ins: Raven, Laila + Collin, Sophia + Brady, and Cady + Drew. Outs: Bullet (Brady's friend), Jason (Drew's friend), Marco (Collin's friend), and Sabrina (Raven's friend.) Rachel, Sasha, Stanley and Madeline are all people that used to be friends but now competing against Raven's friends/group.

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

Groaning with pain, I rest my cheek against the cool metal of the locker.

A low whine rises in my throat but I struggle to beat it back, not wanting Scott to hear it. My wolf feels like she is clawing to get out and it is painful holding her back. I pant for breath as I clench my teeth together. The squealing of metal makes me release my grip on the locker door. A small dent mars the front of my locker now but I can barely focus on it as heat sweeps through me.

Struggling to breathe, I fall to my hands and knees as my senses sharpen and fade as I gain more or less control.

I kick off my shoes, pulling my shirt and shorts off as I gain momentary control. Doubling over with pain, I let out a small cry of pain as I stumble to the shower. I reach out, searching for the faucet. When I feel the icy metal, I twist, allowing cold water to pour down over me. Leaning into the spray, I close my eyes, holding my wolf back.

After a few tense moments, I feel more in control so I shut the water off and climb out of the shower. Shivering, I pad over to my locker and pull out a towel. I wrap it around myself, sinking to the ground and huddling close. Focusing on breathing calmly, I wait until my heart slows down to get dressed. I strip out of my soaked under clothes and pull on my plaid patched jeans, red tank top and vest.

Not bothering with brushing my hair, I let the tangled golden-brown curls hang down. I ruffle them so it doesn't look so bad and grab my bag. Taking a fortifying breath, I leave the bathroom.

I avoid meeting anyone's gaze, choosing to pull a Lydia Martin look. The one that is so haughty it makes anyone think twice about approaching me. The cool look in my blue-grey eyes adds to my invisible protection. I almost make it out of the school when someone calls my name.

"Raven!" I sigh, deciding to ignore the shouter. "Raven McCall!" I spin around so suddenly that the guy almost skids into me.

"What do you want?" I snap out, glaring coldly. The guy flashes a smile, his light blonde hair brushing his eyelashes and his green eyes bright.

"Sorry about that." He says, a small dimple in his cheek. Ignoring how charming it is, I raise a dark eyebrow and prop a hand on my waist. "Right!" He exclaims and pulls a familiar flash-drive from his pocket. I take it, narrowing my eyes suspiciously at him. "Sabrina said you needed that looked at. It sounded pretty important so I checked it out during my free period." He explains and I close my hand around the cool metal.

"And?" I ask calmly, my heart racing as my wolf rises closer to the surface.

"And there wasn't much I could get. Off the car plates. All I know is the plates belong to a car dealership. It is registered to a guy named Nostradomas Scot. He owns the car for about a week more and then his contract expires. That's all I got." I nod thoughtfully, narrowing my eyes in thought.

"What about the name of the dealership?" I ask and he grins.

"Almost forgot about that. It's called Desert Motor. 41841 Beacon Hills, Palm Desert, CA. Here's the information and their phone number. 760 - 895-5578." He said, a proud little smile lighting up his face.

"Well, thanks. Tell Sabrina I said hi." I say absently. I leave him looking after me. I stare down at the paper and sigh, shoving it in my pocket. I leave the school, seeing the girls gathered by the bike rack waiting for me. They laugh loudly, screwing around playfully. Putting Airport Guy out of my mind, I smile brightly as I head over to them.

"-no _way _Francis is hotter than Conde! Have you seen his dark, soulful eyes framed by those killer lashes?" Sophia argues passionately.

"Not to mention he was willing to over-throw a kingdom for Mary. _That_ is what I call dedication." Laila agrees, causing Cady to roll her eyes.

"You guys are hopeless." She huffs and I laugh, slinging my arm around her shoulders as I join them.

"_Puh-lease_. When Bash was an option for Mary, you were all for them being together. Just admit it, you still want Mary to realize she was in love with Bash the whole time, ditch Francis and elope to Scotland." I tease and Cady flushes.

"Ha!" Sophia says triumphantly, giving Laila a high five.

"Whatever. Enough about Reign. Are we going to the party tonight?" Cady asks, successfully changing the subject. I raise an eyebrow and pull out my phone, seeing a party invite at Lydia's boat house. A little confused at why Scott and the others would want innocents at the place Malia and now Liam are going to be held for the full moon, I shrug.

"We should be planning a kick ass party of our own if we want to rule the Frosh." I mutter and the girls nod in agreement.

"Until we figure that out, are you going?" Sophia asks curiously.

"I might. You guys check out the party and let me know if it sucks or rules." I tell them, regretting I will have to ditch the first party of the year to chain myself up Derek's abandoned subway place. I just can't risk hurting my friends though, so I won't tempt fate.

Especially not in _this _town.

That would be as good as signing half a dozen death sentences.

"Alright. I have to go. Mom wants me to make dinner tonight. I'll Face Time later for outfit advice." Laila says brightly and waves as she bikes away. I turn to the girls and Sophia shrugs apologetically.

"I have to get a job so Dad set up an interview at Coffeeville. Fingers crossed I get the job!" With that, it is just me and Cady.

"And you?" I ask, a wry twist to my lips.

"I'm free-" Her phone dings and she pulls it out, sighing when she reads it. "Or not. I have to vacuum the house or I'm grounded." Cady says, pouting and I laugh.

"Go then but you guys better Skype or Face Time me later!" I tease and Cady shoots me a playful look as she climbs on her bike.

"Don't worry. We will. Later!" Cady shouts and then she is gone too. Pulling out my key, I unbuckle my bike and swing a leg over, pausing when I hear Liam call my name. He jogs over with a brilliant smile. I sit lightly on my bike as I wait for him to reach me. He isn't even out of breath by the time he stops.

"Hey! I almost missed you!" He says cheerfully, his eyes a pale green in the sunlight.

"Yeah." I agree and he shifts, hitching his backpack higher on his shoulder.

"So...you going to the party tonight?" He asks, ducking his head and looking at me from under his lashes. I smile a little as I look at him, still a little jealous over him going with Kira. Actually, I don't care _who_ he is going with as much as the _why _he agreed.

"Nope." I answer cheerfully, easily balancing on my bike.

"Really? But it's the first party of the year!" He exclaims and I smirk, thinking briefly of a party I went to in Australia. I shrug and run a hand through my tangled golden-brown curls, tugging them over my shoulder. Liam follows my movements with his eyes and I see the confusion at my supposed lack of caring is causing him.

"Not for me. Besides, aren't you already going with Kira?" I ask and he flushes, pink tinging his cheeks as he shifts his feet.

"Yeah...she asked me." He explains and I nod with a knowing, amused smile. My blue-grey eyes are trained on him and it makes him uncomfortable. He may not recognize why but I know it is because his new wolf is uncertain and it can be perceived as a challenge to stare him right in the eyes.

"Right. Well, I have plans somewhere else tonight. I may swing by if the girls say it is a good party. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him and he nods, still looking a little bewildered at my uncaring attitude as I bike away.

**XXX**

I drop my bike in the driveway, hurrying into the house as my wolf feels like she is clawing me apart from the inside. Grateful that Scott isn't here, I slam the door shut and race up the stairs. I burst into my room, tossing my bag on the floor as I kick my shoes off and pace the room.

I carefully allow my wolf to rise, relaxing instantly as I feel the strength flood through me. My lips pull back in a snarl-smile, the fangs gleaming white. I close my curtains and turn my bedside light on, pulling of Laila's vest and dropping it on my bed. My claws are sharp and I have to be careful to not pierce the jean fabric.

My ears twitch as I pick up small, subtle sounds and louder ones. I feel a little more relaxed, not having to struggle to hold my wolf back. This isn't my first moon as a wolf but it is the first one where Scott knows about me. I have gotten used to being the only one in charge of myself and I am reluctant for my brother to be Alpha-ing over me. It is bad enough when he is just being an annoying brother.

I wonder if he even remembers I am a wolf.

I wrinkle my nose at the thought.

How could he forget?

Sighing at how complicated my life has gotten in the short time since I got back from being care-free in Australia, I dial Enzo's number for what must be the millionth time today. I can't forget the fear in his voice before he hung up on me in the car. As the phone dial continues, I flop down in my desk chair and turn on my laptop. I drum my fingers on the wood top of my desk while I wait for him to answer the phone.

I growl a little when I get his voicemail.

Again.

"Hey Enzo. Seriously, dude, you have to pick up the phone. You cannot just drop a bomb like the TA on me and then disappear. It freaks people out. Namely me. I have some news that you need to know." I pause, nibbling my lip. "Call me." I hang up and toss my phone on my desk. I click on the Skype symbol and dial Enzo's number. The loading symbol goes around and around and around and- it doesn't connect.

A little fear tinges my anger now but I firmly beat it back.

Deciding to wait for a few moments, I try and search online for the TA. Random articles about unrelated stuff pops up so I add Australia to the search engine. Instantly articles about Monto Scot pop up. I frown and pull out the sheet of paper Sabrina's friend gave me.

Nostradamus Scot.

Monto Scot.

Definitely related then.

I click into the first article.

**_Monto Scot The Richest (and Kindest) Man Alive!_**

_Monto Scot is a well know figure in Australia. He one of the most eligible bachelors in Aussie. He is handsome and rich, making plenty of condors try to win his heart._

_He is one of the riches people in Australia and even the world._

_He gained his wealth by investing in his own business, the Treaty Association. The TA is a non-profit company that travels to poor countries and builds homes and the like for the people. They are closely related to Habitat for Humanity as one of the biggest donators, even to the point where they occasionally partner up._

_Monto Scot is a kind man, spending his wealth carelessly for those that have none themselves. At the age of 42, he has accomplished more in his life than many do in lifetimes but that is expected from the son of famed Armando Scot, his now deceased father._

_Following in his father's footsteps, Monto has dedicated his life to helping others in need._

_May we all be as successful and kind as him someday._

I raise an eyebrow.

_This_ guy is the one after me? I snort but don't entirely rule it out. In the supernatural world, you can't really trust first impressions. Peter has proved _that_ more then once to us.

**_End of Season One Flashback_**

_Hearing a noise downstairs, I roll over in bed and get up._

_"Scott? Isaac?" I call out, hearing another noise. Shrugging to myself, I pad downstairs into the kitchen and flick the light on. Nothing. Scott must still be at the dance, sneaking around to be with Allison. Same old, same old. I head over to the fridge and pull out a jar of peanut butter. I grab a spoon and turn, screaming as I drop the jar. A tall, handsome man around my mom's age is standing there. I recognize him as a guy mom once went on a date with. It was ruined horribly when Stiles crashed into his car. "What are you doing her?" I demand, calming down the slightest bit. He smirks, his eyes glowing a bright, unnatural red as he lunges forward._

_I have time to let out one short scream..._

_Then everything goes black._

_**XXX**_

_When I wake up, I wince from the pain in my side. I glance down but in the dim light, I can hardly see anything. I try to get up but become aware of ropes laced around my chest, wrists and ankles. Rolling my eyes at the overkill, I tug at the ropes but every movement sends waves of pain through me, origination on my side._

_Panting for breath as I get weaker from what I am assuming is blood-loss, I stop my struggles. My wrists burn from the rope digging into them and I wince as I gently bring my hands up to my mouth. To anyone coming it, it might look like I am praying but in truth, I am trying to use my teeth to gnaw at the rope._

_The fibers get caught in my teeth and I cough for a few moments when I accidentally swallow one._

_Tears burn in my eyes but I stubbornly refuse to let them fall. Thoughts of serial killers drift through my mind and my heart speeds up, a bad thing since I have a heart mummer. That basically means the valves on my heart are narrower than they should be and my heart has to work harder, beat faster to pump the blood through. It can wear out my heart and lead to heart failure so I have been a pretty protected kid in my life every since Mom found out when I was 9 and told Scott to always protect me._

_In the past I have had minor collapses from over-working my heart, part of the reason why they are so careful with me._

_I resume biting at the rope and it begins to fray. Flinching as I hear loud roars and crashes above me, I finally snap the rope and tug at the ones on my feet. I fumble in finding the knot and a few of my nails break but I don't care, more focused on getting free._

_By the time I have un-knotted the ropes around my feet and chest, the loud noises above have faded._

_Uncertain about whether or not I should be pleased or even more scared, I scramble to my feet. Holding my hands out in front of me, I try to make my way through the dark. It is scarier than anyone would think, having complete darkness and complete silence; like closing your eyes and trying to walk down some stairs. Without your sight, everything is scarier._

_I flinch when I reach the wall and feel something slimy and warm._

_Wrinkling my nose and gagging, I stumble on, trying to find the door. Suddenly hearing noise outside, I freeze. Growls and a scraping sound that set my teeth on edge. I curl into the wall as my throat swells with fear and my heart beats faster. Mentally apologizing to Scott and Stiles for being such a brat about their secrets, I rock back and forth as I wait for the growling to get closer. _

_The door is suddenly slammed open and I can't help the small cry that escapes me as I lunge forward, wanting to go down fighting. I lash out, hitting the warm body until I recognize the yelp and shouts._

_"Raven! Raven, stop! Shit! Ow, what the fuck?! Calm down!"  
_

_"St-stiles?" I opened my eyes and when I saw my brother from another mother, I couldn't help the tears as I threw myself at him. Stiles was in shock; I very rarely cried._

_"What's wrong? What happened?! Ravie?" Scott's panicked voice only made me cry harder, the truth hitting me. They had found me. My brothers had found me. "Is that blood?!" Scott's voice rose higher than I ever heard in my life and I couldn't help a small laugh as I pulled away from Stiles._

_"Yeah." I lifted my shirt and a deep scrape made me cringe as I wavered on my feet. "That's a lot of blood." I commented woozily and then everything went black as I finally collapsed from the blood loss._

Because it was only one deep scratch, none of us guessed it had been left by Peter. And since it was a scratch, I Changed slower than with a Bite. The wound healed slowly so I was released from the hospital with a care package and pain medicine and that was that.

I am a normal wolf but I grew that way slower. Since the scratch was weaker than a bite, my body was able to battle it for longer but that had a cost. I had been collapsing into dead faints more and more and Scott just- lost it. It was hard for him, dealing with the Kanima killing people, me collapsing all the time, me dating Isaac, and then mom finding out at the end of the year.

After I was rescued, Scott and Stiles sat down with me and told me everything that had happened during the year before the dance. They kind of had to, since I was having nightmares of glowing red eyes. Lydia was a big help with that, considering she had been having creepy dreams of Peter before he was killed.

I check my phone again, sighing when I see nothing.

Maybe Enzo is at the hospital with Cara. Part of the reason I care about the little girl is because she has what I once had. A heart mummer of the Mitral valve kind. It is the more dangerous one and before I was scratched by Peter, I probably would have had to get a new heart too. I feel for the little girl because hers is so much worse than mine. Without this heart, she would probably die within a few months.

Sighing, I try to put all of this out of my mind.

I briefly think about going to the car place but I don't want to go by myself. I feel more and more agitated and my wolf wants to get out and run. I get up and go to my closet, pulling down my heavy duffle bag of chains. Unlike Stiles did the one time, I prefer to keep it in my room and not in a public place. Like the locker room.

I open the bag and look at the gleaming silver chains.

I balk a little at thinking of being tied up. All I want is to be able to run_ free_. Being chained doesn't appeal to me. Anger and recklessness fill me and I feel a little worry as the moon begins to influence me. Then the worry is gone as confidence fills me. I move over to my stereo and turn it on, trying to distract myself.

Rat A Tat by Fallout Boy comes on and the the loud beat makes me grin as I dance around. I jump up on my bed, bouncing around happily. The shouting and drums...it stirs up the more wild side of me as my wolf rises closer to the surface. My eyes gleam a deadly electric blue as I dance around and I laugh crazily, deciding to screw the chains and the tunnel.

Flipping off my bed, I saunter over to my closet and fling the doors open. I grin, my fangs brushing my lower lip as I move forward and look over my clothes hanging neatly. I take a shirt and toss it to the side.

"Nope!" I call and laugh as I begin to go through all of my clothes. Tossing my clothes carelessly over my shoulder, I pause when I see a pair of sleek black leather pants. "Perfect!" I purr happily, my wolf preening as I pull them on. I toss Laila's jeans carelessly to the side, more interested in finding something to wear than being gentle with her clothes.

A wild recklessness fills me and I grin, tossing clothes recklessly.

Finding a white bustier halter top, I pull it on bend down, grabbing a pair of white pumps with clear crystals studded around the closed toe. I bought these last year to save for a dance. Oh well. I pull them on and strut over to the back of my door where a floor length mirror hangs. I grin, seeing the way my top hugs every curve on me. I grab my phone, seeing the party invitation. A wicked thought slips in and I smirk as my eyes gleam.

A party.

Sounds..._fun_.

* * *

I stride down the street, not afraid as I walk along. A car pulls up and I turn, seeing Garret and Violet.

"You want a ride to the party?" Garret calls and I nod, sliding in. My predatory instincts stir in me as I tilt my head to the side, dark curls spilling over my shoulder and gilded in gold as I listen to their heartbeats. "I thought Liam said you weren't coming tonight?" Garret asked, his handsome face curious as he drives.

"I thought you were too young to drive." I tease, feeling...unleashed as I lounge in the back. Garret shares a glance with Violet and she fidgets with her necklace. I smirk, my fangs and wolf hidden but still very much there. Violet reaches out and turns the music up as Garret goes faster. I cock my head to the side, hearing the sound of metal.

I roll my eyes, my wolves wild confidence filling me.

Garret swerves, pulling in at a gas station. He gets out and I tilt my head the side, able to see that the tank is still full. Something glints in Garrets fist as he rounds the car and I let loose a low growl. I push the car door open, get out and slam him into the car.

"What were you going to try to do?" I purr dangerously, my eyes flashing that wolf steel blue for a second before returning to my blue-gray. "Humm?" I ask and roughly pry his hand open.

"It's a pen! What the hell, Raven?" Garret asks and I scent the panic rising off of him.

"Humm." I push away from him and cock my head to the side, narrowing my eyes. "There is something off about you." I state and for an instant, there is a cold and blank look in his eyes. Done playing with them, I turn and walk towards the woods, hearing Violet get out of the car and ask Garret if he is okay. At the treeline, I glance back, seeing Violet's anger. I cock my eyebrow and slip my shoes off, running into the woods.

My feet dig into the soil as I dodge trees.

My eyes glow as I maneuver easily around, letting my wolf free. Freedom fills me as I race faster, the wind whipping through my hair as I run. I follow the pull of an Alpha, slowing down as I get closer to the boat house. I bound through the woods, leaping into a tree as a deer scents me and bounces away. My fangs tingle and I get the urge to chase but loud music draws my attention.

I drop down from the tree, my claws leaving long marks in the trunk as I land in an effortless crouch.

Flipping my hair back, I saunter out into the street in front of the house where...my nose twitches as I scent a werewolf. Cocking my head to the side, I can hear them whispering something.

"_..that cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth._" Interesting. I lounge against the tree, hearing this werewolf gain control and pouting a little. Wouldn't it be so much more fun to run free with me? I've never run with a pack but I've felt a longing to. Suddenly, I smell something burning and I wrinkle my nose, searching for the source. Rounding the cars, I see a body...with a head laying beside it.

I tilt my head to the side curiously, feeling a wolves curiosity and none of a human's disgust. I scent the air and catch something but it is buried under the smell of burnt flesh. Shrugging, I rise, slip on my shoes and head into the party. The happy people bouncing around inside, the music and the hormones are so rampant that I can almost actually _see_ them. I grin, a sharpened fang glinting in the light before it shrinks.

"Hey! You are here!" Sophia crashes into me, laughing happily. I smell the beer on her breath, a million times worse with my advanced smelling and wrinkle my nose. She sways drunkenly and I drop her on the couch. My human side feels a stirring of worry as one of my oldest friends lolls on the couch, clearly drunk beyond her alcohol tolerance but I crush that feeling. Right now, under the influence of the moon, all I want is to have _fun_.

"Where's the beer?" I ask and she giggles, pointing drunkenly to the kitchen. I leave her behind without a second thought or glance back and push to the kitchen where some kid is doing a keg stand to the cheering crowd. I grab a red cup and down the nasty liquid. I take another cup and head back into the living room.

Cady is kneeling beside Sophia but Laila is dancing in the crowd. I head over to her and start dancing, bouncing up and down to the beat.

"Where's Cady?" She shouts and I shrug, grinning easily. Shaking my head, I run my fingers through my hair as I drink some more from the cup.

A guy wanders up and starts dancing with me. I flash a flirty glance, Liam the farthest thing from my mind right now. Laughing happily, I sway closer to the guy and finish my drink. His brown eyes are a little dazed and glazed, so I know he is drunk just from that. The overwhelming scent of alcohol is another big tell. But right now, I don't care. I sling my arm over his shoulder as I dance to the music, shaking my hair back as I just let loose and have fun. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Laila making her way over to Cady and Sophia. They talk for a few seconds then Laila turns to my direction, searching for me with a confused and angry look in her eyes.

Giggling to myself, feeling wicked glee, I tug the guy with me as I use him to shield me. Stumbling into the hallway, I sway a little as the alcohol I drank begins to affect me. The guy laughs, following after me as I tug him into a room and shut the door behind me. He leans forward, trying to get a kiss but I roll my eyes and shove him onto the bed.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not in the mood." I tease and he starts snoring. I roll my eyes, freezing when I hear a growl...tilting my head to the side, I shut my eyes as I zero in on the sound.

_"This is all your fault!" _I tense when I recognize Liam's voice behind the guttural edge. So he isn't dealing with the change all that well.

_"Liam! Liam!" _Scott's panicked voice irritates me.

_"What did you do to me!?" _Come on Scott! You are an Alpha, act like it!

_"Liam stop!"_ Scott shouts, an edge of fear in his voice and I am instantly shoving the window open and launching myself out the window, my heels laying on the floor where I kicked them off. A hissing sound makes me wince before a sound like a little explosion goes off. Then I lose track of them as the music grows louder.

Growling with annoyance, I bound into the woods in search of my brother and a newly turned werewolf.

Running faster, I dodge trees and try to listen for them. I freeze when I hear Chris Argent's voice. He sounds friendly enough though, so I continue running in search of Liam. A piercing whistle makes me tense up and I drop to my knees, clutching at my ears. Liam's pained shouts ring in my ears as I cry out, the pain lancing through my head.

Pulling back a little from my wolf's influence, I pant as I scramble to my feet and launch myself into a tree, curling into the trunk as I try to catch my breath. Suddenly, the ringing stops and I relax in relief, slumping back against the tree.

Hearing footsteps below, I peer down to see Chris Argent walking in the direction of Liam and Scott. Tilting my head to the side, I carefully allow my hearing to sharpen as I silently follow from the trees until we reach a clearing.

"They can't know. My mom...she can't deal with this again." Liam says, sounding heart-broken. "I can't do this to them again." Scott stands in front of him and leans forward, his voice soft.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks and Liam looks up, his green eyes wracked with pain as he stays hunched over.

"I got kicked out of school...and I deserved it. The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car-"

"Liam. It's okay." Scott said, as I listened from the tree.

"They can't see me like this!" Liam insisted. "Like...like..."

"Like a monster?" Scott asked and I flinched a little, digging my claws into the tree to keep myself balanced. Scott slowly rose, his shoulders back as he looked down at Liam. "You are not a monster." Scott said, firm conviction ringing in his voice. "You are a werewolf." I could_ feel_ Scott calling on his wolf and Liam looked up, feeling the same pull to his Alpha. "Like me." The awe in Liam's eyes is kind of endearing.

I glance down and startle when I see Chris looking up at me. He smiles a little and then turns, walking away. I stare after him for a second before looking down at Scott.

"Will you help me?" Liam asked, Scott holding out a hand and helping him to his feet.

"Yes. Now let's get you home." Scott said, stepping back. Reining in my wolf, I jumped down from the tree, landing in another perfect crouch just as Scott's phone rings. He turns to me and narrows his eyes at what I am wearing, brotherly instincts flaring up. "What are you wearing? When did you buy those clothes? Why did mom let you buy those clothes? Go home and change!" Scott orders and I roll my eyes, not in the mood to listen right now.

"I don't want to." I tell him petulantly, my fear for him receding now that I can see he is unhurt. My wolves influence in my veins makes me want to run around some more. Seeing the wildness lurking in my eyes, Scott turns wary.

"Raven...do you have an anchor?" Scott asks and I nod, smiling sweetly as I slowly start to circle around him. Scott mirrors my actions, staying between me and Liam. I pout a little, kicking off my heels and digging my toes in the dirt. "What is it?" Scott asks softly, slowly moving closer to me.

"Don't you know?" I ask innocently, tilting my head to the side as my more playful side springs up. I lunge forward, knocking him backwards and landing on his chest. Scott's eyes flash red for a moment before fading to brown as I perch on his chest. I raise my head, looking at Liam. Curiosity and shock reflect in his blue-green eyes and I flash him a flirty smile.

"Don't I know what?" Scott asks, pulling my attention back to him.

"You...and Stiles...are my anchors. My pack, my brothers. My family." I proclaim, leaping off his chest and twirling around as I bask under the moonlight.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Scott asks, getting to his feet and training his eyes on me.

"Because I _can_." I stop twirling and look at him with a deep sadness in my eyes. "This isn't my first full moon, brother. I know what I am supposed to do...It's just- I _hate _having to be chained up, all alone. Especially when all I want to do...is run free." I begin humming absently as I twirl around, mimicking ballerina twirls that I used to watch when I thought I would be a dancer. That was before I Turned and when I had absolutely no grace. Now I move easily on my feet, every muscle moving effortlessly together to make my movements smooth and graceful.

"How many moons has it been?" Scott asks, hurting a little at the thought of his little sister all alone and struggling with the pain of the transformation. A somber look falls over my face as I stop twirling and face my brother, the moonlight shining down on us.

"About seven, including this one. I...officially changed after Allison died." Tears glimmer in my electric blue eyes as I clench my jaw, looking away as I keep them from falling.

"But...you were bitten by Peter _months_ before then!" Scott exclaims, moving forward. Reacting, I dance backwards as I meet his gaze.

"I wasn't Bitten, Scott. Do you remember after you and Stiles found me, after Peter was killed by Derek?" I ask and he slowly nods, his eyes fixed on me. Neither of us are really registering that Liam is still here. "Well, the only marks on me were the bruises around my wrists, arms, legs and the bruise on my head...and that long cut on my side. You guys said it couldn't have been a wolf scratch because it was one long, deep scrape like a knife and not five parallel scratches. You were wrong." I tell him in a whisper.

"How...is that possible?" Scott whispers, bewildered. I hitch up a shoulder and drop it back down, trying to portray disinterest but the way I have tensed up at the memories betrays me.

"Because I had a Scratch and not a Bite, I was slower to transform. The Scratch didn't heal quickly like the Bite and I didn't gain the abilities of a werewolf right away. It was more gradual, a delayed response. Especially since my body was fighting the Scratch like it was an infection. You remember how weak and sick I was after I was rescued? My bodies defenses were all directed at fighting the Scratch and all that it meant." I stare blankly past him, remember how terrified I was by what was happening to me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked lowly and I let out a bitter laugh.

"I thought about it but you and Stiles were so busy rushing around and saving everyone else. You were constantly lying to me and sneaking around...and I had the perfect distraction." I tell Scott, focusing my steel blue gaze on him. He flinches a little but stays strong as the ring of his phone breaks the night silence. Scott hesitates but turns down the call and tucks his phone away.

"Isaac. He was your distraction." Scott says and I nod, ignoring the interest Liam is showing.

"Yeah. A hot, older guy? I was ecstatic when he started showing interest in me. I took the distraction eagerly." I sigh, letting the tension seep out as I sink the to the ground, pulling my knees up and linking my hands in front of them. "Even with Isaac though, I still had a few blank memories. It wasn't until I stopped fighting the wolf and gave in that I remembered them. I had been running around as a werewolf for a little while. I had just been suppressing the memories because I didn't want them. But it had seemed like everything was going wrong. I had Isaac but after you guys found Boyd and Erica and Cora locked up in the bank, Isaac started showing interest in Allison." Scott flinches a little, the subject still sore.

"Yeah, I remember that. I threw him into the walls a couple of times." Scott admits, blushing a little.

"I know. I remember asking you why and not getting an answer." I tell him, my eyes flaring a brighter steel blue for a moment as I remember my hurt and anger. "If you had told me, it might have saved me some hurt." I tell him, allowing some of the bitterness and pain to bleed into my voice.

"I'm sorry, Ravie. I- I just didn't want to hurt you." Scott says apologetically.

"So you left it to Isaac to hurt me." I shoot back and he winces, running a hand through his hair and tugging on the ends. "I visited Deaton." Scott stares in surprise. "I had been having these weird symptoms. Hot and cold flashes of anger. Pain in my teeth and head. Constant fainting spells. Increased senses before they faded away...I had the werewolf venom in my body and it was still fighting to take over. I was in pain but I didn't give in. I didn't want to be a wolf, Scott." I tell him, my voice breaking a little as I fight the tears.

"So why are you?" He asks softly, pain for me glimmering in his eyes. I know he never wanted this for me.

"Allison died...and you were so h-hurt." A tear escapes and slips down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away and clench my fist in my hair. "I didn't have the strength to fight it anymore. How could I? You needed all the help you could get! After I stopped fighting it, everything came easier to me. The strength, the speed, the senses. There was so much bad because of being a werewolf: the blood-lust. The anger. Having to constantly hide who and what you are." I trail off, falling silent.

"Raven-" Scott begins but I cut him off.

"I'm not done." I tell him and take a deep breath. "There was so much bad." I let myself fall back and I stared up at the moon. "But there is good too. When I run...I feels so free. I am _way_ more graceful. I can _help_ you. And...I didn't have to feel so fragile anymore." Scott stiffens, knowing what I am alluding to. "I know you and mom and Stiles just worried for me but the way you constantly sheltered me...it made me feel so weak and childish. But after I accepted what I had become...I realized I hadn't had a single health problem. You remember when I had mom take a scan again?" I ask and Scott nods, liquid gleaming in his eyes as he remembers that day.

My heart mummer was a vicious type. I was going to need a heart transplant or risk dying but with all that had been happening...I had been feeling better. I hadn't fainted for a week or so. When mom did the scan and found my heart mummer was just...gone...she couldn't stop crying. _We_ couldn't stop crying.

The threat of my heart failing had been hanging over us since I was 9 and for it to be gone...it was...the _best_ thing in the _world_.

"When I saw for sure the mummer was gone...Scott, you have no idea the amount of relief that filled me." I tell him, still looking up at the velvety night sky.

"I know the amount of relief that filled_ me_." Scott says and I smile ruefully, sitting up and looking him right in the eyes.

"How much of it was because you didn't have to guard me anymore? How much of the relief was because you didn't have to _worry _about me? How much was because you had one less _problem _to deal with?" I ask, not bothering to hide my hurt and bitterness. "I remember after the scan, I saw you a lot less. We didn't talk for a week and a half after that." I look away, a blush of shame rising on my cheeks. "I almost attacked someone during a full moon because I saw you in town with Kira." Scott sucks in a deep breath. "After all that, is it any wonder I jumped at the chance to go to Australia?" I ask and Scott sighs.

"No. And you are right. I was a pretty crappy brother during that time." He mummers and I shake my head.

"Not completely. I remember you coming in every night...just to check on me." Scott smiles a little.

"I had to make sure my baby sister was all right." I smile warmly at Scott, warmed at his affection. His phone rings again and he pulls it out, reading the message. "Crap, I have to go. Chris said he found another body. Can you help Liam get home?" Scott asks and I nod, stretching out on the forest ground.

"Sure. Oh, you may want to know the body is a werewolf." I tell Scott and his face hovers over mine from where he is standing.

"How do you know that?" He asks and I roll my wolf-blue eyes at him.

"Because I saw the body." I tell him, moving my head so I can stare up at the moon.

"And?" Scott asks, blocking my view again. Holding back a frustrated growl, I glare up at him.

"And?" I snap back, shock flaring in his eyes.

"I have to go but we _will _talk about this later. And no funny business with you and Liam." Scott orders. I roll my eyes, relaxing against the pile of leaves and nod.

"Fine." I sigh and wait until I can't hear him anymore. I sit up and link my hands together again as I look at Liam. I pat the ground in front of me and he slowly moves forward, sinking down so he is across from me. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Lightningscar - As always, you are an excellent reviewer. I always appreciate the constructive criticism and I will aim my descriptions more towards the surroundings in the next chapter. (I would do it in this one except I already had it typed out.) I do like describing the outfits (as a girl and as a reader because it helps picture the character better) but I will tone that down some. I know some people would rather just read about the action but I do like having interactions between her and her friends. Not only do they do that for Scott and Stiles in the show but it makes the character gain a sense of realism for me and hopefully for the rest of you. Once again, thank you so much for your helpful review!

RHatch89 - Thank you so much!

proofread pls - You probably won't read this considering what your review was but I am addressing it anyway. First, you may not like my characters but that is fine. You aren't going to like everyone you meet in life anyway. Raven and her friends may not be 'likable/relatable characters' but that is fine. There is things about her that even I don't like but that is the reality of life. NO ONE is perfect, least of all Raven and her friends and I am glad you can see that.

Just FYI, a Mary Sue is a person that is perfect in every way. Someone that _everyone _likes. You don't like my characters and their flaws. Based off that, I am going to scrap your 'Mary Sure Wish Fulfillment Grammatically Incorrect Tangle of Words' and not pay it any more attention. There is such thing as **_character development_** and that is what I am going for.

Thank you for the _constructive_ criticism towards needing more descriptions of her surroundings. As for the plot, all of the chapters need to build off of each other. They were the introductory chapters. In a real story, you don't start at the climax. You work your way up. Which is what I'm doing.

My character likes to dress well. So what? This is my style of writing and that's okay if you don't like it. That being said, I have been working on toning down the excessive outfit descriptions.

I have not abandoned this story. I do not plan on abandoning this story.

BTW, for a person that says they 'hate to hate', you said a lot of unnecessary things. E.g.: "I'm not really sure how I managed to read this far ahead, I'm simultaneously proud of my perseverance and my **disgusted by my time wasting**."

Thank you for taking the time to type out your review. Regardless of whether or not it was a 'flame', I did get some help out of it. It may have hurt my feelings and stalled my writing/updating but I'm a big girl and I feel I handled this well. What about you?


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Wolf world. I only own Raven.

**_Rating: _**_T_

**_Word Count:_** _8, 131_

Thank you for following/favorite-ing my story! Enjoy this latest chapter and don't be afraid to review!

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

"How are you in control?" Liam asks, leaning forward. I smirk proudly, the moon still affecting me somewhat, regardless of my anchor.

"I've had practice. It gets easier when you have an anchor." I explain and curiosity flares in Liam's eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"An anchor is something that helps you remember your humanity so that the wolf cannot completely take over." I clarify, putting it in easy to understand terms.

"What is mine?" Liam asks, his golden-brown hair turned silver by the moonlight.

"I don't know. That is for you to find out." I tell him, shrugging a little.

"How?" He asks and I hesitate.

"It is different for everyone. I found my anchor when I almost killed someone. The memory of my brothers, my pack- it was enough to anchor me to my humanity. Scott's anchor used to be Allison because she made him feel human and Derek's anchor is his anger. Or at least it was." I say, struggling to keep it easy to understand. "It is different for everyone." Liam nods thoughtfully and I lean forward, seeing the questions building in his eyes.

"Can you help me?" Liam asks and I pause, not expecting that.

"Scott-"

"Is scary enough as it is." Liam mutters and I have to hide a small smile. Scott? Scary? I giggle a little and Liam flushes, his green eyes bright.

"Sorry. I guess to someone that didn't grow up with him, he can be scary at times." I pacify and Liam relaxes a little before tensing up again and doubling over in pain. I sit patiently across from him, watching as the moon tugs at him. "Just let go, Liam. I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone." I whisper and he growls in pain, throwing his head back. His eyes glow a brilliant gold and I stare, his features shifting and becoming broader, more lupine. He pants heavily as hair creeps down his sideburns and the backs of his hands.

His claws slide out, thin and strong and his fangs sharpen and lengthen.

He cries out, a growling whimper and then falls silent.

I slowly rise to my feet, a small breeze ruffling my hair. He snaps his gaze to mine and I lift my lip in a silent snarl, my brilliant blue eyes flaring. His wolf knows the significance of my eyes and he cowers a little. Satisfaction flares a little in me and I take a step forward.

"Run with me..." I breathe and drift past him, my feet silent on the forest leaves. I turn and glance back to where Liam is watching me. I beckon with a smile and then take off. It isn't long until I hear sounds of pursuit. His wolf was not going to be able to resist chasing and running with another wolf.

I dodge trees, leaping over a fallen branch as I race faster. Liam is running right behind me and I laugh, ducking right as he lunges. He rolls on the ground and whirls around to chase me, the blood-lust gone and instead a playful spirit rising. I laugh happily as we continue our game of chase and dodge.

Twirling, I constantly evade his attempts to catch me.

Because I am smaller, I am faster on my feet and more nimble. I grin, my fangs glinting wickedly under the moonlight as I let go and have fun. Giggling breathlessly, I launch myself into the air, grasping a thick branch and swinging myself up so I can perch on it. Liam jogs to a stop, looking around for me. I let out a near-silent whistle and he immediately looks up, a WTF look entering his eyes. I laugh as he whines, his golden eyes glowing up at me.

I grin mockingly at him, tossing my hair playfully.

Suddenly determined, he backs up and leaps, scaling the tree and landing right beside me. I turn my head and nudge his shoulder playfully with mine. Launching myself down, I tuck into a ball and roll forward, using the momentum to launch forward into another run.

This is infinitely better than being locked up all by myself-

A dangerous snarl splits the air and I whirl around, staring with horror as Liam splits off. I cock my head to the side, listening...a heartbeat sounds, dangerously close. I take off, going a different way so that I can cut Liam off. I run faster, desperation lending me the speed I need to cut him off.

I lunge, tackling Liam to the side and we roll down a hill, locked in a loud snarl.

Whoever was walking in the woods screams and runs away, their heartbeat slowly fading away.

It doesn't matter to Liam though, his anger is fully directed at me and he growls deeply, swiping his hand at me. I duck, grabbing his wrist, flinging my leg over his arm and twisting, dragging him to the ground. He surges forward as I struggle to pin him to the ground...so I do the one thing that I am hoping can distract him...I kiss him.

Instantly, Liam's anger is channeled into lust as he kisses back.

This is nothing like our kiss in the hospital, this kiss...is wild and unleashed. Liam's hands wrap around my waist as we kiss and I slide my hands up into his hair so I can tug playfully. He growls a little and my heart races but in a good way. I pull back, panting and Liam nuzzles at my neck.

He hits a ticklish spot and I laugh, cringing away from him.

Liam's eyes glow liquid gold but I can see a hint of him in there. He isn't completely taken by the moon. Not this time anyway. I laugh happily, leaping to my feet as a sense of giddiness sweeps over me now that the danger is gone. I tug Liam up and we burst into a run, flipping off trees and growling playfully as we resume our game of tag under the moon.

Our laughter and growls ring out and I feel...content.

**XXX**

"Rise and shine!" Stiles's voice rings out and I groan, rolling over. "Get up, Rav- Who the hell is in your bed?!" I jerk awake, looking around blearily. I groan when I see the drunk guy from last night. Flashes of me under the influence of the moon run through my head and I groan, knowing the only reason I was so wild is because it is the first time in a couple of moons that I have allowed myself so much freedom.

After Liam and I ran around for hours, we made our way back here. Liam collapsed on the couch and I wandered into this bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

"Hey! Raven!" Scott protests, appearing seconds after Stiles's loud announcement. The two of them glare dangerously at the still sleeping guy on the bed.

"Relax guys, I don't know him and I don't care to know him. He's just some guy that crashed here last night. I forgot he was even in here." I mutter, sitting up and rubbing my eyes as I yawn. Liam appears behind Scott looking adorably ruffled.

"Get him out." Liam suggests and I roll my eyes as my brothers simultaneously nod in agreement before turning to him with a frown.

"Why do you even care?" Scott asks, his eyes flashing red. Liam automatically lowers his gaze, his eyes flaring golden. That is his wolves influence. If he had stared Scott right in the eye, it could be considered a challenge.

"Uh.." Liam stalls and I climb out of bed.

"Get out so I can take a shower." I order and Scott turns to me, as docile as a puppy.

"What about that kid?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"He's dead to the world. As Lydia if she has some clothes I can borrow. Good bye!" I usher them out of my room and head into the bathroom for a refreshing shower.

The hot water pours over me and I sigh, closing my eyes.

_~Bare feet pounding against the ground as a sense of freedom envelops me. And for the first time, as I run...I am not alone.~_

I smile a little at the memory and finish scrubbing down, climbing out and wrapping a towel around me. I glance around but there is no robe. I briefly think about putting on my clothes from last night but they are torn, dirty and smell horrible. I wrinkle my nose and shake my head, pulling the towel tighter around me. I tilt my head to the side, my eyes flaring wolf blue as I try to hear where Lydia is.

The crackling of the record player invades my hearing and I wince, blocking it out.

Sighing, I leave the bathroom and pad down the hall in search of Lydia's room. I pass a few bedrooms and stop by the kitchen. Malia glances away from Stiles and nods at me, her eyes flaring a deep blue of a were-coyote. An infinitely warmer color than mine. My eyes glaze over momentarily as I think about the reason why that is- I flinch a little and avoid the thought.

Seeing Malia watch me curiously, I nod back at her and turn to Scott.

"Scott, where are the clothes I requested?" I ask and Scott looks up, his eyes narrowing when he sees me standing in the towel.

"Lydia said she was going to put them in the room." Scott says, I can almost _see _the effort it takes for him to not comment about the lack of clothing on me.

"They weren't in there." I answer, tilting my head to the side as I allow my hearing to fade away.

"I'll get them for you." Scott says, clearly eager to get me dressed. I have to hold back a smile as I step to the side so Scott can pass me. A throat clearing behind me makes me twist and I freeze when I see Liam. His green eyes wander over my towel clad form excruciatingly slowly before raising to meet my eyes. The look in his eyes-

Scott clears his throat and I roll my eyes, turning to him.

He walks past the two of us, shooting a warning glare at Liam. Liam flushes and moves into the kitchen as I follow Scott to the room I was in.

"See? No clothes." I point out and Scott nods, rolling his eyes at me. I punch him in the shoulder and he smirks at me, snicking imperiously the way only an older sibling can. "Jerk." I mutter and the bathroom door opens. The guy with the deep brown eyes and sandy blonde hair only has a towel hanging low on his hips. I raise my eyebrows, automatically looking him over.

"Nope!" Scott says resolutely and drags me out of the bedroom. I laugh and smirk in the way only a younger sister can to an older brother. Scott rolls his eyes and opens a different door. "This is Lydia's room. Get dressed, we have school." Scott orders and I laugh to myself as I walk over to the dresser. I slip into a pair of dark wash denim shorts and a black tank top with a peach colored lace top a size large over it.

I run a brush through my golden-brown curls and pull on a peach beanie. I swipe on some black eyeliner and lip gloss, smiling in satisfaction at my image. I pull on a pair of black Adidas sneakers and tie them. Finished, I leave the room and jog down the hall, looking for Scott.

The instant I enter the kitchen, Scott stops talking and I narrow my eyes suspiciously at him.

"Whatcha' talkin' about?" I ask pointedly, raising an eyebrow. Scott gets the message (I don't want to be left out of things anymore) and rolls his eyes at me.

"The body out front." He says bluntly and I nod, leaning against the door frame and folding my arms. Scott looks at me as if searching for something but I ignore it.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." I shrug dismissively and pull out my phone. "Ready to go, Scott? I don't want to be late to school- shit." I groan as I read my texts.

_~Since when do you abandon Sophia when she is drunk?! She could have been raped! Text us. Now. -Laila~_

_~You need to answer us, Raven. This is serious. -Cady~_

_~I can't believe you would do something like this! -Laila~_

_~This is literally the worst thing you have ever done. -Cady~_

_~Since you clearly no longer care, don't bother to text or call. -Laila~_

"Mother fu-"

"Raven." Scott says warningly and I roll my eyes, used to saying what I want without consequences. In Australia, I let loose in more ways than one. Before, I used to cringe at swearing but now it comes all to easy to me.

_~Oh my god! Laila, I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! When I came to the party, some guy slipped something in my drink. I can barely even remember what happened! I cannot believe myself! I can't believe I was so stupid that I took a drink from some random stranger. How is Sophia? Is she okay? -Raven~_

I feel guilty lying about being drugged but what other option is there? This isn't just _my_ secret to tell and I doubt my group would take the secret all too well anyway.

I gnaw on my fingernail while I wait for Laila to respond. Worry is swirling around in me as I remember how drunk Sophia was. How could I have done that? In a way I was drunk but only on the moon's influence since I can't actually get drunk on alcohol anymore. I inwardly berate myself while Scott finishes talking with Stiles and the girls.

"Come on Raven, we gotta go." Scott says, ushering me out the door. I nod and let him herd me, tucking my phone in my pocket. Scott climbs on his bike and hands me his helmet. I wrinkle my nose and give him a wry stare. He isn't budging. I take the helmet and slip it on over my beanie.

Stupid, overprotective, awesome, older brother.

**XXX**

Scott pulls into the parking lot at the school, Stiles parking beside us.

I swing my leg over and pull the helmet off, my disheveled curls tumbling down around my shoulders. I shove the helmet at Scott, adjust my beanie and take off to the school.

Crap.

I left all of my homework at home in my bag.

I wince but don't falter as I race through the halls. Students are rushing around, trying to beat the final bell. I skid to a stop at my English classroom. I flash a hurried smile as I hurry to my seat and slink down. Laila and Cady shoot me worried glances but I ignore them in favor of turning to look at Sophia.

"I'm so sorry about last night." I whisper and she hesitates but smiles at me.

"It's okay. Laila and Cady told me about your drink. The way I see it, neither of us could help our actions." Sophia says and I beam at her, hugging her as I bury the guilt about lying to her. We both pull back and I lean over to Laila.

"Do you mind if I borrow some paper? I let my stuff at home and I crashed at Lydia's boat house last night." I whisper and Laila nods, ripping out a few pages and handing them to me.

"In the future, never accept a drink from a stranger." She says sternly and I nod, happy to see her green eyes are warm instead of frosty. I turn to Cady and wiggle my fingers with a playful pout. She can't stop smile as she hands me a pen and I smile at her, glad I have them as my friends.

As the teacher begins to speak, I take diligent notes and silently promise to be a better friend to them.

By the time the class has ended, my pages are full of cramped notes but I don't care. I slide out of my seat and link arms with the girls as we hurry out of the room.

"So are you okay?" Laila asks and I nod, not wanting to be on this subject.

"Yeah, I slept like the dead though." I joke and the girls giggle with me as we split up to go to our next classes. I breeze through my classes, smiling when I spot Liam and joking around with the girls in the corridors between classes.

My teachers were a bit disappointed that I didn't have my homework ready (they had heard good things about my school work from previous teachers) but they let it slide since this is the first time. Only as long as I bring in the homework tomorrow with tonight's completed work.

I get dressed for squad practice and head out with the girls, pleased to see the girls are all there. They all hand in their signed paperwork and I set it to the side for later.

"All right girls! As of today, you are part of the Beacon Hills Cyclones Cheer Squad!" I call out and they cheer for a few seconds. I note with approval they are all dressed in the proper exercise clothes. "We will be having a game this next Monday, facing off against Devenford Prep. We don't have much time to come up with cheers but if you guys want to brainstorm for any ideas, we will not turn them away." I call and the girls exchange excited looks. "Okay, exercises. We start with stretching."

This practice passes fairly quickly and I nod in approval the sweat soaked girls. Some are panting, others look like they are barely standing.

"That was an excellent practice girls! Remember, we meet Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Even though we don't have a meet tomorrow, it is best to do your exercises everyday. Either in the morning or at night would be best. The girls and I prefer to to the exercises every day at the same time since I have to wait for my brother to finish his practice before I can leave anyway. You guys are welcome to join us but it isn't necessary. Bye!" I wave and turn to the girls. "How many of them do you think will show up?" I ask and Cady shrugs.

"I bet all of them will the first few times and then slowly start to stop coming." Sophia says and I nod thoughtfully.

"Listen, I need you guys to cover for me today. I have some place I need to go. Please?" I ask and they exchange looks before nodding.

"What should we say you are doing if Scott asks?" Laila asks and I shrug.

"Tell him I am visiting our old coach." I suggest and Laila nods. "Thanks, you guys are the best!" I hug them tightly and jog off the field, heading back to the locker room. I shower quickly and get dressed, glad I decided to wear sneakers instead of boots or heels. I grab my bag, searching in it before remembering I left it at home. "Crap." I groan and run a hand through my hair.

If I leave quickly, I can get Lydia to give me a ride to my house. I hurry out of the locker room, racing through the halls and searching for her. I try and spot her through the crowds of kids flooding the halls as I skid around a corner before turning turning back when I glimpse her hair. There she is.

"Lydia!" I call and she turns away from Kira and Malia.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Can you give me a ride home? I forgot something there and I need it." I ask breathlessly and she frowns, shaking her head.

"Nope, sorry. I'm going to the mall and your house is in the opposite direction." She shrugs gracefully and I groan again, pulling out my phone as I turn away.

"I-I could, um, drive you? If you want!" Kira offers and I pause, looking at her. I really have no choice.

"Fine." I snap my phone shut and nod at Malia and Lydia as we leave. The walk to the car is silent and I see Kira glance at me a few times, opening her mouth to say something and then hesitating. "I don't bite, you know." I finally tell her and she jumps, turning her wide almond eyes on me.

"I know! You just- you don't seem to like me all that much." Kira says awkwardly and I wince, knowing Scott isn't going to like the way Kira is feeling.

"I don't know you." I respond as we reach her car. I open the door and get in as she starts it up.

"Well, maybe we could hang out? Get to know each other?" Kira asks and I wince again, not expecting her to say that.

"Uhhh..." I stall as she pulls out, pretending I just got a text and unlocking my phone screen. I have to stamp down on my fear/panic that Enzo still hasn't contacted me. Kira glances over at me and I tap my ICal, seeing I have a few open times but not really sure about this hanging out with Kira thing. "I'm kind of busy. I have cheer practice, coming up with cheers, I have to create at least five new routines and-" I begin reeling off and I can see Kira roll her eyes.

"What about this weekend?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Saturday is a bonding day for the girls on the squad and Sunday is a family day. Sorry." I tell her but she senses how insincere I am being about it. It may be childish of me but I don't want Scott moving on from Allison just yet. They were so perfect and she was his first love. But...if Kira makes him happy now...shouldn't I support that? I sigh and make a few changes to my ICal, making room for Kira. "Friday night is good for me though. The girls are having family nights." Instantly Kira perks up, grinning at me.

"Great! Should I bring anything?" Kira asks and I hesitate.

"I supply snacks, you just need to bring a sleeping bag and a change of clothes." I answer and she nods, mouthing it to herself. "Haven't you ever been to a sleepover before?" I ask and flush when I realize how snooty is sounded.

"Yeah, I have. It's just been a while." Kira answered, shrugging a little. The ride is a bit easier now that the awkward silence is gone and the tension breaks completely when we hear the song Say Something by A Great Big World and agree it is in our top ten favorite songs. Kira pulls to a stop in front of my house and I hop out.

"Thanks for giving me a ride-" My phone rings and the second I see Enzo's face flash across the screen, I am answering it. I wave to Kira and slam the door shut.

"Enzo?! God, you are alive! You had me so worried!" I fire off and he laughs on the other end.

"_Relax Rave. My battery died yesterday on a family trip to my Nana's house and Mom wouldn't let me re-charge it_." Enzo says and I narrow my eyes, hearing the undercurrent of tension. I begin tapping on the speaker, glad Stiles went through his Army phase and taught me Morse Code. _-are you okay?-_

"Yeah right!" I tease. "You were probably making out with girls!" I joke and Enzo laughs as he taps back.

_-yeah but I didn't expect the visit from the TA at my house. They asked about you.-_

"You caught me!" He jokes back as I go in the house and shut the door.

_-What did they say?-_

"Of course I did! You are a terrible liar." I tell him.

_-They wanted to know if there was anything odd about you.-_

"I am not! I learned from the best. My parents! I remember an innocent me-" I snort and he snickers. "-believing in the wonders of a fat man fitting down a narrow chimney." Enzo says, mock-outrage in his voice.

_-Like what?-_

"Like you were ever innocent!" I tease and Enzo laughs on the other end.

_-Erratic behavior. Anger. Shifting eye colors. How do they know you are a werewolf?-_

I freeze, not sure if I am hearing him correctly. How does _Enzo _know I am a werewolf? I never told him. I hurry upstairs and burst into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me and tossing my bag in the corner. I get on the computer and send a Skype message to Enzo. He accepts a few minutes later and I toss my phone to the side as I lean into the screen.

"How do you know?" I ask and he sighs, leaning onto his desk and running his hands through his dark hair.

"You snuck out one night and I followed you. I brought binoculars." Enzo says and I sit back in my chair.

"Why didn't you confront me?" I ask, stunned I never found out and he smirks.

"I was going to but I decided to wait until you told me. Which you never did." Enzo says pointedly and I shrug, a small weight lifting off my shoulders now that he knows.

"You aren't-" I ask anxiously and Enzo shakes his head, a rueful smile on his face.

"I'm perfectly normal." Enzo says, leaning forward and looking intently at me. His eyes are such a dark brown, they are almost black behind his rectangle glasses.

"Well you can be my Stiles then." I tease and Enzo rolls his eyes, laughing and sitting back.

"I thought I said I was going to be normal?" Enzo teases, causing me to snicker.

"Whatever! Anyway, there is some things I've been needing to tell you." I quickly fill him on of the events of the past few days, keeping my kiss with Liam a secret.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said that your town is full of crazy yet exciting events!" Enzo teases and I roll my eyes, smirking fondly at him.

"Nope but that reminds me." I hold up the small flash drive. "I got information on Airport Guy's car. He rented it and apparently his real name is 'Nostradamus Scot.' Fake but then I expected it." I tell him and Enzo frowns.

"How do you know it is fake?" He asks and I smirk.

"Nostradamus was a famous seer in the time of Mary, Queen of Scots. And my mom says you can't learn anything from the TV." I smile gleefully and Enzo shakes his head at me in amusement.

"All right. So are you going to tell Scott?" Enzo asks and I shake my head.

"No. I want actual proof of everything before I go running to my bro." I answer and Enzo nods.

"Are you gonna go to the car place today?" He asks and I nod.

"Yup."

"You should take someone with you." Enzo says, a frustrated gleam in his eyes as he plays with a pencil.

"I can't. No one can know. If they do, the first thing they will do is go to Scott." I shrug and wave dismissively. "I'll just go by myself."

"You could take Liam." Enzo suggests and I stare at him.

"Why would I take Liam? He is now a part of Scott's pack." I protest and Enzo laughs.

"Part of your brothers pack or not, the guy will go with you. You just have to bat your lashes at him like you did at the guys here." Enzo teases and I roll my eyes, smiling at the memory of hanging out at the beach and flirting with some of the guys there. It was a confidence boost after what happened with Isaac.

"Fine. I'll ask him and let you know." I answer and Enzo grins, waving at me.

"Great. Later, Rave!" Enzo signs off and I sigh, shutting the top of my laptop and getting up. I grab the flash drive and stick it in my pocket with the papers I printed yesterday, shoving them in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I glance around my room, wondering if I should grab anything else but ultimately decide not to. I hurry out of my room, shutting the door behind me, racing down the hallway and leaping down the stairs.

"Whoa!" I come to a stop seconds before crashing into Scott, flashing a sheepish smile as he stares at me. My stomach grumbles and I sniff the air, catching a distinctive whiff of...

"You went to Shakin' Bacon without me?!" I ask incredulously, the salty smell making my nose twitch. Scott smiles hesitantly, bringing orange bag from behind his back as I narrow my eyes. Ever since we were children, going to Shakin Bacon (a small restaurant devoted entirely to bacon) has been a family affair. "Traitor!" I gasp and Scott rolls his eyes.

"Come on, Rave! It isn't that big of a deal." Scott protests and I cross my arms, drawing myself up to my full height (which is not very tall, I barely reach my brother's chin.)

"If it isn't that big of a deal then hand over the bag." I challenge, holding out a hand. Scott shakes his head, protectively holding the bag against his chest.

"I bought it!" He protests and I nod, lunging at him. Scott expertly dodges and races up stairs.

"Scott!" I shout, chasing after him just in time to see him slam his door shut. "Scott! Open the damn door and give me some bacon!" I call, pounding on his door.

"Why ould I!?" He shouts, his words garbled from food in his mouth. I sigh in frustration, my mouth watering as I stare mutinously at the dark brown wooden door.

"Scott!" I plead, pouting at the door and perking up my ears. A moment later, Scott gives a long-suffering sigh and flings the door open, holding out a piece of bacon with a resigned look on his face. I beam up at him, snatching it from his hands and standing on my tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, bro!" I chirp before turning and hurrying down the stairs.

"You brat!" He shouts after me but I can hear the edge of amusement and don't let it bother me.

"Kay, love you too!" I shout, hopping down the stairs and grasping the cool golden nob of our front door and pulling it open. I slam it shut behind me, picking up my discarded dark purple bike from the sidewalk and tossing a leg over the seat. I begin to pedal, occasionally pulling out my phone to make sure I am going to the right place. At one point, have to get a bike ride on a bus.

I sit down, smiling at a pretty girl with dark red hair and amber eyes sitting to the side before pulling out my phone.

I really should have tried to see if Liam would come with me. I bite my lip and shoot him a quick message, asking if he wants to join me exploring an abandoned building. A few moments later my phone dings.

_~Why?- Liam~_

I hesitate. I can't really tell him all that much because it could travel back to my brother and I _don't _need him going all 'Alpha' on me and taking over _my_ mystery.

_~Have you ever heard of Geocaching?- Raven~_

Geocaching is where you use coordinates to find a hiding place. It can be anywhere and the item can be anything. It isn't about what you find but more about what happens on the way to finding it. I played it with Enzo a few times in Australia and it was fun. I found an old coin with a rough sketch on one side that I was not able to figure out. I left an old necklace that had been mine ever since I was a little girl. Leaving tokens is sort of a rule so that the next person can come along and find that before leaving something behind. There doesn't have to be any meaning in what you leave behind but most times there is; it is just something special to the person that left it behind.

_~Yeah, I'm in.- Liam~_

I nod and send him the address before tucking my phone away and turning to look out the window. The road is fairly busy with cars passing us. Some going the same way as us and I count a few out-of-state car plates. California must be odd to someone from Michigan. I hear it is almost always cold there.

I shiver, wrinkling my nose.

I have always preferred heat, though not so much on the days where it can be almost crippling. Today is fairly nice with wispy brilliant white clouds floating over a crystal blue sky. I lower my gaze to the surroundings. The buildings near this area are not as new but they aren't exactly old.

I spot a Coffee Barn and make a mental note to check it out some time. There are a few people walking on the sidewalks but I see more bikers than anything. One person had about five dogs on a leash when we stopped at a red light and I couldn't help laughing as they all got hopelessly tangled up in a matter of seconds. Then we pulled away and the frustrated guy faded away behind me as the bus continued on.

I finally relax in my seat, no longer having a weight hanging over my head.

At least now I am actively doing something to figure out the mystery of 'Nostradamus Scot' and now 'Monto Scot.' I wonder if those are even their real names or if they changed them for some reason. Questions plague me about the mysterious family and the TA. Now, that had come as a surprise.

I had thought I was being fairly discreet in Australia every time I snuck away to change on the full moon but apparently not. Especially if they were badgering Enzo and his family about me. Which is another thing.

I can't have been the only werewolf around in Australia during the summer!

Why come after me?

I fidgeted in my seat, tensed up and anxious again. My wolf stirs and I force myself to sit still. It wouldn't do to lose control right now. I did so well last night that I can't ruin it by mauling a bus full of people. A twisted smirk crosses my face and then a pang of guilt hits me as I remember...

_On one of my full moon nights, before I even remembered these nights and willingly changed, I was running through the woods. The wind was combing through my hair, moist soil sinking under my feet and clinging to the bare skin. The trees were tall, dark shadows with long, leafy arms, reaching out to embrace me as I raced through the night. My wolf was almost purring at being free, hating the human cage wrapped around it for every day of the month except this one night._

_The moon sung through my veins, lighting a fire in my blood and I flung my head back, howling my joy to the sky. I had no worry of others hearing me because I came to a forest farther from Beacon Hills to hide from my human half as well as her brother. Wicked laughter spilled from my throat, emerging in joyful half-bark-howls. _

_My toothy grin illuminated the gleaming, sharp fangs but right now, all I want to do is be free._

_With a gleeful laughing bark, I launched up a tree before swinging to another and dropping to the ground, launching into an all-out run. There is nothing better than now with the moon glowing on everything, making the world over in silvery-white. This is my element and I give a fierce growl of enjoyment as I slow to a prowl. _

_A scent reaches my nose. _

_Human._

_A growl of the hunt rumbles deeply in my throat and I drift through the trees, spotting a human girl. She is crying, stumbling through the woods, heels in one hand and a purse in the other. Easy prey. My predatory eyes are locked on her as my human side stirs but I smother her mercilessly, not wanting the fun to end. Snapping my jaws irritably, I step on a stick and the human girl freezes._

_Tear-tracks on her cheeks glimmer in the moons light and she whimpers, barely putting any weight on her left foot. Injured prey...I snap my jaws again, louder though and her fear-scent spikes as she looks around frantically._

_"A-adam! I-is that y-you? I told you to leave me alone!" She shouts angrily, her red hair glinting in the light. My little red feast...the twisted humor has a rumbling chuckle escaping me and the girl shrieks, whirling around in fear. Her back is to me and I prowl closer, preparing to lunge..._

"Miss? Are you getting off at this stop?" I snap out of the memory, looking up at the startled man. I curse my wolf, shoving her down so that my eyes return to their normal color. He looks vaguely irritated and gather he has been asking me the question a couple times now. I look out the window. The car place is on the corner and I brighten, grabbing my bag and nodding as I rise.

"Yeah, thanks!" I call, heading eagerly down the isle and handing the bus driver 20 bucks. There goes my allowance for this week. I think mournfully but honestly? So worth it. I get out, the heat slamming into me. I forgot how it can be. One moment it is a fairly nice day and then bam! The heat decides to be a bitch and crank_ allll_ the way up.

I cross the road at a jog, scanning the street for Liam. I don't see him and hesitate at the edge of the empty parking lot. Should I wait for him? The issue is resolved when I scent him. I turn, looking at the car building. He must have gone in without me. I begin to jog, sweat starting to gather on my body. Stupid heat.

I reach the sandy colored building. Faded green tarps are covering the windows but I can see small rips and tears in it. The door is cracked open and I can scent musky air, faded new car scent...and Liam. He smells like grass, lacrosse equipment cleaning solution and another smell. I can't define it only that it smells _really _good. I push the door open wider and walk in, shutting the door behind me. It doesn't make a sound and I spot WD-40 glistening on the hinges.

Smart, Liam.

I look around, the hair on the back of my neck prickling. This place looks like people just abandoned it. There is still grey sectioned cubicles with the desks piled high with papers. The computers are still sitting there with a light layer of dust covering everything. I walk closer, flicking my gaze around. There are even still two cars in here. One is black and one is silver but both are covered in dust.

There is a space between them where a third car could and should go. There are no tracks anywhere though. It is almost as though someone just reached in a plucked the car right out of the dealership. One of the cubicles catches my attention and I walk closer, eyeing it curiously. It looks just like the other spaces. Desk, chair, paperwork, computer...with no dust. My eyes brighten and I slip closer, dropping my bag on the floor beside the chair as I sit down.

I turn the computer on, wincing at the loud whirring sound it makes as it boots up. I look around, tilting my head to the side as I listen for Liam...I can hear his heartbeat and his breathing coming from the very back of the place. I hesitate, debating on whether I should go get him or stay here. I pull out my phone, shooting off a quick text and letting him know I am here.

I can hear his phone ding and his footsteps head my way moments later.

Then I find a problem.

**_Username: UncleSam2013_**

**_Password:_**

The line blinks mockingly at me and I have to hold in a growl of frustration. I try a few random guesses but each time never works. The lighting is pretty dim in this building, only the sun streaming through a few holes in the tarp gives me lighting. I tilt my head to the side, letting loose just the tiniest bit. Only enough so that I can see.

My eyes flare electric steel blue, the lingering proof of what I did all those months ago.

Shrugging off the thought, I scan the desk. Sometimes people will write down their passwords and leave them around if they are forgetful. I rifle through the business papers, my frustration mounting as I find receipts and work papers that I can't understand half of but no password. There was only one neat stack of papers so once I go through them, I roll back in the chair and look at the four drawers, two on each side of the dark brown desk.

I try the first one and it rattles but doesn't open so I go for the second one. That one slides open easily but all that is inside is a rubber band ball, a little jar of paper clips, a stapler that is rusted shut and bottle of anti-anxiety pills. I roll my eyes, shutting the drawer and trying the other side.

Bingo.

In the top drawer is a ring of keys. I sigh, shaking my head. Why couldn't this be easier? Why when there is a mystery can't there be a ring of keys with only one that has a bright orange ribbon that says 'pick me'? Alice in Wonderland gets all the help but us lowly werewolves only get a ring of keys. I huff out a breathe, lowering the keys as I hear faint footsteps creeping closer.

"You ready to help me, Liam?" I ask, turning to face him.

"How'd you know- oh." He began but upon seeing my eyes glowing at him in the near-dark, understands immediately. Curiosity flashes through his eyes and he cocks his head to the side in a ridiculously endearing expression.

"What?" I ask and he laughs a little, shrugging his shoulders.

"I was just wondering- Why are your eyes blue, mine gold and Scott's red?" Liam asks and I hesitate. The memory wars a the back of my mind but I rebel, not wanting to suffer through it again.

"Scott's are red because he is an Alpha, yours are gold because you are a Beta and mine are blue because I'm a-" I cut myself off, the words caught in my throat. It is so hard to admit when you have done something terrible. Liam looks at me curiously with those light green eyes and...I can't say it. "I'm a loner. An Omega." I say curtly, the lie tasting like ash in my mouth. Liam nods in understanding, a bright grin crossing his face. I feel like shit for lying but I can't take it back.

Not now.

"Will your eyes change once you get a pack?" Liam asks and I shrug, avoiding his eyes as I begin trying the keys. "Are you seriously going to go through all of those keys?" Liam asks, dropping the subject, much to my approval. I shoot him a look, trying the fifth key.

"What would you suggest?" I ask snarkily and he grins despite himself, reaching into the open bottom drawer and holding out the little jar of paper clips. I raise an eyebrow, pausing in my task, the small silver keys gently clinking together.

"We pick the lock!" He says, a proud little smile on his face. I have to smother a laugh, a small smile twitching on my mouth. "What?" His smile falters and I shake my head.

"Do you even know how to pick a lock?" I ask and Liam's smile falters.

"Well...no." He winces and I can't help the small laugh. "What about you?" He asks and my smile vanishes as I shoot him a dangerous look, my eyes glowing eerily in the fading light.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask and his smile drops.

"N-nothing! I wasn't trying to insinuate o-or anything!" I watch as he rambles with an amused smile, finding the way he is so flustered a little cute. Leaning forward, I press a kiss to his mouth, effectively shutting him up. When I pull away, his eyes are wide and his hands are up, like he doesn't know what to do with them.

"You can relax, I was just joking." I take the little jar with a mischievous look. "And lucky for you, I was a terrible child." I expertly unbend a paperclip, wiggling it in the lock until I hear a clicking sound. "It worked!" I say, a little surprised.

"I thought you had done this before!" Liam says, shooting me an exasperated look. I shrug, smiling brightly.

"Not with a paperclip!" I protest and he rolls his eyes, laughing. "What? It worked!" I teased and he grins, nodding in agreement. "Now let's see what was hidden." I pull the paperclip out and open the drawer.

"What the hell!?" Liam exclaims and I freeze, my wide, wolf-blue eyes locked on the drawer.

What the hell?

* * *

Thanks so much to those of you that followed and faved my story!

Lightningscar - Yeah, Monto Scot...it seems like Raven isn't the only one skeptical of the nature of his name! 2) I am glad you liked the flashback/summaries. I wanted to get it out there without shoving too much information down my readers throats. And yes, she did get scratched by Peter before the group fought him in the end of Season. She had been kidnapped that night after Scott left to sneak into the dance.

3) You weren't wrong about her eyes. I do go more into that in this chapter but try and keep an open mind. The flashbacks about her eyes aren't done yet. 4) She is really suspicious of Garret and Violet but that will mostly come across as her trying to avoid them. Also, thanks for the reminder that alchohol doesn't affect werewolves. I actually had something else in mind. You remember where she told her friends that someone slipped something in her drink? And she thought it was a lie...

Once again, thanks so much for reviewing!

cecld16 - Hey, I already spoke with you but I just want to say this here so others can see it: Raven doesn't feel that being human is weak. In fact, she feels so much respect for Stiles for still being alive and human through all this craziness. However, Raven was not the typical human. She had a heart condition and that made her even weaker than the average human. That is why she feels so much stronger as werewolf now.

Thanks for your review and thank you for pointing that out! I will definitely be touching on that in the future!

RHatch89 - Thanks for your review!


	9. Chapter 8

_**Okay, so this chapter is super short compared to my regular chapters. It's only a quarter of what a regular chapter's size would be so I would like to apologize for that. With everything that's been going on, it has been difficult to keep up with all of my stories plus the collaboration stories I am doing with other people. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I will have another one up soon!**_

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Wolf world. I only own Raven.

**_Rating: _**_T_

Thank you for following/favorite-ing my story! Enjoy this latest chapter and don't be afraid to review!

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

The drawer...it...I sit back on my heels, slowly reaching into the drawer and pulling out the item.

It is a small note.

I glimpse my name at the top and dread sweeps through me. How could mystery Airport Guy known I would come here?

"I thought you said this was Geocaching, why is there an envelope with your name on it?" Liam asks, the faintest of accusations lingering in his voice. Startled, I shove the note in my bag and turn to him, preparing the perfect lie.

"This is a place I used to Geocache with Isaac. I honestly didn't know he left something for me, I was just checking something out." I answered, wincing at the look of hurt on Liam's face.

"If this was something you and your ex did, why bring me along?" Liam asked angrily and I hesitated, straightening out and dropping an old penny into the drawer, sliding it shut. I turned to face Liam and got up, shrugging casually in an effort to make it seem like no big deal.

"It's not like he's here to do this with me." I said dismissively and then winced, realizing how that must have sounded.

"Oh. So, is that it? I'm the 'replacement' since your ex dumped you and you had no one else to come along with you?" Liam asked angrily, moving to his feet and roughly shrugging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Liam! Come on! You know I didn't mean it like that!" I protested and he scoffed, shaking his head and storming past me. "Liam!" I called, chasing after him and out of the building.

"Freeze! Put your hands into the air!" A voice barked through a microphone. I slammed my eyes shut, letting them revert back to normal so they won't be so sensitive and raised my hands. I opened my eyes and groaned when I saw two police officers with their guns out. Once they saw it was just two teenagers though, they immediately lowered their guns, shooting each other annoyed looks. "Turn around, get on the ground and put your hands behind your head!" The tall female officer ordered and I whirled around angrily, dropping down and doing what she said.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to Liam but he just turned his face away, an angry look in his pale green eyes. Great. Now Liam's not speaking to me.

Just great.

**_~Surviving-the-Wolf~_**

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much." I winced when my mom turned away from the front desk, a tired look in her gentle brown eyes.

I stood up from the hard metal bench, crossing the fairly small cell and over to the bars surrounding me. Liam got up in a huff, still determinedly ignoring me. Mom stopped in front of the bars, waiting patiently until the second officer unlocked the cell door and swung it open, letting us out.

"Mom-" I began but her hand shot up and she shook her head at me.

"I had to leave work for this. Don't test me right now." She said lowly and turned, walking past the desk and out the doors. I cringed, a fresh wave of guilt sweeping through me when I realized the scent hanging around her wasn't anger but just pure exhaustion. She had to work the late shift last night and then had to get up early again today. God, I feel like such a crappy daughter right now. Hell, I feel like a crappy person in general.

Liam hurried after my mom and I hurried to catch up, catching the door just seconds before it would have slammed shut in my face. I rolled my eyes at his back, following him silently to my mom's car. We can't even ride our bikes back because the police 'confiscated' them and unlike Mr. Stilinski would have, these police officers aren't about to hand them over any time soon. I got in the car beside Liam while Mom started the car up, pulling out of the parking lot and driving.

The ride was silent until she finally broke it about halfway home.

"I can't believe you would do something like this, Raven." Mom said quietly, her hands tight on the steering wheel. I shrunk back, wishing I could just disappear into the car seats. I swear, my Mom has the parental 'You've disappointed me so much that I can't even be angry' speech down pat. It must be because of all the practice Scott and Stiles have given her...that was catty. _Shame, Raven. Shame._

"But Mom!" I protested, shooting a pleading look at her through the rearview mirror but she resolutely stared at the road. "-do you have any idea how often Scott and Stiles do crap like this and don't even get caught? And you don't yell at them!" I said.

"Okay, one: we will circle back around to the Scott and Stiles comment but first- at the moment, I don't care what your brothers do and don't do. The fact of the matter is: _you_ did break into a building, which also counts as trespassing. Not only that but you dragged a schoolmate into it- and a _boy _at that!" Mom's voice was steadily rising and I began to bristle, responding to that 'parent' voice. "If it wasn't for the fact that you two are fairly good kids and this is your first offense, you two could be sent to juvie! Do you really want that to go on your record? Because it will next time!"

"Oh, come _on_! You didn't even bother to _ask _us why we were there!" I told her angrily, fighting back the impulse to make my eyes flash at her. She wouldn't understand the significance of it and it would only freak her out even more.

"If I did, would you give me the honest answer why?" Mom shot back, effectively shutting me up. I snapped my jaw shut, a mulish look descending over my face and my blue eyes icing over. "That's what I thought." Mom said but instead of sounding triumphant, she sounded hurt and disappointed. I flinched, my anger leaving me just as quickly as it appeared. I glanced over at Liam but he was busy staring out the window, ignoring my very existence.

I fought back the urge to let out a deep growl and slammed my head back against the seat, staring angrily out the window.

_Great. Just great._

_**~Surviving-the-Wolf~**_

"You told him _what_?!" I stared at Enzo's dumbfounded face and then groaned, covering my face.

"I panicked!" My voice was muffled but unfortunately, my hearing wasn't, which meant I could hear Enzo's incredulous laughter loud and clear.

"Remind me to never call you in times of emergency!" Enzo said and I lowered my hands to shoot him an exasperated glare. He shrugged at me, swiveling back and forth in his desk chair- which I know for a fact is really comfy and fun to swirl around in.

"Can we just talk about something else? You know, other than what a monumental failure I am at keeping a guy I'm interested in, thinking I am _still_ interested in him and not just messing around because of some stupid ex of mine?" I asked and he huffed but nodded, the rectangular frame of his glasses glinting at me.

"Sure, what does the note say?" Enzo asked eagerly, leaning forward. I shrugged and unfolded my legs, getting up and crossing over to my bed where I flung my bag just seconds after slamming my door shut. The only saving grace in that is I managed to refrain from the popular teenage girl phrase "I hate you!" or "This is _so _unfair!" to name a couple. I figured the noise of the slamming door spoke for me...then I felt guilty because, after all, I _am _the one in the wrong on this particular subject.

Besides, it's not like she gets calls like this all the time for me! This was a first time offense, though I get the sinking feeling it won't be the last in my quest to figure out who Nostradamus Scot is and why he is so damn interested in me.

Finding the small envelope at the bottom of my bag, I pull it out and cross back over to my desk chair, plopping down and flashing it at Enzo.

"Great, I know what the outside looks like. That tells me so much." He deadpanned and I grinned despite myself, opening it and pulling out a blank white card, opening it and seeing what is inside, freezing. My face pales and I stare at the sheet, stunned. "Well? What is it? Rave? You okay? Let me see!" Enzo demanded impatiently and I shakily flipped the card around so he could see what is inside. "Oh...shit." He breathed. "That's..." He trailed off, looking a bit paler underneath his natural tan.

"Fucked up? I agree." I muttered, still in shock. I flipped the card shut, shoving it back in the envelope and placing it on the far corner of my desk, staring at it like one would stare at a ticking time bomb primed to explode.

"That's more than a little fucked up." Enzo breathed, removing his glasses and nervously using the hem of his shirt to clear them off before sliding them back on. His dark hair looks a little disheveled and as I watch, he messes it up even more by raking his hands through it anxiously. "What are we going to do?" He asked and then immediately followed that up with: "We should tell someone."

"What? No!" I protested, shaking my head frantically.

"Raven? You okay in there?" Scott called from outside my door. My eyes widened and I automatically reached out to shield Enzo's face on my screen but bumped my elbow into a cup full of pens. With a clatter, it fell to the ground.

"I-I'm fine!" I called, my voice going a bit high while I scrambled to pick up the handful of pens, knocking over a picture frame. It fell down with a muffled crunch against my carpet but to my wolf ears, it sounded sharp and loud as I'm sure it sounded to Scott. The doorknob slowly turned and I lunged forward, dropping the pens and flinging myself at the door, slamming it shut before he could fully open it.

"Raven!" Scott called through the door, sounding annoyed.

"Don't come in!" I shouted, still pressed against the door like some weird door-hugging monkey. "Uh-" I cast around for something to say. "I'm naked!" I shouted and I could hear him back away from the door.

"Gross, Raven!" He paused. "Why do I smell blood?" He said, sounding worried. I glanced down, seeing a little cut on my foot from the glass of the picture frame. Shit and double shit.

"I'm on my period!" I blurted out before wincing. 'What am I _saying_?' I mouthed to myself before shaking my head and pressing my ear to the door. I could smell Scott's embarrassment through the door.

"Oh. Um- I'm gonna, yeah. Wait! That smell like fresh blood." Scott commented, sounding a little less freaked out and a little more suspicious. Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap_! _Why_ can't this boy learn to let things _go_? He's like a goddamn dog with a bone!

...oh. Well, I guess that makes more sense now. _Focus, Raven!_

"Papercut!" I called, the small cut finally healing.

"I thought you were getting dressed?" Scott said, sounding closer now and more than a little suspicious. He, I-Holy- okay, _seriously_? There are not enough words in the English language to convey the panic and desperation funneling through me at this moment in time.

"Yup! That too!" I called. "I tripped. You know, clumsy me! Hahah!" I laughed nervously, my voice straining a little. I released the door with one hand and crossed my fingers, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut, hoping he would buy the totally crappy load of lies I am attempting (and mostly failing) at feeding him. Scott paused and I could hear his phone ding then the rustle of him pulling it out.

"Fine, whatever. Also, don't think we won't talk about your B&amp;E'ing later!" Scott called, rushing away. I waited a moment before cracking the door open then wide enough for me to stick my head out and peer down both ends of the hallway.

"Is he gone?" Enzo whispered and I pulled my head back in, closing my door and flopping down in the chair.

"Yeah. When did my brother get so _nosey_?" I questioned before pausing. "Actually, scratch that. He's _always _been this way. What were we talking about?" I asked and he grinned, sitting back in his seat.

"We were talking about how I am _never _going to call you in case of an emergency!"

"Enzo!" I cried, laughing.

"What?" He protested, laughing along with me. My eyes strayed over to the envelope and my smile faded a bit. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll help from over here and keep you updated on the TA. Listen, I have to go now or my mom will come up looking for me. We'll talk tomorrow?" Enzo asked and I nodded, feeling a little disappointed our talk time was over.

"Sure, bye!" I waved before ending the Skype call and sitting back in my seat, huffing and turning in my chair until I was staring at a poster of Damon Salvatore. "What am I going to do?" I whispered but unlike with Enzo, I did not get an answer.


	10. The dreaded AN

I can't believe I am doing this. I promised myself I would never be one of those authors that said that MY cannon life would get too busy and complicated for me to churn out regular chapters for my ever faithful readers. I was supposed to stay a nerd with no social life outside of Fanfiction to speak of. Alas, I am letting all of my readers know that for an unspecified (but not forever) amount of time I will be having ALL of my stories ON HOLD. Meaning…my soul is going to wither up and die because I won't be writing for my stories.

Scratch that.

I'll be writing for my stories but it will be so sporadic that I have no clue if or when I'll be able to post a chapter. I've been feeling so bad and dead exhausted lately that I have barely had time to sleep much less write for over twelve different stories. Not to mention the several original stories I have been writing and have yet to finish. I'm a bit of a chronic writer and apparently, I have no clue when too much is too much until it's too late and I'm nearly burnt out.

It is with a heavy heart that I post this as an A/N instead of a chapter.

(Yet another thing I promised myself I would never do and am doing. Bleh, it's a wonder you guys stick around to read my writing!)

So long for now.

Signing out,

TwilightWorshipper14 or Emma


End file.
